Tourniquet
by madam hawke
Summary: After the death of her father serenity’s world is turned upside down. She discovers that she is not only a princess but a powerful knight. Even when it seems nothing else can go wrong, the notorious playboy Endymion walks into her life. Will they do
1. chapter 1

Hey people, well here's the revised version of "the last galaxy knight" I hope u enjoy it...thanks so much for your support! Oh and sailor moon does not belong to me!  
  
***********************  
  
Do not ever concern yourself with the ones who burst in outrage at a decision that is inconvenient to them. Instead watch with a close eye those who do not utter a word, who like vampires hide in the shadows. They carry far more passion in their silence.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II emperor of the moon.  
  
***********************  
  
Destiny.  
  
Just writing the word seems cliché.  
  
I never did like the word. It seems too simple for a concept that can evoke extraordinary amounts of happiness, or pain.  
  
Then again the most complicated things in life are always seemingly the most simple.  
  
Love, lust, hate, passion...  
  
With passion comes anger...  
  
With anger the primitive desires, to hunt...to kill.  
  
All history is merely a story about hunters and their prey. That is why history is never kind to women.  
  
We are either drowned in controversy, portrayed as whores and slaves to our own lust. Or we are hailed as legendary virgins, pure and angelic...  
  
Those who do not fit into either of these categories are simply forgotten. Cast aside, for their powers too revolutionary and their vision too far beyond their own time, too utterly human to be accepted by society...  
  
I am one of those women. Both the hunter and the hunted.  
  
This is my story.  
  
Judge me as you will, hail me as a hero or condemn me as a strumpet. It is of little consequence.  
  
The answer is what you seek; yet first you must find the question.  
  
Before we begin, remember this:  
  
I love you,  
  
And I wish you were here, in my arms...  
  
So it has been said and so the story begins....  
  
Serenity. ***********************  
  
Her head was resting on his lap, causing a mass of silken ringlets to fall to his knees. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the voice of her father reading. In those few moments she was utterly content, and there was no ill in the world.  
  
"You are a patient listener child, but I must talk to you on a subject which I have been avoiding all night. I'm sure you are aware of the nature of what I intend to discuss." His voice was soft; it had lost its fatherly tone long ago and now only carried the hint of friendship.  
  
"Papa, must we ruin this time by talking of such trivial matters?" Serenity replied, her lips taking the shape of a pout. A smile began to dance on her father's lips. It was remarkable how similar they were and yet how they remained so different.  
  
"The conviction of your mother would imply otherwise."  
  
Serenity stood up. She did not hold herself as one of a mere fourteen years but rather as a miniature woman.  
  
"God forbid that a woman should show the smallest desire to use her mind and body in any other way then the 'gentle arts'. My mother for one would lie down and call for her smelling salts." Her tone was harsh and her father stared into her eyes with a mixed sense of awe, amusement and fear. Those eyes held wisdom far beyond her years.  
  
" My dear, practicing the art of sword fighting is no mere breach." It was taking all his self-control to maintain a serious tone.  
  
"You do not believe it to be wrong father...you cannot." Her father nodded solemnly  
  
"Indeed you are right child." And with that he resumed his reading.  
  
******************************  
  
"I hate her!" I cried with as much fury as I could possibly muster.  
  
"Serenity, you don't mean that. She is your mother." It was Amy's voice that had replied. She was the calm, calculated one of the group and had also inherited the enigmatic nature of her planet Mercury.  
  
"Why not? She obviously dislikes me!" I replied harshly, and immediately regretted my tone as I saw Amy flinch, yet I could not bring myself to apologise. Apologising was not one of the developed aspects of my personality. I let my gaze fall onto Rei. We could barely speak two words to each other without bickering, yet behind all that she knew me best of all. Perhaps because in many ways we were so alike. I knew she could see through the façade that I was presenting at this very moment. As if reading my thoughts she looked up and gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Serenity, none of us are saying that the Queen doesn't treat Damien with, a little more favour, but she does love you, otherwise she wouldn't be so harsh on you." Mina's voice like her appearance had a sort of sweet resonance to it. Our features were similar in many ways, yet were mine were pronounced hers were soft. She always possessed a sense of optimism that I have always lacked. Especially in regards to my mother.  
  
At that moment Lita opened the door. Because of our intimate relationship none of the girls ever needed to knock before entering my bedroom. All our faces lit up as we saw at a plate of muffins in her hands.  
  
"I knew that after the Queen told you that you had to repeat all the etiquette classes of the year after that scandalous performance with a sword, you'd be upset so I bought some muffins to cheer you up." We all burst out laughing as Lita did an impression of the Queen; the only part of her speech that lacked sarcasm was the very last line. She was very protective of all of us, and disliked the Queen simply because she caused me pain. Where Rei could tear a person to shreds simply with her tongue, Lita could beat a man twice her size in a fight.  
  
The minute the muffins were on the floor we all lunged at them.  
  
"Hey save some for the rest of us!" Rei teased.  
  
"Like you can talk pyro!" As Rei was the Princess of Mars she naturally had a fascination of fire. Thus the nickname.  
  
"At least I eat like a lady." Rei purred and pulled herself into a regal pose.  
  
So I threw a pillow at her.  
  
The others simply rolled their eyes at our antics and did the only thing they knew that could make us stop. They started to tickle us. We spent the rest of the day on the border of hysterics and anger, (mostly in hysterics). We gossiped about the court, about the future, and of course about the one thing of the greatest importance. Boys.  
  
I don't think I remember a time after that where I laughed with my friends so easily.  
  
*******************  
  
"You do realise that this will only provoke her." Damien said in-between heated whispers as we clashed swords.  
  
"Oh, that only provides me with more motivation." The sly comment caused Damien to smile and thus loose his concentration for an instant. An instant was all that I needed, I moved my sword in the shape of a half crescent moon effectively pulling the sword out of Damien's hand. An odd smile crossed his lips. Arousing my curiosity easily, oh I knew that he was setting me up for something yet I could not resist.  
  
"And what do we find so amusing?"  
  
"Merely, that using the crescent moon technique is the only proper way for you to win a sword match." He knew that he was pushing my buttons, experience told him which buttons to push for the reaction he wanted, after all he had just been beaten in sword fighting by his little sister and his pride was in need of some revenge. For a few long moments I merely glared at him sensing what he was implying.  
  
"And how, pray tell me, would using any order technique be improper." I let the last word roll off my tongue in a way that clearly showed my disdain for the word.  
  
"Well, if you were to go body to body, then I would be forced to intervene."  
  
"Oh really?" My tone was one of pure sarcasm.  
  
"Indeed the man would have a opportunity to kiss you. I could not allow that." He tried to maintain a serious tone; it was a great feat of self- control. He saw a spark the mischief that flashed through my eyes.  
  
"Then I shall have to make sure that I only practice my sword skills with the most handsome of men." This was too much for him, the regal posture, and mocking tone caused him to be overpowered by the laughter bubbling inside him.  
  
"You are impossible you do realise that."  
  
"oh I am, and you love me for it."  
  
"indeed I do."  
  
"Now speaking of stolen kisses what is this I hear about you and the countess." The blush that spread across his face was priceless and he quickly changed the subject. Yet within half an hour he had confessed that he was utterly in love with the woman. (From past experience I knew that this love like all the rest would last no longer than a few weeks.) That was the way it was with us. We could talk about anything even though I was two years his junior, and I held no resentment against him for the plain favour my mother bestowed on him in return he did not resent me for being the favourite with our father. We were the closest of friends. Nothing terrified me more than almost loosing that friendship.  
  
*********************  
  
I quietly paced in my father's study while still listening to his soothing voice. For some reason my instincts were telling me that something was wrong. It was of course unrelated to her mothers reprimand. But something else. Something far more substantial.  
  
"You are uneasy." My father's words cut into my thoughts. He was holding a glass of red wine in his hand. In an instant the wine glass slipped out of his hand, the glass shattering on the marble floor.  
  
Red wine spilled on the white marble.  
  
A chill went through my spine.  
  
"Do you not have a feeling that someone is watching us?" The words made my father narrow his eyes slightly. He called for the guards yet there was no reply. He slowly stood up, his eyes glittering like a cat in search of prey.  
  
"Stay close." The words came as a low whisper yet his tone was that of a command. He took my hand and slowly walked towards the door. Calmly he took the gold handle with his long fingers and set the door ajar slightly. Outside the door lay our guard. The blood stains on his shirt exposing were the dagger had struck. His eyes were still staring into the unknown with pure fear.  
  
I wanted to scream. Fear was bubbling within my being choking me with its cold fingers. Yet my training prevented me from suffocating. My fathers grip tightened on my hand. His other hand was griping his sword, his breathing slow. We slowly returned to my father's study, I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from crying out.  
  
No monster had killed our guard. There was no demon from hell. Before us stood a single man.  
  
He was taller than my father, a feat few men achieved. His clothes were black velvet embroidered with intricate silver designs, he wore a long tunic, and firm-fitting pants completed with long knee high boots. The clothes clung to him like a second skin showing off his broad shoulders and slim waist. A matching mask covered his mouth and lower jaw. All that was left exposed was his eyes and a trace of silver hair.  
  
He carried no weapons. Only fools did not carry weapons, there were very few who did not need them. I could feel my father pushing me gently behind him, his eyes never leaving the intruders. As he did this four other men stepped out of the shadows, all dressed in the same dark velvet as their leader.  
  
Yes, their leader.  
  
It was plain that the first man was the leader. It was clear not only by his superior height but his air, the way he was standing there looking into the eyes of my father, the eyes of the Emperor of the Moon and not faltering.  
  
I was trembling. I know not if it was from fear, confusion, or an unspeakable anger.  
  
"What is it that you want?" My father's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Why nothing more than an audience with the King of the Moon." His voice lacked the rough, barbaric quality I had expected. He gave my father a half bow, clearly intending offence, attempting to gain a reaction from my father.  
  
He succeeded.  
  
"You dare mock me peasant?" My father yelled.  
  
The intruder stepped forward, his boots thumping as they made contact with the marble floor.  
  
Thump. Thump.  
  
His movements had the grace of a fox. Slow and steady, every step seeming to have an unknown, ominous purpose.  
  
I stared at him, fury had taken over and I glared at him with cold hatred. I was too young to understand I should fear him.  
  
I could feel my father adjusting his already near perfect posture. Then the intruder spoke.  
  
"No, good sir, the question is, do you dare mock me?" His voice was like red wine, rich and assured. The words were delivered with a plain indifference. Yet the underlying threat was clear.  
  
If I had not been overwhelmed by fear and anger I may have realised that my father seemed to know this intruder. If I had not been blinded by adolescent pride I would have known to fear his composure. His calm self- confident nature which had been untouched by the anger I knew he was emersed in.  
  
How I knew he was angry, I know not.  
  
What happened next was something that I would have never expected.  
  
My father, in a moment of blind hate drew his sword and ran towards the intruder. The intruder moved with a speed that was inhuman. Before I had a chance to react I could feel cold hard arms around my waist, holding me away from my father.  
  
I screamed, kicked and yelled. Yet it was of no use.  
  
All I could do was watch.  
  
The other three men attempted to help their leader yet he signalled for them not too.  
  
They circled each other. The hunter and the hunted.  
  
My father lunged and the intruder ducked. His speed was unnerving. Within the blink of an eye the intruder had knocked the sword out of my fathers hand. Then he took my father's sword and with one swift movement drove it into his heart.  
  
Red blood on white marble.  
  
Destiny.  
  
I screamed, a scream that left my body shaking with its sheer force. I broke out of my captors grip with strength I did not know I possessed. I lunged at the intruder. He blocked the clumsy attack easily.  
  
For the first time I saw his eyes.  
  
They were the colour of ice.  
  
My grief had clouded my judgment, for I failed to notice the regret in his eyes.  
  
"Soon." The same wine like voice.  
  
I never knew real hate till that day.  
  
"One day I will kill you." My voice lacked emotion; it mirrored the voice of the intruder only moments before in its indifference. Even though I uttered them staring into the murderer's eyes I failed to see the worry that sparkled in his eyes as a result of my words.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure.  
  
When I opened them the intruders were gone.  
  
I glanced around and spotted the book that my father had been reading. It sat on the desk, undisturbed.  
  
Macbeth.  
  
I slowly read the first line of the page.  
  
"Who can be wise, amazed, temp'rate and furious, Loyal and neutral, in a moment? -No man."  
  
And my world shattered.  
  
**************************  
  
No words can ever describe how I felt in those moments.  
  
My father had been my sun. He gave me life, hope and a desire to become the best that I could be.  
  
The sun would never rise again. My world had become shaded in eternal night.  
  
In those moments anger and fear ran through my blood while being at their peak. They severed my insides like grounded glass in coffee. Slowly killing me from the inside out, causing more damage with every passing moment. I was once again powerless to stop it from taking place. I surrendered to the pain, the anger and was ever so slowly overpowered by it.  
  
I died that night.  
  
While lying in the arms of my father slowly begging, pleading, screaming to God to bring him back to me. Yet in reply I was given a greater gathering of blue on my father's features. The cold marble floor slowly drained the heat from my body as watching my father's death had drained the life from my soul.  
  
Many people who have known me would say that I would never be one to take my own life. That I was too stubborn, that my courage was too great.  
  
I had no courage that night.  
  
Not even the burning desire for revenge could quench the pain.  
  
I took my fathers sword. After all dieing with the same sword as my father would create perfect poetic justice.  
  
In the end it was Damien who stopped me.  
  
He was the one who took the sword out of my grip, who held me as I yelled and beat against his chest urging him to let me go. Only after my screams had died down to weak sobs did he notice the wine intermingling with the blood.  
  
Illusion and reality.  
  
Soon afterwards guards pooled into the study, horror plain on their faces, they tried asking questions yet Damien wouldn't hear of it.  
  
He carried me to my room and held me in his arms as I drifted to an uneasy sleep.  
  
Not even he knew how to mend my broken soul. How to mould together the millions of pieces that I had shattered into.  
  
It would be years before a man would walk into my life that did.  
  
It would also be years before I would find out that while I was absent the Queen had visited my father.  
  
Before I would be told that she had dismissed all the guards from the room, that a cruel smile of satisfaction played across her lips when she was protected by solitude, or that she kissed the blue lips of my father.  
  
Most of all I wish I had never been made aware of the words that she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Revenge is sweet indeed my dear...soon it shall be complete."  
  
************************  
  
The next day the palace guards questioned me about what had happened. I told them everything, in minute detail. Naturally Damien was at my side the entire time. The guards nodded in sympathy, and gave Damien and I their deepest condolences.  
  
He left after that, he had heard my silent plea for solitude.  
  
I would have that solitude for the next three days.  
  
************************  
  
I had not moved an inch from my bed, and was startled when there was a knock on the door.  
  
My temper was palace legend. It would be a brave soul indeed that had dared disturb my solitude and risked bearing the brunt of my wrath.  
  
As the door opened a quivering young page entered clumsily.  
  
"What is it that you want?" I growled as I narrowed my eyes, inspecting his dirty blonde hair and ill-fitting tunic.  
  
"Y-Y-You have been summoned to the throne room my lady."  
  
"You shall address the princess as her Majesty." My voice was cold, hard. I had never before enforced etiquette on anyone, yet at that moment it seemed justified.  
  
"My a-apolo.."  
  
"I'll be down in fifteen minutes." I cut him off, my patience non- existent. I watched with flaming eyes as the page bowed and ran out of the room. A smile spread across my face to think that he was at least 2 years older than I.  
  
*******************  
  
I had not combed my hair nor made any effort to make myself 'presentable'.  
  
Why would I?  
  
I was announced as I always was yet when I entered silence ran through the room. All eyes had become fixed on me. I will admit that I was more than a little surprised to see the entire court assembled.  
  
All my instincts were on edge, knowing very well that something was very wrong.  
  
As I looked at the Queen I felt my blood boil. She had already removed my father's throne. She did not even have the decency to wear black but was wrapped in white silk.  
  
And I was the inappropriate one.  
  
As I walked down the throne room with my eyes fixed on the Queen one of the members of court lost the grip on their wine glass.  
  
Red liquid spilled on white marble.  
  
I watched as the liquid spread slowly. I was shaking, trembling, lacking any form of composure. My own fear made me deaf to the profuse apologies of the guest and the scampering of the servants as they cleaned the mess.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment and regained my composure. I continued my journey towards the Queen and with every step I could feel the ever-present eyes of the court. Some held sympathy. Others were riddled with dangerous malice.  
  
When I had completed half of my journey the Queen rose, the white silk of her dress clinging to every curve, her breasts almost spilling out of the low cut of the gown. Her silver hair danced around her and shone with as much magnificence as the crown upon her head.  
  
She was the mirror image of me.  
  
I stared at her with cold fury. How dare she disrespect my father in such a manner!  
  
"Now that the entire court is assembled I believe I am in a position to address the murder of King Aura II. Indeed this has been a tragedy that has caused a grievous amount of pain to all who are present here. Yet the pain of loosing such a worthy leader is nothing to the traitor that committed the abominable act. Not only going against law, but nature itself! A traitor who is present among us today!" Her voice demanded attention as it rang clearly around the hall. Her last words created uproar from the crowd, with many yelling threats and drawing swords. Even Damien had a look of fury painted across his features his hand griping the hilt of his sword, his knuckles white, his eyes darkened with anger.  
  
I narrowed my eyes and arched a brow.  
  
Nothing could have ever prepared me from what was to come.  
  
"Princess Aurora Serenity, I hereby charge you with high treason and murder of King Aura II. Such a crime can only be punished in one way and that is through death. You shall be executed 2 days hence at twelve noon."  
  
I merely stared at her.  
  
Numb.  
  
Yet, I shall never be able to explain why a part of me was relived even though it was a very small part.  
  
The rest of me was burning from the force of my anger.  
  
Many voices had yelled out their outrage, the court in uproar.  
  
"This is absurd." Damien's voice sliced through the room like a hot knife through butter. His emerald eyes were ablaze staring at the queen in cold hatred.  
  
"No." It was the only coherent thought that I had managed to say aloud. I had known long before this day of the nature of the Queen's feelings for me. I also knew that if Damien or anyone else challenged her they would most likely share my fate. I would never let that happen to Damien or anyone else I held dear.  
  
Never.  
  
Damien slowly walked towards me, his golden hair flying around him, his royal blue tunic accentuating his broad shoulders, his sword gleaming from his slim hips. I watched him, carefully memorising the way he was pressing his lips together in frustration. The way his eyes resembled so closely our father's. I closed my eyes not wanting to accept that this was the last time I was to see him, yet not having the strength to fight.  
  
He placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them gently. I shall never forget the pain present in his eyes. He slowly brought his lips to my ear.  
  
"I cannot loose you too." His voice was shallower than a whisper and on the verge of breaking. My heart shattered a thousand times as I heard him. "If he was here he'd kill her for trying to hurt you, he'd want you to fight. I need you to fight." The mention of our father released another assault of anger through my veins. Anger that was directed towards my father. I realised then that no limitation was set in concrete, that I could create my own boundaries and break them as I saw fit.  
  
"But he left." I saw the look of worry that flashed through his eyes. I could feel the sheer longing.  
  
"But I have not. You must fight Serenity. Promise me." He shook me gently trying to drum his words into me, his tone exposing his increasing desperate need to get through to me. When I did not answer his grip tightened even more. "Promise." This time his voice was not gentle but a command. I looked up at him slowly and nodded.  
  
"I promise." As those words left my mouth strong arms wrapped around me again and ripped me from the arms of my beloved brother. I gave in to the darkness before I could hear my brother's screams of protest. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey people!! Well I don't own sailormoon or the quote below..(its from buffy) and yes, this is going to have the same basic plot line as the last galaxy knight for the first few chapters but then theres going to be significant differences! Please review people..i want to know wether or not u like the new version!! Guys for some reason my normol dividers aren't working so I'm using the w's instead...(so sorry)  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes, more than we can bear. If we lived without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow...empty rooms, shattered and dark. Without passion we would truly be dead.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Cold.  
  
That was the first thought that I could remember coming to my mind when I regained consciousness. My cage was a vulgar assault on all the human senses. The over bearing smell of urine and other bodily wastes clung to the air, yet this was nothing to the unbearable stench of rotting human flesh. The walls were alive with green moss, effectively creating a blanket of disease and an ambassador of infection. Rats scurried in and out of the cold dominating bars, in search of food and warmth.  
  
My cell lacked both.  
  
The smell was enough for me to empty the contents of my stomach. The rats reduced me to a shivering mess.  
  
Yet it was the silence that broke me. It drove me to the brinks of insanity. It allowed the memories of my father's murder to replay itself in my mind, blurring my ability to distinguish illusion from reality.  
  
I did all that I could to break the silence. I ranted and raved, and screamed at the top of my lungs. Yet always I was greeted with the same silence. The constant reminder that my own mother had sentenced me to death for a crime that I had not committed. A crime that I could never have committed.  
  
Even to this day the memory of those hours can reduce me to a trembling shadow of myself.  
  
Yes it was only hours.  
  
Yet it felt like an eternity.  
  
I can still hear the footsteps. The feet of the individual against the cold marble floor.  
  
Thump. Thump.  
  
I waited in anticipation, my senses stringed to breaking point.  
  
Louder, closer.  
  
I closed my eyes, saying what I thought would be my last prayer. A very feminine voice cut through my thoughts.  
  
"Serenity?" I could scarcely believe my ears. The voice, although lacking its usually bubbly nature, undoubtedly belonged to Mina.  
  
"My God what have they done to you?" Her words caused the tears to fall from my face. I couldn't bear her seeing me like this. So weak, so utterly powerless. I could not bear to see the look of fear in her eyes. I started trembling. The emotions were too strong, too utterly overwhelming for me to cope with. I may have been strong, but at fourteen I was not invincible.  
  
Yet.  
  
I regained my composure after Mina held me in her arms for a few moments. She stroked my hair like a mother who was soothing a troubled child. I loved her for it. I still do.  
  
"They wouldn't let Rei see you, after the Queen made her announcement we were each escorted to separate rooms, as far away from you as possible. Rei managed to not only burn down her room, but I believe that she made it to this corridor before they could stop her. And they only managed to do that by knocking her unconscious. One of the officers even said that when he was holding her he could feel his insides burning."  
  
I let out a small laugh. Lord knows how much I missed my friends, my family, and it had all been taken away from me within an instant. The thought was enough to unleash new tears. Mina's hold tightened around me.  
  
"Lita, well It took five guards to restrain her in the throne room. I believe she knocked out 3 men through sheer force of will. Quite a remarkable achievement in a dress, don't you agree?"  
  
This brought a lasting smile to my face.  
  
"Now with Amy, well they locked her door with six different locks determined to outsmart her. However they failed to notice the rusty hinges on the door. When the door opened with ease the guards ran away from fear. However as she made her way down she was faced with four men strong and was defeated."  
  
I gazed at Mina in awe.  
  
"How did you ever make it down here?"  
  
"Quite simple actually. I told the guards defending my room that if they came into my room I would do anything in my power to convince them to see you. Once they did I hit them both over the head with your mother's favourite vase. Then when I got down here, I told the guard that I would exchange your keys for a kiss. He agreed. Now I'm sure you have heard of the famous sleeping potion of Venus, that affects all humans except those from the planet itself. It just happened that I had some traces of it in my mouth."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her tightly and murmured how much I loved her and the others, how thankful I was and that I would never forget the things that they had done for me. Then I said how it was an honour for me that she would be the last person I would ever converse with. To my surprise her lips curled into a smile.  
  
"Do you really believe any of us would come here unless we didn't have a plan to break you out?"  
  
I looked at her in astonishment. This was beyond my wildest dreams. Those words did the impossible for me. They gave me back my hope.  
  
"How?" My voice was barely audible.  
  
"You always did like playing dress up."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I don't ever believe I was ever so nervous in my life. Mina and I had switched clothes and our resemblance would allow me to escape the palace without anyone becoming suspicious. It was indeed an excellent plan, it gave me a chance to escape while not placing Mina in any real danger. Any attempt to harm Mina after our ploy was discovered would result in war with the planet of Venus. The Queen was reckless, but she was not stupid.  
  
Even now after years of studying military history and technique I don't believe I could have come up with such an excellent plan.  
  
I embraced her for long moments, refusing to let her go.  
  
"Take care of Damien and the girls for me. Perhaps one day we will meet again."  
  
"I am sure we shall meet again. Take care Serenity." I nodded and then slowly left. I walked through the dungeons and rushed to the stables.  
  
The experience was one of incredible fear, but with that interestingly enough came intoxicating exuberance.  
  
I rode on a black stallion into the deep forests of the moon.  
  
My life had now begun.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The forests of the moon are immersed in superstition and mystery. As a child I had constantly heard stories of monsters and dangerous shadows that lurked in the forest. However my stubborn nature never allowed me to believe these stories.  
  
That was not what concerned me.  
  
In the previous months I had heard countless stories of men riding into the forest during the night. All of them had died in the same way.  
  
Drowning.  
  
They had all been found face down floating on a lake the next day.  
  
I had no doubt of the truth of these stories. I remember very clearly the families of these men and their pleading with my father to send a search party for the murderer.  
  
These deaths had with good reason sparked a number of rumours.  
  
The most prominent one being that the men were seduced by a siren like creature that led them to their deaths on moonlight nights.  
  
The mistress of moonlight they called her.  
  
I don't know why I remembered this particular rumour. Or why I believed it for that matter.  
  
At this point of the story it is irrelevant.  
  
However I am sure you can understand why I was slowly being overcome with fear as darkness approached.  
  
I had no shelter, no food.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Nothing will come of nothing." No words ever resounded more truth in me than in those moments.  
  
The hunter and the hunted.  
  
For the first time in my life I wanted to grip the sand of time in my hands and prevent them from going any further. I wanted to prevent the future and to be trapped in the eternal present.  
  
Life is scarcely that fair.  
  
This was no exception to that rule.  
  
My horse had grown tired due to the hours of the continuous riding.  
  
The night had caused an incredible shift in the atmosphere of the forest. What was in the daylight pleasant, an essence of colour and uncountable shades of green was transformed to a mass of menacing shadows. Under the cover of the night harmless tree branches morphed into dangerous claws each with their own sinister purpose.  
  
I felt like a thousand eyes were staring into the depths of my soul.  
  
I found shelter under the canopy of a large willow tree. I rested against my horse. We drew from each other the warmth we could.  
  
Yet sleep provided me with no comfort.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Emptiness.  
  
Utter nothingness.  
  
My cage no longer contained bars but it was a mass of never ending black.  
  
Cold.  
  
Out of nowhere a table appeared. A single glass of red wine placed on a white silk table cloth.  
  
As I reached out to it, the glass shattered.  
  
Red wine on white silk.  
  
White silk resembling the Queen's dress.  
  
I screamed.  
  
Then my salvation appeared.  
  
A faint outline of a man.  
  
My father.  
  
No words could describe the happiness I felt at that moment.  
  
That is until he turned around.  
  
Ice.  
  
"Soon." A voice like wine.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Suddenly I was very awake. The dream had shaken me up significantly.  
  
My body was layered with cold sweat. I was trembling. After a few long minutes I was able to regain my composure, only then did I notice that the sun had risen. With the realisation the ice biting cold and hunger also made themselves re-known to my senses.  
  
A tree branch snapped.  
  
Within an instant I was on my feet, sword drawn ready to attack.  
  
"Show yourself." I was surprised by the demanding nature of my tone. It had no resemblance to my true feelings of fear and anxiety.  
  
To my surprise an old woman stepped out from behind the trees. She was dressed in worn clothes of various shades of grey. Her hair was dark and in a tight bun, while her eyes were a brilliant silver framed with long lashes. The deep wrinkles embedded within her skin were the only sign of her age.  
  
"Who are you?" The lady curtsied deeply, I in response raised a brow in surprise. How was it that a peasant knew the traditions of court?  
  
I would be pondering this question for years.  
  
"They call me Luna. I am the village healer an old women who means no harm to anyone." She pointedly looked at my still drawn sword. I examined her carefully to make sure she was unarmed, and when satisfied I put my sword away. Seeing this she continued, "I came to gather herbs." She brought up her basket to emphasise her point. I nodded at the women acknowledging her explanation then I started to gather my things.  
  
"It was a pleasure making your acquaintance Luna." I replied with an indifferent tone then slowly turned to walk away.  
  
"You realise Serenity that I could offer you a place for the night, modest as it may be compared to the palace beds."  
  
I froze.  
  
I had never told this woman my name nor my position. I turned around slowly; I knew my eyes were ablaze with fear and anger.  
  
"What are you?" I sneered at her. She straightened her posture to fit that of a regal queen.  
  
"As I told you, I am the village healer. Many of the villagers call me a witch for my strange...shall we say powers? However they require me to heal the ill when the apothecary cannot."  
  
I did not trust the woman.  
  
I'm sure she knew it too.  
  
I'm also sure she knew that I had little choice but to accept her offer.  
  
And accept I did.  
  
"Why is it that you want to help me?"  
  
"Because I know that if a young women just appears in the village people will talk. And the gossip would reach the palace. I do not approve of the execution of an innocent."  
  
I did not know then that she was lying. That her reasons for helping me were actually far more complex and personal. At that time I was far too distracted by the fact that she believed I was innocent.  
  
The woman led the way to a small cottage. It was quite charming really, made out of stone surrounded by the forest trees and wild flowers and accompanied by a tranquil lake. A picturesque house all in all. As we entered her house she offered me a seat and made me a warm cup of hot chocolate. After a few moments she sat down beside me. Her ebony hair now loose and falling around her shoulders. As I examined her I realised that she was amazingly beautiful for a woman of her age. While the wrinkles of her face conveyed the passage of many long years her eyes held the mirth of one very young.  
  
A young soul captured in an old body.  
  
This caused me to be intrigued by the woman, to know her past, to be able to understand her.  
  
"Have you given any thought to what you shall do now that you have left the palace?" Her voice cut through my thoughts. The question had caught me quite off guard. I had not given any thought to the subject. I had not had that luxury.  
  
"No, I may be forced to impose on your hospitality for a few days." I despised the fact that I had to accept help from a stranger. That I was now utterly dependant on her. Yet I had no other choice. With a wave of her hand she dismissed my statement.  
  
"I believe that Artemis is in search of the Galaxy Knight." I raised an eyebrow, not certain of what she was talking.  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not understand."  
  
"Are you acquainted with the legend of the Promised Knights?"  
  
"I heard the tale as a young child, but I do not remember it now."  
  
"Within every generation there are six chosen ones, chosen ones that possess a power that is beyond our comprehension. These men are called the Promised Knights, trained to serve justice and obliged to help all those who are in need. The leader of these nights is called the Galaxy Knight, as his powers extend to all corners of the galaxy. The prophecy states that a promised knight shall rise unlike any of those before. The death of that knight would bring peace to the land. The last Galaxy Knight would be a being whose power has never been rivalled in history and never shall. The single most powerful being ever to breathe."  
  
"That is quite a tale. What of the other five knights?"  
  
"The Galaxy Fighter is the next in command, followed by the Warrior, Defender, Protector and finally the Healer. Their names suggest their area of expertise."  
  
"I do not understand. This story is like many others I have heard as a child; it holds no originality. What makes anyone believe that such people actually exist?"  
  
Her lips curved into a flirtatious smile.  
  
"Perhaps they do exist and maybe they do not. The main issue here is that Artemis believes they exist, and he is offering many men training as knights in order to find the legendary warriors."  
  
Suddenly her implications were all too clear. It was not something that I would have personally thought of, but the idea provoked an unknown emotion in me. Something between curiosity and ambition. She was able to read me well. I knew not why, and that made me very uneasy.  
  
"You would have to pretend to be a male. If you get caught it would mean certain death."  
  
"Then I won't get caught." The answer was simple, no question about it.  
  
"I have one condition." I raised an eyebrow and narrowed my eyes. I did not trust this women, I admired her yes and I was grateful. But trust?  
  
Never.  
  
"You must return here at every opportunity. I want to train you as my heir."  
  
I accepted her as I still felt that I owed her for the kindness she had bestowed on me.  
  
I would have never have accepted if I had known the truth.  
  
The hunter and the hunted.  
  
I was certain that she was a huntress.  
  
Was I her prey?  
  
Undoubtedly.  
  
Lucky for me she only killed to eat.  
  
"Would you care for some wine?"  
  
Then again maybe I was wrong. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey people! Sorry this took so long but, you'll be glad to hear that it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review as your thoughts mean the world to me. A very big thanks to my dear editor Nightelf, as always your absolutely amazing!! For all those who read the last galaxy knight I think in this chapter you'll start seeing the changes in the plot!  
  
Nekawaii: I was so moved by your review. I think as an author that was the highest complement you could pay me and I thank you for it.  
  
Deadly Diva: Thankyou, I'm really glad you like the new version. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
SilverMo and fiebre: once again I apologise for making you wait so long, but I hope the longer chapter will compensate for it.  
  
Love you all! Now on with the story!  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The only limits humans have are those we place upon ourselves. The constrictions of one's mind are a cell that has no escape. No light can penetrate such darkness. Beware my children. Beware.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I stared at the intricate designs of the large oak doors. I had spent my entire life in luxurious conditions, yet I had never studied a door or taken noticed of the details of life. I traced the delicate patterns with a finger, contemplating that within these doors lay my future home. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Yet now was not the time for doubt.  
  
I walked in.  
  
A guard in armour approached me. His face expressionless he slowly looked me over, and smirked. I could feel the anger rising but I knew better than to let it take hold of me. Without a word the guard turned and with a slight gesture of the hand indicated that I was to follow. On reflection his behaviour seems excusable. After all I was a girl and thus had a small frame. No one would have believed that I could have been one of the chosen ones. Not even I was foolish enough to believe that.  
  
He led me down a long corridor which had walls adorned with grand works of art, each depicting knights in armour. All seemed to see through me, mock me, remind me that I didn't belong here.  
  
So I mocked them back.  
  
I straightened my already rigid posture and defiantly walked down the hall. After a few minutes we came to a large room. The floor was made of white marble and matching columns. In the centre of the room was a single chair. It was not a throne. It was not even grand. In front of the chair was a small round table made of red oak.  
  
So this was the famous Artemis.  
  
He was standing beside the chair. His arm casually resting on top of it. He was studying the floor and had made no gesture or expression that would indicate that he acknowledged my presence. His hair had no trace of colour or life; it fell limply past his shoulders. Yet amazingly it had a lustre and shine that I had never seen in a man. He lazily lifted his face and glanced at me. His features were angular, a sharp jaw, alert grey eyes. His entire demeanour had a strange feline quality.  
  
"So, you are Sean?" He asked simply, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow slightly. His voice was soft, comforting even. Yet the authority behind the mask of sincerity was all too plain.  
  
"Yes." I replied, avoiding his piercing gaze.  
  
Did he know that I was not a man? That the name Sean was one that Luna had picked for me?  
  
"Very well, let me be the first to warn you that life in this palace is not an easy one."  
  
It seemed that he did not.  
  
"You shall be made to work hard and if it is proved that you are not one of the Galaxy Knights you shall be immediately dismissed. Is this understood?" The words were uttered not as a promise nor as a threat, merely as a statement of fact.  
  
I listened to his words carefully, letting his voice sooth my fears and calm my nerves. I quietly replied that I understood. For a moment he merely studied me, an expression of amusement painting itself across his features. His mouth slowly formed a subtle smile, one that's meaning was lost on me. With a wave of his hand he dismissed me.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The same guard escorted me to my room. It was plain. The walls were bare and the only furniture present was a small bed dressed with plain blankets and a bare wooden desk with a matching stool. The room was not grand, or even pleasing to the eye. Yet it was comfortable and would serve me well. A uniform had been placed on the bed. It was a simple black tunic and breaches. The tunic had been adorned with soft burgundy designs. I let my hands indulge in the soft fabric, and only then did I notice the note that had been lying beside the uniform. I slowly unfolded the paper. Within it held the instructions of dinner and a warning that punctuality was of the outmost importance. I glanced at the clock, and realised that I was already running late and hastily pulled on my new clothes.  
  
As I opened the door, a servant was outside waiting for me. He was old, his face a riddle of wrinkles, and his back had been curved because of long years of hard labour, yet his eyes sparked with untamed intelligence. His clothes were simple yet clean and his grey hair had been tied accentuating his narrow face. He gently nodded his head towards me then led me to the same room that I had meet Artemis only a few minutes ago.  
  
"Let me give ye a word of warnin' lad." He had said unexpectedly. "Stay away from those noble boys. They don't like us commoners stepping on their precious pride." He had practically spat the words, yet his face held no trace of anger or resentment. A small smile formed on my lips. I knew only to well the nature of nobles pride.  
  
"And what is your name good sir?"  
  
"Dondelbain." He gave me a puzzled look and opened his mouth to say something further but decided against it. When we reached the hall he once again nodded and left.  
  
His absence caused my anxiousness to return. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and stepped into the room.  
  
The room was no longer empty, but occupied by at least a hundred men of different ages, all hungrily consuming their dinner. They were all attired in the same fashion I was. I will admit that I was more than slightly intimidated and perhaps to a degree even excited. While I knew perfectly well that I could never allow myself to form an attachment to any of these men, I had been in Mina's company long enough for my heart to go a flutter at the thought of being surrounded by so many attractive men. After a few moments I spotted Artemis. He was sitting in the same chair, with a nod of his head he indicated that I was to go to him.  
  
He was attired in a striking white tunic embroidered with gold. Once I reached his side he slowly stood up. Even a simple movement such as this caused silence to fall on everyone present. His authority over his soldiers was clear, but the respect in their eyes was surprising. I knew that the majority of these men had surrendered all their will power to the man who was standing at my side.  
  
I would never be one of them, no matter how much I had been indebted to him.  
  
"Gentlemen we have a new solider among us. Which one of you older ones will sponsor him?" His voice cut through my thoughts. I let my gaze wander to the mass of soldiers. I shifted nervously.  
  
Silence.  
  
A young man slowly put up his hand and relief washed over me. This blinded me to the change in Artemis. His muscles had slightly tensed and his lips pressed ever so slightly together. In the future I would learn to recognise this as a sign that his patience was running thin.  
  
"I've had enough of your pride boys!" His voice boomed, and I could not help but jump a little from surprise. "From this day forth I shall not tolerate noble and common tables under my roof. You are all equal and you shall dine accordingly. Anyone who chooses to act superior can answer to me." The last part of the speech was uttered in a dangerous whisper. His eyes scanned the room. "Who will sponsor him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I shall." My head snapped up. The voice belonged to an older student, one whom I assumed was sixteen. His hair was golden and curled to just above his shoulders. His face seemed to have been sculpted from marble. A sharp nose, a definite jaw line and sharp blue eyes that were filled with mirth. His air was both drenched in seriousness and playfulness. I glanced at Artemis he gently nodded his head and I slowly made my way towards my new sponsor. Once I reached him he held out his hand to me. I accepted. He had a firm yet gentle grip. All the while a sensuous smile was playing upon his lips.  
  
"I am Jadeite de Lioncourt." He turned his face towards another man with blazing silver hair. For a few moments I was transfixed by his hair. It seemed to radiate with an inner light and fell past his shoulders. He had deep azure eyes that were studying me with the same intensity that I was studying him. One could detect his arrogance from the way he was rubbing his left hand along his clean shaven chin. Even as young as sixteen this was a man. His intellectual superiority and wisdom were only too clear.  
  
"That is Malachite Davenport. And that is..." When I saw the man he was referring to my heart sank.  
  
"Damien."  
  
"You are acquainted with the Prince?" Jadeite asked, hiding his confusion with an amused tone. At the realisation of my outburst I tensed, searching my mind for a plausible excuse.  
  
"My brother worked in your gardens. He described you in such detail that I had envisioned you in my mind long before I ever saw you myself. It is an honour to finally meet you highness." I was surprised by my calm tone, for it belied the emotions that were rolling through me. Seeing him again had opened so many half healed wounds. A million questions raced through my mind, yet I could not even look at him.  
  
"It is a pleasure indeed." Damien merely bowed his head in my direction without studying me. His complexion had lost its brilliance in the space of a few days. His eyes no longer carried that childlike naivety, but the resonance of cold hard reality. No words are able to describe how much I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that I was fine, that I had survived. I slowly bit my lower lip, yearning to reach out to him, yet knowing I could not.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Once dinner had ended Jadeite and I walked back to our chambers. He enquired after my family, and I told him that I had none. As I said that he turned his face to me and his usually gentle blue eyes clouded over with an emotion I did not recognise.  
  
Even then he knew I was lying.  
  
For a few long moments we walked in silence. Then I asked him about his background. He told me that his parents were still living on the Lioncourt Estate, however because of the recent drought the crop had been destroyed and thus the finances were quite concerning. He had come to Artemis not because he considered himself to be one of the Promised Knights but as a means to provide for his family; to acquire skills without causing them further expense. I then asked if he had any siblings. Immediately his air changed, he became cold and his lips pressed together in anger.  
  
"He was murdered no more than a month ago."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
"Martians." He practically spat the word.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
"It is quite simple. A few months ago the Martians attacked the Moon. Typical greed, wanting more land, more whores for their men and more riches for their planet. They came to my home, slaughtered my brother. Mutilated him. All in cold blood." I was shocked. I knew it could not be true. The Martians were hot blooded yes, but they were not murders, nor were they disloyal to the kingdom. A cruel smile danced on his lips.  
  
"I had my revenge a few weeks ago."  
  
"How." I looked at him cautiously, fearing what I might hear.  
  
"An eye for and eye. A life for a life. I can tell you no more." His words worried me greatly. Something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. However I knew that I couldn't push him anymore on the subject for the moment, so I changed it.  
  
"What is the cause of the Prince's sadness?" It was his turn to be shocked. He slowly retold my own tale to me as we reached my chamber door. I asked him to come in so we could continue our conversation, he agreed gladly.  
  
"I do not know why, but I believe I can trust you. However what I have revealed to you tonight must not be repeated to anyone." I nodded in understanding.  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"After Damien's sister disappeared he came here to avoid his own monsters. However I believe that some of his ghosts are not of the supernatural, but very real indeed."  
  
"The Queen." He nodded, indicating that I was correct in my guess. Soon after he left my chambers and informed me that he would accompany me to the training grounds the next day.  
  
"Try to get some rest kid." Was the last thing he said.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The training was excruciating. Our masters pushed us to our limits physically, mentally, and emotionally. If anyone cracked under the pressure they were simply dismissed. I remember one particular day we were forced to do push ups with our feet and hands placed on bricks, candles below. I remember feeling my flesh burn. Everyone else had discarded most of their clothing. I did not, for reasons I am sure you can well understand. I can still feel the sharp pain in my muscles, the air filling my lungs rapidly, the sheer force of the exhaustion.  
  
Yet in the end it was worth it.  
  
It always is.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Three years passed. Artemis spent every hour scrutinising every one of us. Jadeite, Malachite and myself had grown close during those three years. We had spent many hours in each other's chambers attempting to make sense of a maths problem, or debating different political ideologies. I did not know it then but Artemis too had noticed our growing friendship. He had noticed that our tempers seemed to complement each other in an extraordinary way. He had been able to observe this by watching us interacting with the other students.  
  
Jadeite's short temper caused many a brawl, and I was often the one to step in to defend him if I noticed he needed the help, (of course I'd spent weeks afterwards reminding him that he was the most disagreeable man on the face of the planet, and so utterly devoid of any sort of common sense that it was almost a confirmed fact that he had fallen on his head as a child.). Malachite rarely joined in the fighting, however he did prevent many from taking place through his piercing cold logic and sharp scolding of Jadeite to keep his cool.  
  
What I failed to notice, which Artemis had not, was that if any of us did step into battle our senses would numb, and our instincts would take over. We'd use the many manoeuvres that we had spent countless hours practising without a second thought.  
  
This was indeed the beginning.  
  
Of what you ask?  
  
It would be no fun if I revealed it to you now would it?  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Artemis sat in on many of our lessons, and naturally we would all do our best to gain his attention and present ourselves in a positive light. During an archery lesson Artemis scolded me repeatedly. He pointed out my poor form, my weak aim, and my incorrect stance.  
  
I was never one to take criticism well, something that I still have not overcome.  
  
After the lesson I immediately went to Jadeite's chamber to tell him about my frustrations. As always I entered without knocking. Now I had heard of Jadeite's reputation with women, and I was not naïve of such things. Yet I was unprepared for the sight that I witnessed.  
  
A young lady dressed in nothing more than a corset was sitting on his lap and they were engaged in a passionate embrace. I cleared my throat loudly, informing the lovers of my presence. Jadeite was the first to see me. His colour paled noticeably and he slowly whispered something into the girl's ear. She in turn coloured a very amusing shade of red, wrapped a shawl around herself and hurriedly left the room.  
  
For minutes all I could do was glare at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Although I have ridiculed you for your stupidity many times I never believed my remarks to be true until now." He very slowly walked towards me, his eyes cold, his manner unnerving.  
  
"You know nothing." I clenched my jaw in response.  
  
"I know that if I had been Artemis, you would have been dismissed without a second thought." With that remark I turned on my heel and walked calmly towards the door. "Maybe next time you'll wait until you find someone you love or at least care for and not risk years of training on a common whore." With that I slammed the door shut. I had not taken more than three steps when I heard glass breaking against the door. I shook my head and continued on my way.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The next day initiated our first week off for three years. I rode out into the forest at dawn, not wanting to confront Jadeite. I did not know what to expect from Luna, or in what fashion she was going to train me as her heir.  
  
I reached the cottage early the next morning. I raised my hand to knock but before I had a chance the door opened. For a few moments we stared at each other. Slowly a smile spread across her lips.  
  
"You have grown child." I embraced the old woman warmly.  
  
"How are you Luna?"  
  
"I am quite the same as always. However we have not much time to waste. There is much we must do before you return to Artemis."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Why my dear someone must teach you to be a woman." I took all my years of training to maintain my composure at that comment.  
  
"You are not serious. Why would I need to know how to behave like a woman when I am a knight?" The old woman smiled, a smile that held deep wisdom.  
  
"My dear, one day your identity will become known, and then you can use that fact that you are female to your advantage."  
  
"How?" I was truly intrigued.  
  
"Truly child you have much to learn."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The day passed and I had spent most of it bathing in scented waters. Luna brushed my long golden mane of hair until every hair was in its delicate place. She taught me how to sit and walk in a woman's dress.  
  
"This is absurd, I am intelligent and well acquainted with the art of the sword. I do not need to resort to such measures to be able to gain an advantage over men."  
  
"My dear, I would teach you letters if you had not been educated. Beauty and seduction are merely two more tools that you may harness against opponents." I nodded my head slowly then after a moment I could feel my entire body stiffen.  
  
"Seduction?"  
  
"It is like dangling a carrot in front a horse. Experience is everything my dear."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Shortly after she took me down into the town market place. I could feel my cheeks redden when I noticed men staring. Luna whispered furiously in my ear reminding me to maintain my posture. For a few moments I left Luna's side to a cart selling pomegranates.  
  
"The original fruit of sin." It was a very male voice. I could feel his warm breath on my bare neck. I turned my head slightly.  
  
Sapphire eyes.  
  
The man was beautiful. His cobalt hair was slowly being ruffled in the breeze blowing softly on his tanned skin. He had high cheek bones and a defined jaw line. I could feel my breath catching in my throat. I took a deep breath attempting to avoid his piercing gaze while slowly remembering all Luna had told me. Furthermore I could fell my own anger growing. The man was devouring me with his eyes like I was a local strumpet. His arrogance was insufferable. I let a smile grace my lips. Luna had been right. This would be fun.  
  
"Much like yourself my lordship." I slowly stepped closer to him until our bodies were almost touching, I gently let the back of my hand brush against his cheek.  
  
His eyes darkened with lust almost immediately.  
  
His next response was one that I had not expected. His lips brutally crushed on my own, stealing my first kiss.  
  
First kisses were meant to be drowned in innocence and sweet dreams.  
  
Not this.  
  
Not this, brutal assault on my senses. One of his hands was cupping the side of my cheek, the other pressed firmly around my waist moulding our two bodies together in the most intimate of ways. By the end of it my lips were slightly bruised and I was completely out of breath.  
  
For a few moments I stared at him in shock  
  
The hunter.  
  
In the distance I could hear something collapse, I think I recall him swearing quietly. His attention was diverted for an instant.  
  
It was all I needed.  
  
I had no desire to be the hunted.  
  
I ran back to Luna's cottage.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I returned to the market at nightfall. I noticed him standing next to the same pomegranate stand with a companion. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I hid in the bushes.  
  
"You have searched for hours, you will not find her tonight my lord." There was no response. The companion sighed and walked away defeated.  
  
In solitude he gently picked a pomegranate off the crate, and for a few moments he seemed lost in its burgundy texture. He then slowly cracked it open and placed a single red seed into his mouth.  
  
"So the games begin." The words sent a chill through my spine. He then let the pomegranate fall from his hands. It was soon after crushed by his tailor made black leather boots.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
That night I lost my innocence to one of the local villagers.  
  
Yes, yes call me a whore if you wish but not a single part of me regrets it. Although I do admit that it didn't occur for the appropriate reasons. The kiss...the man in the market place had awakened feelings that I did not know how to handle.  
  
I was afraid.  
  
Even though I had provoked it.  
  
The feelings for him that had arisen after one single kiss were overwhelming. My logic was perhaps a little strained at the time but in my mind I believed that if I slept with another man he would disappear. When this did not occur I grew increasingly anxious.  
  
I indulged in the forbidden pleasure many times when I was away from Artemis's palace, all with the same motive. To remove a certain dark haired man from my mind.  
  
Unfortunately for me nothing is ever that simple.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The journey back to Artemis's castle was a long one. In a space of a week I had changed so drastically. I gently touched my lips where I could still feel that kiss. I quickly banished the thought from my mind. I didn't know what to expect from Jaedite on my arrival. Nor was I particularly looking forward to the gruelling training that I would have to endure. Yet at that moment I remembered something a little startling. Luna had never mentioned how I was to be her heir. On reaching the palace I quietly took my horse back to the stables and gently fed it a carrot while still in deep thought.  
  
"Running away was never your style."  
  
I did not have to look up to know who it was. I would have recognised that voice anywhere.  
  
"Perhaps." He was leaning against the door of the stable, the rays of the sun illuminating his blonde hair giving him a divine glow. He was attractive, no one could doubt that.  
  
"Is that all I am to expect in reply?" A part of me had hoped that there would be no ice between us on my arrival. My hopes had been in vain.  
  
"What would you like me to say?" The statement caught him by surprise. For a moment he lifted both brows and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. An instant after realisation sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"That you were wrong. That you cannot bear to have our friendship strained. That when you left in the morning you felt a part of you leave. That you have never been more sorry in your life." I smiled at his words.  
  
"You know I am too stubborn for that." I met him halfway. He gently nodded his head in a recognition.  
  
"As am I."  
  
"You do realise I'll never let you live it down." He walked over and gently hugged my shoulders.  
  
"You should have said goodbye."  
  
"You wouldn't have let me."  
  
"That's never stopped you before." With that we both smiled. It was always like this; neither of us could stay mad at the other for long.  
  
"I'm glad he finally apologised. He was beginning to drive me crazy with his wild ranting. Really Sean, I don't know what you have done to him. One would almost be tempted to say you have bewitched him." I gave Malachite a hug the instant I saw him. Of course due to the nature of his comment Jadeite would have to get angry. Or at least pretend to be so.  
  
"What are you implying sir?"  
  
Malachite merely gave him on of his signature enigmatic smiles.  
  
I was home.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"What do you mean he dismissed 50 soldiers?"  
  
"Really Sean, you go away for a week and already you're loosing your hearing. Did the girl scream your name a little to loudly for your nerves?" I glared at Jadeite.  
  
"If I was deaf, then I would be lucky as there are many cures for that inadequacy. In your case, stupidity, there are no such luxuries." Malachite smiled but hid it behind a cough after seeing the daggers in Jadeite's eyes.  
  
"The man has no time to waste. He simply said that there was no possibility of them being the chosen ones. Thus keeping them around would only waste his time and resources." The silence in the classroom had become deafening by the time Malachite had finished his explanation. The three of us looked guiltily at the teacher.  
  
"No gentleman, we shall wait till your conversation is over, as I'm sure it is of vital importance." All three of us apologised and returned to our practices. It had been a magic class, and each one of us had discovered our own individual talents. Jadeite had the ability to create any lifeless object with his mind, while Malachite was able to manipulate the shape of his body and liquidate. Now this was not necessarily a good weapon when in the company of Jadeite. I remember one particular occasion when they had quarrelled over some insignificant matter and when Malachite had converted into water Jadeite poured him into a tight fitting container and placed him among ice. Malachite had an ever-present cough for the next winter. I was able to move objects with my mind, and we all had the ability to fly.  
  
"I forgot to inform you two that Artemis has organized a trip to the village for a night next week." Malachite's words cut through my thoughts. On hearing the comment a sly smile began to form on Jadeite's lips, and a more subtle version was already dancing upon Malachite's lips. "I'm sure the company shall be very pleasurable." I rolled my eyes. "Sean if I didn't know you better I'd say you had no desire for the company of women." Jadeite teased. "Call me a romantic but I believe that women posses far more character than to be considered a mere object of our pleasure." Jadeite laughed his rich laugh. "I need you if only to make me laugh." Was his reply.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
That night I had the same nightmare, and after trying for the third time to get some sleep and still being unsuccessful I decided to take a walk in the garden to calm my nerves. I slowly sat among some bushes staring at the earth. A curious little planet it was. It had been isolated for centuries.  
  
A strange sound interrupted my thoughts. For a few long moments I listened to the night, yet the noise was not repeated. Assuming it was my imagination I decided to ignore it for the time being. But then it occurred again. I was now convinced that my own subconscious was not playing tricks with my mind and thus went in search for the source of the sound.  
  
What I found shattered my heart a hundred times.  
  
Even the memory is excruciating.  
  
Damien.  
  
His emerald eyes were awash with tears, his golden bangs wild and gently dancing in the wind. He was staring at the earth, his knees drawn to his chest. He smelt overwhelmingly of the drink. He was no more than a trembling child, lost in a world in which he did not belong.  
  
"Majesty?"  
  
His head shot up at the sound of my voice. For moments he stared at me, his emerald eyes piercing the very depths of my soul. No words can ever describe how much I wanted to take him into my arms to comfort him like had done for me in the past.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" A deep sigh escaped his lips, and I quietly sat down beside him. Moments passed in silence. I studied his face; deep lines had emerged around his lips and in the corner of his eyes. He looked years older than he was.  
  
"I am sure you have heard my tale from the others. The weight on my shoulders is nothing more than loneliness."  
  
"But the Queen?" He smirked bitterly at the comment, his eyes darking with anger and hate.  
  
"She is dead to me. She died with my father the moment she condemned Serenity." He repeated my name, a single tear falling from his right eye. He wiped it away hurriedly. The alcohol had loosened his tongue and he continued. "I was the one who found her next to our father's body." He closed his eyes trying to maintain his composure. "I held her trembling body and stared into the dead eyes of our father. I know it was unjust of me but I thanked God a thousand times that it had been him and not her. But she was taken from me anyway. I can't-" He stopped, drawing a deep breath, the tears falling freely. "I can't live without both of them. Just one, give me one of them back."  
  
All caution had blown away with the wind.  
  
I placed my arms around him and slowly ran my fingers through his hair. His words slowly became incoherent.  
  
"I'm here Damien. I'm here." I whispered it quietly in his ears as he cried himself to sleep in my arms, not bothering to disguise my voice in the usual way. I cursed myself a thousand times, but I could not revel my identity to him yet. If I was to be found out he too would share my fate. The Queen would spare no one. Of that I was certain.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The week passed quickly with the chores and anticipation of the trip helping to hasten the pace of time. The morning of the trip I slowly saddled my black stallion and steered it towards the others. To my surprise two had been added to our usual group of three. "Sean, these are some good friends of mine. This is Nephrite." Jadeite pointed to a young man with long curly auburn hair and deep emerald green eyes that seemed to shine with the wisdom of the stars. I recognised him from our magic classes. He had the power to cast powerful illusions. I had envied him very much for possessing such a power. "And this is Zoicite." Jadeite's voice cut through my thoughts. Now Zoicite I knew from the academic classes. He was more intelligent than everyone else put together. His incredible mind reminded me of Amy. I shook hands with both men and told them that it was a pleasure to meet them. "Does anyone know exactly where we are going?" I asked, my tone betraying my impatience. "I believe that we are going to a remote village not far from Sirocco." Nephrite answered. I did not like the way the man glanced at me; it was almost as if he knew that I was hiding something of importance from them.  
  
Artemis's voice cut through my thoughts. In his same authoritarian tone he announced that it was time to leave and slowly began to lead us to our destination.  
  
None of us were prepared for what was to happen.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww The market place of the village was bustling. The smells of various spices tantalized the air. Artemis called all of the soldiers around him. He handed each one of us a small bag of gold. "This is your pocket money. Spend it as you wish. I have already prepared our accommodation for the night. You all have separate rooms in the local inn. So take this time and enjoy yourselves for you will not have this opportunity for quite some time again." With that he melted into the hustle and bustle of the market place. As we were riding through the market place the sound of breaking glass reached our ears. Simultaneously we turned to find the source of the noise. Beside the broken glass stood a middle aged man, bald and a little overweight. His clothes were nothing more than rags and his beard seemed to hold the contents of every meal he had eaten in the past two days. His hands were raised above his head ready to strike. At his feet was a young girl no more than 16. Her face was raw, with blotches of red and a gallery of small cuts obviously caused by a beating. She was quietly whimpering and begging for mercy. "You will marry the one I chose for you or else I'll kill you!" The man's voice boomed. His hand came down violently to the tear soaked face of the young girl. As the moments passed I could feel the anger slowly taking control over me. I could barely hear Jadeite's warning for me to stay calm. The temper I had always been able to control was about to stir, open its ugly jaws, and howl. The man raised his hand again, but it never made contact with the young girl's face. I held his hand above his head with my mind. "A true gentlemen never raises a hand against a lady." I tried to keep my voice calm as I got off my horse and slowly walked towards the insufferable man. Behind me I could hear Jadeite quietly swearing under his breath. "She is my daughter, and thus my property to do with as I please." He sneered.  
  
"Do you mock me peasant?" My composure was threatening to collapse at any moment. I released his hand. He slowly moved towards me, straightening his posture, trying to reach my height. He thought he could scare me.  
  
Fool.  
  
"No good sir, do you dare mock me?"  
  
I snapped.  
  
If I had been calm I would have realised that his words could not have been mere circumstance. That it was all to plain that someone had arranged this to provoke a response from me.  
  
As I stared into his eyes with immeasurable anger they slowly changed from their natural brown to the colour of ice. I picked him up with strength I didn't know I possessed and threw him into the brick wall with all my strength.  
  
My rage had blinded me to the screams of the young girl and my friends. All I could see was my father's blood running on the marble. His lifeless eyes staring into oblivion. The blue in his features. The maggots that would be now feeding off his lifeless corpse. I kicked and punched the man with all my strength.  
  
"I'll kill you!" I screamed it again and again.  
  
It took all four of them to pull me off him. By that time the man was already unconscious, and drawing close to death. I could feel my self struggling to get free. I screamed at them. In the end it was Jadeite's punch that broke me out of my spell. He was sitting on top of me pushing my shoulders into the ground screaming at me to calm down.  
  
I slowly looked into their eyes. I could feel Artemis's shadow looming above us. I could see the fear and shock. I knew I had started whimpering, that I was crying like a child. I was too emotionally distraught to realise that the fear in their eyes had melted into concern. Nor did I hear their words.  
  
"He was glowing." Malachite had whispered, his usually collected demeanour shaken. He quickly swallowed the lump in his throat. Jadeite was still staring at my closed eyes. Artemis quickly pulled him off me and shook him violently.  
  
"What did you see?" His voice was clam but the command was clear.  
  
"They were gold." Artemis nodded. He too had witnessed the change of my eye colour.  
  
"My search is over." 


	4. chapter 4

Hey people! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long but here's the next chapter! Once again a big thanks to my fabulous editor, love u girl!! Please leave a review, I'd love to know what u think or any suggestions u might have!  
  
To: SilverMo, moon,gates, slaying. Sailor-Nekawaii, Silver Hawk Angel, Lady of Enchantment, Chyna: First of all thankyou so much for all your kind words, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this chapter, your reviews really gave me the inspiration to write..so thankyou once again.  
  
To: secrets: It meant so much to me to read your review, I love fanfiction and I know how hard it is to come by a good story, I'm hounored for you to have placed me in that category.  
  
Deadly Diva: Thankyou, I think if you're the future heir of a kingdom you have to be storng, so go us!! Hehe  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Never trust those who inhabit the planet of Earth. They may appear sincere, caring almost, but all their motives are drowned in selfish desires. They seduce us, lure us into the unknown with the promise of mystery. Enigmatic they may be but they are not to be trusted. Under no circumstances allow yourselves to fall into their hands.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The first thing I remember was waking up feeling my limbs being slowly devoured in a soft feather mattress. Sweet smells tantalised my senses. For a few moments I was in pure bliss and completely content with my situation.  
  
Then I remembered the events of the night before.  
  
As I bolted upright a sharp pain raced from my head down to my toes. As I closed my eyes I could feel strong hands push me back into the bed. I opened my eyes hastily only to be meet with Artemis's grey eyes peering down on me.  
  
"You are not yet well enough to sit up."  
  
"The man...is he?" I could feel my voice crack, and tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"He is fine. Damien used his healing powers to make sure he was well." I closed my eyes as the relief washed over me.  
  
"I do not know what came over me." It was a blatant lie, and not a very good one at that. I knew very well the reasons for my actions. What I did not know was how I had been provoked to such extremes. It was only then that the strangeness of the situation occurred to me. Why was I being rewarded when I was to be dismissed? I studied Artemis's face and to my amazement there were rings present under his eyes. His hair was slightly out of place.  
  
"What has happened?" I looked at him with dread in my eyes. To my surprise a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"An event of great significance. One which I have been waiting for my whole life." This was defiantly not what I had expected, it was of course obvious to me that he had discovered the identity of the Galaxy Knight. I was curious to know who the Promised Knight was, but his identity destroyed any sense of security I had.  
  
"May I inquire as to the identity of The Galaxy Knight?" A puzzled look slowly spread across his face, it was quickly replaced by his usual calm expression.  
  
"I am sure you are well aware that the Galaxy Knight possesses a golden aura. In moments of great anger this aura can be made visible to the plain eye through the iris changing colour." I nodded my head, indicating that I understood. "Well, when you lost control in the market place for a brief moment your eyes were gold."  
  
It took a few moments for his words to register in my mind. After long minutes when the his meaning finally dawned on me it seemed utterly ludicrous.  
  
In many ways it still does.  
  
"That is not possible." I replied using all my self control to stop myself from laughing.  
  
"Why is it not so? Your skills with sword are undisputed, your magic remarkable. I'm beginning to believe that I was blind not to detect it earlier."  
  
"But I'm a woman!" The words left my mouth without my consent. I could feel myself pale as I saw his eyes darken.  
  
"If this is your idea of being amusing Sean." His voice held a deep warning that was verging on the edge of a threat.  
  
I don't know why after all these years I blurted out my deepest secret. But it was the only way for me to prove to him that I was not what he believed me to be. I took a deep breath this time fully aware of what I was risking. I knew what the consequences would be. Then again a large part of me didn't care.  
  
I was always a strange one. Asking me to explain my actions is often futile. My motives are often unknown even to myself.  
  
"I assure you my Lord that what I just told you was a statement of fact."  
  
I had never witnessed Artemis loose his composure the way he did that morning. His features became riddled with rage. His jaw was pressed together so tightly that I was afraid that any more force would cause it to shatter.  
  
"Guards!" He yelled the command, the sound of his voice bouncing of the walls caused me to jump. A small plump man staggered into the room and at the sight of an Artemis in high rage he began trembling. I couldn't blame him. "Bring the priest here." His eyes remained on me as he whispered the words. A chill went down my spine. I could see the effort it took him to maintain his composure in the face of a revelation such as this. The guard scurried out hurriedly.  
  
Long moments passed. Artemis slowly paced up and down the small room. I could hear him swearing quietly under his breath. Every now and then he would glance at me. I could feel his eyes burning into my soul. The rage intermingled with disbelief was rolling off him in angry waves.  
  
"You summoned me my Lord?" The priest asked timidly. He was a little man, quite chubby with a good natured face. He had lost most of his dark hair yet his eyes still held undiminished intelligence. Artemis slowly faced him and straightened his posture.  
  
"Check him. Inform me if you find anything peculiar." With that he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Never before did I feel so venerable, or so uncertain of what was to become of me.  
  
My feelings would have been quite different had I been aware of the prediction of the prophecy of the Promised Knights:  
  
"The fifth knight shall rise; unlike any other the world has previously seen."  
  
Once the examination was complete the priest looked grimly at me.  
  
"I shall pray for you my child, for I would not wish Artemis's wrath on the devil himself."  
  
Slowly I willed myself out of bed. After my years of training under the command of Artemis I had become well acquainted with his disposition. I knew very well that the moment he returned into the room he would demand to know my real identity. I had to stand up to him in order to regain his respect. I would not allow him to dismiss me on grounds so trivial as my sex.  
  
I stood beside the bed with my head held high.  
  
And waited.  
  
I watched as the old oak door opened, screeching in pain as its joints where pushed out. Artemis's eyes were grim, his jaw set firmly. I was mesmerised with his hair, slowly waving with every step he took. His normally pale complexion had now become ghostly. He stopped a meter away from me.  
  
"Who are you?" It was not the yell that I had expected, but a defeated whisper. No more was there authority behind his words. He let his eyes meet with mine, almost pleading for an answer.  
  
I knew I could only tell him the truth.  
  
I could not speak. The walls of my mouth had become as dry as the deserts of the Earth. My breath as scarce as a black rose. I slowly ran my tongue along my lips willing myself to speak yet no words came. For long moments silence hung between us. Then I was finally able to gather my courage.  
  
"I am Serenity, daughter of King Aura II, Princess of the Moon."  
  
There was no longer any surprise riddled in his features. His complexion did not pale anymore at my declaration. He closed his eyes gently and after long moments a silent sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"It is as I suspected."  
  
His words caught me off guard I did not know how to reply. Fortunately he did not require one.  
  
"We shall leave for the Moon Palace at dawn. There you shall be presented to your mother, her royal majesty the Queen. She shall decide your fate, for I cannot."  
  
"You believe me guilty of what she accused me of." I whispered the words not being able to mask the hurt and betrayal that I felt.  
  
"Quite on the contrary. I believe you are innocent. Although now I realise that you are capable of great deception, the years I have studied your character would not allow me to believe you capable of killing your father Sean" He took a moment and corrected himself. "My apologies, Princess."  
  
"You need not apologise to me, nor address me by a title that I gave up years ago. I may have royal blood running through my veins, but I have no title. I am nothing more than an outlaw, who has trained to be a knight. So if you address me my Lord I request you use the title sir and nothing more."  
  
"That is my concern. You may be female but that only further confirms that you are indeed the Promised Knight I have been searching for. Ask me not how at the moment, but I am obliged to take you the Queen. She is not foolish enough to kill the most powerful knight under her command." His features were growing more weary by the moment, his shoulders slouching slightly due to the weight that had been placed on them. Silently he turned his back on me and walked with heavy steps towards the oak door.  
  
"Have you been able to identify the other Promised Knights?" I asked quietly as he reached for the handle. I was unable to see the small smile that danced on his lips at the question, but I knew it was there.  
  
"It seems that your group of friends were destined for each other. Malachite is the Fighter, his calm countenance will help him fulfil his duties. Jadeite is the Warrior, I would keep an eye on that one as I am sure you are well aware his temper can cause a good deal of trouble. Nephrite is the Defender, his powers of illusion will be of great use to you, of that I am certain. Zoicite is the Protector, his intelligence is unrivalled in the realm. I do not need to tell you how valuable that is. Finally your brother is the Healer, a man destined never to fight but only to serve others. Especially his younger sister."  
  
With those words he abandoned me to the cold arms of solitude. Only then did I consider how my identity would affect my friends. How it would hurt my brother. My heart ached. Yet all I could do was wait.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Jadeite watched with detached eyes as the girl scurried around the room gathering her clothes. He took the bottle of brandy in his trembling hands and slowly poured himself yet another glass. Drowning the contents quickly he allowed its rich taste to grant him gratification. He did not hear the girl leave his room as he was too busy contemplating the flames within the fire place. For a moment he allowed to flames to comfort him with their warmth. Yet his anger soon returned. In his rage he threw the glass into the flames and watched as they roared appreciatively. He resumed his seat and took the bottle of brandy from its resting place. For a few moments he caressed the glass with his fingers, admiring its texture. He then placed it to his lips and filled his mouth yet again with the bitter yellow liquid.  
  
His senses were too numbed to realise that Malachite had entered his room. Nor did he notice that his friend's usual rigid demeanour was even more stiff, his eyes a little more cold.  
  
Malachite shook his head as he noticed his friend's blood shot eyes and detected the smell of sex in the room. Slowly he took the brandy out of his hands and placed it out of his reach. His friend was too drunk to fight.  
  
"So I see Artemis has told you." Malachite's voice was bitter as he spat the words. Jadeite slowly lifted his head, but it seemed that his neck could not contain its weight.  
  
"Bah." was the only meaningful word he could string together. They sat in silence for hours, Malachite making sure that Jadeite could not access any more alcohol. He held his head as Jadeite released the toxin from his stomach.  
  
"How could he...she..." The alcohol had loosened his tongue and left him unable to control his emotions. Tears swam in Jadeite's blue eyes and spilled freely on his white cheeks. Malachite slowly helped his friend to bed, watching as he fell into a troubled sleep. Only then did he have time to confront his own feelings of anger and betrayal.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
It was past midnight and I was attempting to read a book. I could not sleep for my nerves were on edge, anticipating what would happen tomorrow. I once again tried to commit myself to the novel yet my concentration was broken by the sound of footsteps. I closed the book and listened intently. The footsteps grew louder with each passing moment.  
  
My door floor open. I spun around about to protest my outrage when my eyes fell on Damien. I could feel a lump growing in my throat. I had left my hair out, the gold ringlets now fell to the small of my back. I had also left my chest unbound. I could feel his eyes studying me for long moments. I wanted him to yell, to scream, to do anything. The ominous silence was excruciating. His hair was wild, his eyes ablaze. For a moment I closed my eyes attempting to regain my composure. When I opened them he was no more than a few inches away from me. A small smile began to dance on his lips, he pulled me into his arms and gave me a violent hug.  
  
"You're safe, you're here." He murmured the words over and over again. After long minutes he pushed me away from him. His hands were still resting on my shoulders, his eyes gazing into my own. Then I noticed that his complexion was no longer so pale, his countenance no longer so worn.  
  
"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again. At the moment I'm too thankful that you are okay to scold you about keeping your identity from me. No matter what you think the Queen would do." I looked at him amazed. "I know you better than you may think kid." I smiled at him and embraced him yet again.  
  
"You don't know what it did to me to see you that night." My emotions overwhelmed me at that moment. He gently brushed away a tear with his thumb.  
  
"It does not matter. You are safe. You are safe Serenity. I'm sure that was our father's last wish." The mention of our father broke any form of composure I had. So I indulged in a luxury I had not had for many years. I cried in the arms of my beloved brother.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The journey to the Queen's palace was a silent one. Jadeite and Malachite would not so much as look at me. Damien rode beside me at times reminding me that things would be alright. Zoicite and Nephrite had been courteous but even they had the mark of betrayal in their eyes.  
  
"Let us stop for a few moments. I believe the horses are growing weary." Artemis instructed quietly. I secured my horse to a nearby tree as I approached Jadeite. He hurriedly left towards the bushes. I started to follow him when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Give him time." I slowly turned to look at Malachite, his tone had not held a request but a command.  
  
"Will you not even look at me?" His head snapped up and I could feel his angry eyes burn into my soul.  
  
"I found him last night on the brink of drinking himself to death." Malachite whispered furiously. "You know his disposition as well as I. Do not provoke him." He hissed the words.  
  
"What about you. For all these years you have never confronted me with anything. Say what you will Malachite but have the courage to say it." I knew I was testing his patience, yet it was also the only way to communicate with him.  
  
"And after all these years you never deemed us worthy of knowing this secret. That you are an outlaw with a bounty of god knows what on your head? Is your folly so great that it blinded you to all the dangers that surrounded you? Or did you just associate us with the Queen?" He had not made an attempt to mask the venom in his voice.  
  
"I was attempting to protect you. Surely I do not have to explain my reasons for that." His eyes pierced my own looking to see if I was telling him the truth. His amethyst eyes darkened slightly. He took a deep breath and once again returned to his emotionless mask. He opened his mouth to say something but did not.  
  
"I had not considered it. Yet with that statement I cannot forget this easily. That can only be achieved with time." His words were cold and they were the last he uttered as he returned to his horse. Yet they caused a smile to dance on my lips. He had not forgotten. But he had forgiven and that was all I desired.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
When we resumed our journey I silently rode alongside Jadeite.  
  
"Running away was never your style."  
  
A smirk creased his lips. "Perhaps." He replied with cold disdain. His reaction had surprised me, and forced me to change tactics.  
  
"I heard you have taken to the drink again. Are you wholly devoid of sense or do you just take delight in vexing me?" The change in his demeanour was instantaneous. His eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"What I choose to consume is none of your business, you..." He saw the smile in my eyes and the words died on his lips. After a few long moments he sighed. "You know me too well."  
  
"It was never hard to gain a reaction from you."  
  
"It least I am not made of ice."  
  
"I am quite proud to be made of ice. It allows me to take any form I wish. Liquid, solid or gas."  
  
"Pity about the solid. From all I've seen you seem no more than liquid and gas."  
  
"Better to be made of gas than nothing at all." I could see that he was attempting to hide a smile.  
  
"This does not mean we are friends Serenity." I smiled, his meaning was beyond clear.  
  
"Of course not sir, please do not insult me with the idea of forming an acquaintance with you." He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I was a fool to believe you had changed." His eyes were now glowing with mirth.  
  
"Well that is not new, I've been telling you for years that you didn't have any common sense." After the comment I caught Damien's gaze, the smirk on his lips clearly said 'I told you so.'  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Once we had reached the palace Artemis told me that he had informed the Queen of the discovery of the Promised Knights. There was to be a ball that night in their honour. He insisted that I wear a dress and that I be presented as a Princess.  
  
Till this day I know not how they convinced me to go through with it.  
  
Upon reaching my chambers I found a soft cream coloured silk dress. I let my fingers run along the soft material. Next to it was placed a note. It was, as I expected, from Artemis informing me that he and the others would meet me in the ball room. Slowly I slipped the dress on. I summoned a maid to assist me with my hair. She was quite puzzled and I told her that I was the Galaxy Knight's companion. She smiled and graciously tied my hair in a half bun allowing some of the ringlets to fall loosely around my shoulders.  
  
"You are enchanting my lady." I blushed at her comment. Almost instantaneously I was angered with myself. I was already becoming weak at the hands of a simple white dress.  
  
As you would assume at this time I was blissfully unaware of the on goings at the ball room. Believe me if I had known I might have avoided it entirely.  
  
And I assure you, it would not have been on account of the Queen.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Where is she?" Jaedite whispered to Malachite, the worry evident in his tone. He allowed his gaze to fall on Damien. He looked regal sitting on a small throne next to the overbearing one of the Queen. While he was perfectly composed his brows were subtly arched indicating that he too was worried.  
  
"Jadeite you have been asking that non stop for the past twenty minutes. If you so much as think of asking again I shall strangle you here with my bare hands." Malachite whispered furiously. Jadeite sighed, defeated. His eyes wandered over the ball room and rested on the Queen. No one could deny that she was beautiful. Yet her beauty was superficial, her taunt skin too much like marble, her rouged lips to overdone. He shifted his gaze quickly. Her very presence was unnerving.  
  
"I have a strange feeling about tonight." Nephrite whispered. His long auburn hair had been tied firmly accentuating his pronounced features. Jadeite slowly studied the green eyes of his friend. At times he felt threatened by the mysticism present in those eyes. It scared him even more that he was starting to believe that he could talk to the stars.  
  
"The Princesses of the Planets have not made their entrance yet. I would find it unusual indeed if Serenity was enounced at the ball before them." Zoicite added. Jaedite groaned. The man even made the most trivial expressions seem like a phrase from an academic textbook.  
  
As if on que the first Princess was announced. All four men turned simultaneously to the staircase. And an angel stood there clad in a dress of turquoise blue, a shade slightly lighter then her hair. Her eyes were a deep sapphire and sparked with intelligence. Zoicite could feel himself pulled to her for some unknown reason. He didn't realise that he was smiling or that his face had lit up at the sight of her. Unfortunately for him he was the only one out of the four men that didn't realise this.  
  
"Why, is it possible that our dear Zoi has finally reached puberty?" Nephrite teased. However the words were barely out of his mouth when a sight caused him to forgot all words. Zoicite and the others followed his gaze to the staircase. There stood a tall young woman, her brown hair flowing down her back with a green Greek style dress covering her curves.  
  
"You were saying?" Zoicite whispered.  
  
"The Princess Rei of Mars." Jadeite could feel the anger bubbling in his being threatening to break loose at any moment. Malachite's hand served as a warning for him to keep his composure. He stared at her silently with cold hatred. Yet he could not prevent his eyes from roaming on the blood red satin dress the clung to her like a second skin. He swore to himself quietly, hating that his body was already reacting to her.  
  
The last Princess was announced, and while Malachite admired her figure and beauty he could not help but think that she was just another spoilt princess concerned with nothing more than herself and her perfectly manicured fingers.  
  
He could not have been more wrong.  
  
"It cannot be." Nephrite whispered.  
  
"It is." Jaedite sneered.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"What is it Rei?" Mina demanded of Rei, her tone conveying her annoyance. She followed the fiery princesse's gaze to a very handsome blonde man who looked like an Athenian God.  
  
"I'll kill him...Mars Power-"  
  
"No!" Ami's words caused her to stop. "Not here. And not before you tell us why." Rei took a deep breath. She could feel the fire surging through her veins. If not for her friends she would have torn him limb from limb.  
  
"I'm sure you all remember the circumstances surrounding my brother's murder. A young man killed him in cold blood claiming it was revenge for the blood of his kin. Blood that was never spilt by Martians." A single tear slid down her cheek. The other remained silent. Without warning she broke away from her friends and came face to face with Jadeite.  
  
"How dare you show yourself here." Her features had become riddled with rage, the mere sight of him was provoking too many emotions within her. Many she was not willing to acknowledge.  
  
"I believe we have not been formally introduced. My name is Jaedite de Lioncourt." He replied, his voice flat, a cynical look in his eyes. He could feel his friends form a circle around him.  
  
"I do not acquaint myself with murderers." She spat the words. Kunzite was the one who restrained Jadeite from attacking the foolish girl.  
  
"It takes one to know one." Lita quickly took hold of Rei's wrist before she could slap the man before her.  
  
"Keep out of our way, or else we will not be responsible for our actions." Lita sneered. They were about to move away from the enraged group of men when the announce's voice caused them to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I took a deep breath as the door opened. There must have been over 500 courtiers in the hall and it seemed that not one of the was even drawing breath. My instincts were screaming at me to run away. I almost did. That was before my eyes fell on the Queen.  
  
I calmly walked down the stairs holding my head high.  
  
"Hello mother." My voice echoed off the walls. My tone had been harshly cold yet it had been well deserved. I watched as her features slowly twisted with hatred. She rose furiously from her throne trembling with anger.  
  
"Guards, seize this insolent creature at once! You shall not live to see dawn!" The Queen had sneered at me. Her words made not a single impression on me. I stared at her coldly. I observed the guards coming closer through the corner of my eye. I knew very well that I could annihilate them easily if need be.  
  
"No." The command was not yelled but simply given as a statement of fact. Its rich wine like texture no doubt belonged to Rei. She calmly stepped forward and placed herself between myself and The Queen. It was not long before the scouts and the Promised Knights had formed a tight wall between me and her.  
  
"Kill them all." The Queen ordered, no a trace of emotion present in her voice.  
  
"Will you kill the heir to the throne? The protectors of your crown and the Legendary Knights that are destined to protect your kingdom?" The voice belonged to Damien, he slowly stepped away from the throne and stood beside me taking my hand in his. His words were cold and firm. For a moment the Queen was stunned into defeat. Then a scream of rage escaped her lips and she left the room in a furious mess. Damien turned toward the crowd.  
  
"Please let us continue the festivities. The Queen I dare say is felling a little ill." He had uttered the words with such conviction that I almost believed his words were true. I felt Rei's arms wrap around me immediately.  
  
"Someone is playing for attention."  
  
"Like you can talk Pyro." I embraced her warmly. Some things never change.  
  
The girls swept me away to a silent corner. I was trying desperately to enjoy myself yet something was not right. I had the distinct impression someone was watching me.  
  
"Did I tell you Serenity, the Prince of Earth is here." She instantly had my attention.  
  
"The Earth?" I whispered with rage. "My father forbade them from ever coming to this court again. How dare she disobey him like this!"  
  
"Well it is not all bad, at least he has given us something very pleasant to look at." I couldn't help but smile at this. No one could ever maintain anger around Mina.  
  
"Some whisper that he lacks a soul, that he traded it for his handsome features." Rei whispered, a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Do they indeed?" I will admit I was beginning to be very intrigued by this man.  
  
"It would not surprise me if he was the devil himself. There's something inhuman about that man, he never shows any emotion and is heartless to the women who love him. And I assure you there have been many." Lita whispered.  
  
"They say that no woman is immune to his charm." Rei returned. The man was becoming more appealing with every passing minute.  
  
"Enough about the prince of Earth...I want to know about those dashing men with you." I smiled at Mina's comment and answered her questions as she slowly interrogated me about the silver haired knight.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
After spending an hour or so with my friends I had walked out onto the balcony in search of solitude. The air was crisp and the night calm. I gazed at the vast kingdom of the Moon. It extended to the very horizon and then seemed to disappear. It had been a very emotionally taxing night. A gentle sigh escaped my lips as I slowly tilted my head to feel the soft breeze on my hair. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realise there was another presence on the balcony.  
  
"Hello lover." The whisper was like a soft caress and caused a shiver to run down my spine. It awakened many emotions, emotions that I had been desperately trying to forget. I turned my head slightly and recognised him instantly. His face was hidden in the shadows, his tall form leaning lazily on the wall, his hands crossed carelessly against his chest.  
  
"My Lord." I whispered quietly, trying to regain my composure. It had never occurred to me that he would be a member of my mother's court. I prayed that he would not remember the kiss we had shared.  
  
As always it was in vain.  
  
"You have grown." The words were simple, but I caught a glimpse of a mocking smile on his lips. I swore quietly. He took slow steps towards me. His movements had a panther-like grace. His face was a beautiful piece of chiselled marble. His dark blue tunic was embroidered with silver designs accentuating every taunt muscle of his broad chest, while emphasising his unearthly eyes. A jewelled sword lay at his slim waist while knee high black leather boots adorned his feet.  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I believe that I have the advantage over you." He closed the remaining distance between us with two strides. He leaned down so that our lips were almost touching. The mere proximity of him was intoxicating. "I am Endymion, Crown Prince of the Earth." He ever so slowly took my hand and graced it with a kiss. I moved slightly away from him, desperate for some distance.  
  
"Your reputation precedes you." A sly smile graced his lips.  
  
"Does it indeed?" He asked, his tone implying that he had no knowledge of what I was talking of. His eyes conveyed quite the opposite.  
  
"Why, I have heard that you are a seducer, that you have no soul that you are..."  
  
"The very devil himself." He moved behind me as he whispered the words, letting his warm breath crease my skin. "A reputation that is only rivalled by your own." He let his hands rest on my shoulders. "An outlawed princess who has become a knight." He let the tips of his fingers trace down my arms. "A rumoured seductress that some would swear a saint." His movements were almost enough to elicit a moan from my lips.  
  
Almost.  
  
"Why did you run away that day?" I remained silent. He smiled at the challenge. "Where you afraid?" He let his lips gently brush the bare skin of my neck. I turned around quickly, facing him. I could not let myself submit to him, for I knew that I would loose myself only too easily.  
  
"Never."  
  
Besides, I did not trust the man. My father's warning of his kind rang clear in my ears.  
  
I could not yet admit that I didn't trust men.  
  
I looked into his eyes only to witness the mischief dancing in them, a self assured smile was playing on his lips.  
  
"I understand that it is entirely beyond your comprehension that a woman could resist you."  
  
So I was also enjoying the game. He was my equal, not like all the other men I had been intimate with, who had fallen to their knees with profusions of love. This was a man, and I intended to be the one to seduce him. It wasn't a sin.  
  
Much.  
  
I turned on my heel and took a step to move away from him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me back into his embrace. Before I could even utter a word his lips came down on mine hard and possessively. The kiss was executed expertly and was demanding beyond belief. For the first few seconds all I could do was melt in his kiss. Then I could feel the passion and anger running violently through my veins and I kissed him back with the same hunger. In return his hold on me tightened, each of us fighting for the upper hand, yet being matched equal in every way. He broke the kiss abruptly. I stared at him, we were both out of breath and slightly dazed from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
"Do you still intend on resisting me?" His arrogance was infuriating.  
  
"Always." With that I walked very quickly back to the ball room.  
  
"Serenity." He issued my name almost as a command. I stoped but I did not turn.  
  
"I will have you, make no mistake about that." I reassumed my journey, seeming to ignore his words completely.  
  
So it began... 


	5. chapter 5

Hey people! Thanks so much for all your reviews, I hope you like this chapter!!! Once again a big thankyou to my fantastic editor..i couldn't do it without you girl!! Love you all lots! Mwa!  
  
To kalinda, Sailor-Nekawaii, Chikara, Megan Consoer, my secret, Lady SilverTear, Lady of Enchantment, Eo, Jasmine Deliria, SilverMo: First of all let me say this, thankyou, thnkyou, thankyou. You have no idea how much your ideas have meant to me, they really gave me the inspiration to get this chapter out quicker. So I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Once again, thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
To xmizzscarlet: I can't really take credit for all of that, if it wasn't for nightelf my fantastic editor you'd have to put up with my really bad spelling. (  
  
To: Lady of Enchantment, Sailor-Nekawaii, SilverMo and deadlydiva: You guys have been there with me since the very beginning, and I just wanted to take time out and give you an extra special thankyou.  
  
To Deadly Diva: Your review really blew me away. Your analysis of Serenity's character was spot on in a lot of different ways. And you are right, Endymion will have his hands full with serenity and you'll see that a little more in the next few chapters. At the end of the chapter something might happen that seems inconsistent with the characterisation, but I just wanted to let you know that it will be explained better in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, or predictions let me know..i'd love to hear form you.  
  
Okay people now on with the story!  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
One is not born a leader. A title such as that must be earned through perseverance and dedication. We have all heard tales of the legendary Arthur, yet leading a country is never so simple. One must be able to not only manipulate the court but the people. Deception has been key to my success, yet I am well aware that it will also be my downfall. So it has been, and for that I beg for forgiveness.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I slowly tied my hair back in a pony tail and ran a hand along my forehead, trying to remove the beads of sweat that had collected there.  
  
"Have I tired you out already?" Jadeite's cocky voice taunted.  
  
"Like you can talk." I nudged my head towards his sweat soaked shirt. He ignored my statement completely; instead he walked across the wooden floor to the wall and studied the weapons mounted there keenly.  
  
"Sword?"  
  
"Sure." He nodded, taking two off the wall. He walked back slowly and handed me one.  
  
"Try not to get hurt." I shook my head. The size of the man's ego was incredible. We circled each other keenly. He was the first to attack, not surprising considering his infamous lack of patience. I blocked his attack easily and replied with my own.  
  
So it was for the better part of the hour. As he expanded I contracted and visa versa. The sudden thump of the doors of the training room being thrown open distracted him for an instant.  
  
It was all I needed. I knocked the sword out of his hand and pressed the tip of mine to his neck.  
  
"You don't play fair." He smiled as he backed away, a slight pout forming on his lips.  
  
"I play to win." The servant that had entered before only now gained the courage to scurry towards us. He bowed clumsily.  
  
"What is it?" Jadeite snapped, his loss affecting his mood.  
  
"I-I was told to inform you that t-there will be another dinner tonight and that y-you are to dress accordingly." The moment the words had left his mouth he ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Are we really that terrifying?" I asked Jadeite.  
  
"No we are not, but your smell is." I opened my mouth to make a witty retort when Damien burst into the room, his appearance was slightly dishevelled and his lips held a disapproving sneer.  
  
I knew exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"Tell me it's not true." He stared at me, his hands folded over his chest, his eyes holding a deep scowl.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking of." Jadeite noticed the concerned look on Damien's features and raised a brow in response.  
  
"Serenity..." Jadeite warned, knowing whatever my brother was worried about would be of some importance.  
  
I looked at both men and smiled. It was one of my signature enigmatic smiles that they could interpret freely. Damien swore quietly under his breath while Jadeite shook his head and smiled, seeing the humour in the situation.  
  
"Why would you acquaint yourself with the Prince of the Earth knowing full well of his reputation."  
  
"Endymion?" Jadeite glanced at Damien then glared at me. "He's trouble Serenity."  
  
"That what they say about you." I snapped.  
  
"He's infamous for the way he lures woman into falling in love with him and then abandoning them. Its all a game to him." I rolled my eyes, and Damien fell silent. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he glanced at Jadeite only to find that his thoughts were the same.  
  
"I don't know why I bother." Damien whispered, exasperated. Jadeite shrugged, running a hand through his golden hair.  
  
"Be careful, I know full well why the man appeals to you. He knows the game a lot better than you do." Jadeite whispered quietly, his eyes locking with mine to make sure I knew the importance of the warning.  
  
"I am quite capable of taking care of myself. There's nothing to worry about." The minute the words left my mouth the two men glanced at each other, knowing very well that they had been right to be concerned.  
  
They were right, he was trouble.  
  
And they knew me far to well.  
  
As I entered Mina's room I couldn't help but smile. Mina was in the corner pulling out a different dress by the minute, while Lita and Rei were sprawled on the lush bed snacking on some cookies. Amy was sitting in a chair with a book in her hand, reading quietly.  
  
It was good to know that some things never change.  
  
The balcony doors were open so a soft breeze flew in accompanied by the lush smell of the sea. For a few moments I just observed them smiling, laughing, a part of me feeling that I no longer deserved to be in their select group. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the large expensively embroidered white satin pillow flying towards my face.  
  
"So are you going to keep gawking at us or are you going to come in?" I caught the devilish sparkle in Rei's eyes. I laughed and in reply flung myself on the bed earning an annoyed sneer from Lita and Rei.  
  
"We're timing her. So far she's been at it for fifteen minutes and forty five seconds." Lita whispered nodding in Mina's direction where she was still sifting through clothes, a very worried expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile. Their happiness was contagious.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say she was trying to impress someone." At my remark Amy slowly placed the book beside the chair and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"That would be because she is. All through philosophy all she could speak of was your silver haired general and how incredibly dashing he was." She slowly started blinking her eyelashes and making damsel in distress gestures. This brought on another wave of laughter.  
  
"Like you can talk. I heard all those love sick sighs you were making today." Mina replied unexpectedly. Amy went a very interesting shade of red.  
  
"And who has stolen the heart of our ice maiden?" I teased.  
  
"Would you say she could rival a tomato now?" Lita asked smiling at Amy's beat red cheeks.  
  
"What are you going to wear to the masquerade Serenity?" Rei asked casually, taking the attention from our very red friend.  
  
"To tell you the truth it had quite slipped my mind." Rei shook her head and laughed. Some things never changed.  
  
We spent the rest of the day laughing and gossiping and finally getting dressed for dinner. Rei informed me that the Queen made sure that even simple dinners were like small balls. With dancing and so forth. She told me that it was her way of keeping the court around her so no one could organise a rebellion without fearing for their family's safety. I sighed as we made our way to the dinning room.  
  
The minute I entered the room I spotted him. He was unsurprisingly surrounded by women, all competing for his attention. I could feel his eyes running over my body from under his lashes. I looked up and glared at him. An infuriating smile spread across his lips and he slowly nodded his head in my direction. I turned on my heel and walked in the opposite side of the hall.  
  
During dinner I was placed beside a young noble man named Alan. His hair was a sandy blonde, and seemed quite plain when compared to Jadeite's brilliant gold. His complexion was nothing out of the ordinary and his eyes were a common blue. I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes and resisted the urge to roll mine. As I glanced around the table I saw that someone had placed Rei and Jadeite side by side. For the first few minutes the two had sat in silence, the waves of anger rolling off them. Then one could hear annoyed whispers and sharp retorts as they glared at each other menacingly. However by the end of the night they had been reduced to childish antics of pushing each others utensils to the floor. It took all my will power to contain my laughter. My gaze caught Malachite's as he hid a laugh behind a cough.  
  
"May I say that you look particularly beautiful tonight." Alan's voice averted my attention away from the amusing pair. I was about to make a harsh retort and destroy his already small ego when I had an idea. A soft smile spread across my face. This would be fun. I returned my attention back to Alan, for a few seconds I stared into his eyes, then turned away and pretended to blush at his words.  
  
It worked like a charm.  
  
Alan almost immediately thrust his chest out and sat regally in his chair. It took all my self control not to laugh at the transparency of the man. After dinner he asked me to dance, and I graciously accepted. I let my gaze fall on Endymion as he lifted a glass of white wine to his lips. He ever so slowly took a sip and lowered the glass, he caught my gaze and lifted a brow, daring me to go further.  
  
In reply I tightened my hold on Alan and let the back of my hand slide across his cheek. I smiled with satisfaction as I noticed Endymion's hold on his glass tighten.  
  
He was good.  
  
I was better.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I was leaving when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a dark corridor. I could feel the cool marble wall pressed into my back, I would have struggled if I had not recognised his presence.  
  
"You're avoiding me." His vice was warm and coarse. I searched his face for emotion but it was obscured in shadows.  
  
"Jealous?" In response he pushed his body a little harder against mine.  
  
"Really Serenity, don't embarrass yourself. You could do so much better than Alan." I could feel his eyes searing into my soul, his proximity obscuring my ability to think coherently.  
  
"And what is wrong with Alan? He's sweet, loyal..."  
  
"Lacks passion, is still nothing much more than a boy." I could feel his face inches away from mine. "You need so much more than that. Admit it." His warm breath caressed the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes trying to stop my body from melting into his embrace.  
  
"He's on the verge on professing his love." I wrapped my arms around his neck, I could hear him chuckling softly. "What do you find so amusing?"  
  
"The fact that he would leave you so easily." I could feel the anger running through my veins at his arrogance.  
  
"Is that so?" I sneered at him pulling slightly away from his embrace. In response he tightened his hold on my waist and pressed me further to into the wall.  
  
"Are you willing to make a wager that he won't?" Even in the dark I could see his eyes gleaming with mischief.  
  
"How much?" I could barely whisper the words.  
  
"A night." His voice was hoarse as he pressed his lips to my collar bone.  
  
"And what would this night involve?" I whispered my hands running down his neck.  
  
"Champagne, liquid chocolate, strawberries..." He whispered each word slowly and huskily in my ear, making his intent all too plain. I could feel the tips of his fingers ever so lightly running along my waist.  
  
"I'll never come willingly." I threw open the gauntlet.  
  
"You will." He pushed me even further into the wall so I could feel every inch of him. A soft moan escaped my lips. "You can." His fingers slowly traced down my neck followed by a trace of hot kisses. "You have." He brought his lips inches from my own, I closed my eyes in anticipation. Instead of his lips crushing on mine I could feel his tongue slowly tracing my lips, he then gently took my lower lip between his own and nibbled on it softly.  
  
When I opened my eyes he was gone. I returned to my room highly strung and unfulfilled.  
  
He was good.  
  
Too good.   
  
"Have you seen Serenity?" Jadeite asked Rei desperately. He had avoided the little she-devil, but no one else knew where his friend was. He had also noticed that the Prince of Earth had disappeared, and that could only mean trouble.  
  
"I think she retired early." Rei replied coldly without so much as looking at him. "And yes, I have reason to believe she is with the Prince." Jadeite swore quietly and headed towards the door when Rei's hand stopped him. The feel of her bare skin on his shot a jolt of electricity through them both. Of course neither party was willing to acknowledge it. His nostrils flared, whether it was from arousal or anger he did not know.  
  
"She knows very well what she is doing. I don't approve of him either. He's a sly one to put it delicately. But you must know as well as I that by telling her your concerns she will only be driven further into his arms." Jadeite stared at her and sighed. He knew well she was right.  
  
"If he hurts her..."  
  
"You'll have to wait in line to kill him." For a moment the two of them smiled at each other but the moment was short lived. Reality reawakened in their senses all too quickly. Rei sneered at him and walked away quickly, angry that she had conversed with him in the friendly manner.  
  
Yet a part of her wondered, if they had met under different circumstances....she didn't continue the trail of thought. The prospects were too painful to accept.  
  
"Is there something you want princess? For I dare say you have been staring at me for the better part of the night." Malachite's voice was low, and he had spoken without turning to see her. Mina bit her lip slowly, she had begun to doubt herself at his words. She had always been confident when it had come to men, yet around him she was no more than warm jelly. She shook her head resisting the urge to stamp her foot in frustration. She would not pursue him unless she knew he also had feelings for her.  
  
"I merely wished to inform you that Jadeite is looking for you." Malachite raised an eyebrow at this. He turned slowly. He would admit that she was a sight for sore eyes. Her lemon blonde hair fell past her shoulders her orange dress clung to her curves like a second skin. He moved closer to her, and decided to test the waters by leaning in closer. He was satisfied when she gasped quietly. He smiled intently as he watched her moving rapidly back into the crowded hall.  
  
May the faiths have mercy on him, for he feared he was already falling for the woman.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Endymion." He cringed as he heard the woman drawl his name. He nodded towards the woman. Two days had passed since his conversation with Serenity and this was the only way he could guarantee to win their little bet.  
  
"Beryl." He could not believe that he had returned to her, yet it was necessary.  
  
"What brings you here my Prince?" She whispered huskily letting her fingers not very subtly trace over his chest. He resisted the urge to laugh at her vulgar tactics.  
  
"To inform you that there is a masquerade occurring tonight. Because of our past I thought it necessary to extend an invitation to you, as I am well aware of your hopes of securing a influential position in court."  
  
"That should not be a problem. I could have any noble man wrapped around my finger." Endymion smiled at this. Things were going exactly as he planned.  
  
"Not all Beryl, some men cannot be seduced. Some are far two loyal to fall for your charms." He let his gaze fall down to her chest and then returned it to her face, arching a brow, making his meaning clear.  
  
"Who?" Beryl cried, jumping on the challenge.  
  
"You know I cannot say."  
  
She slowly purred into his ear, while playing with her bright red hair. "Please?"  
  
"Only if you promise not to form any sort of attachment to the man."  
  
"Oh, Endy what do you take me for?"  
  
"Sir Alan Becker, the current fancy of Princess Serenity." He smiled with satisfaction as he could see her sitting quietly calculating her plan.  
  
I'm sure you realise that I was not aware of the events that I have described above at the time. Yet it is of great importance that you are aware of them. For what purpose you ask? Well, you'll just have to read and find out now won't you?  
  
I don't know why but I took particular care with my appearance that night. After hours of deliberation I settled on a white dress with golden embroidery. It was a little more daring then the clothes I usually wore, but I had a point to prove. The white satin gown dipped daringly at the back. My hair was in a messy bun allowing some of the curls to run down my back, directing the eye to the naked flesh. White gloves completed the ensemble. I gently let my fingers run along my mask. It was a simple white with a single diamond tear glistening on its cheek. I could hear a gentle rap on my door and opened it immediately.  
  
"You look ravishing." Jadeite slowly kissed my hand. "I'm beginning to wonder how I ever believed you were a man." I blushed slightly at his comment.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." I replied. He was wearing white breeches with a form fitting white shirt. A blood red vest with gold embroidery broke up the white. The upper half of his mask was covered with the same material as his vest. His eyes fell on my mask and he let his hands trail over it, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Not quite right." He closed his eyes and extended his hand. In a matter of seconds ribbons of silver light formed above his hands. They slowly wove together to form the outline of a mask. In a flash of brilliant white light a new mask lay in Jadeite's hands. This mask was half covered in gold while the other half was a plain white. The gold section had small diamonds placed on it in intricate patterns.  
  
"Its beautiful." He nodded his head and offered me his hand, with that we walked to the ballroom together.  
  
As I entered the ball room my eyes sought and found him immediately. His dark pants accentuated his slim hips while his dark vest and white peasant shirt showed off every taut muscle of his chest. The dark colours emphasised his dark hair and his brilliant sapphire eyes. I could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. He made his way to through the crowd towards us. When he reached us he slowly nodded his head towards Jadeite, who's hand I could feel tighten around mine.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance my lady?" I nodded and he swiftly led me to the dance floor. He made his way to the maestro, and on his return a tango had started to play. I smiled, his choice was very appropriate indeed. As the music started I felt him pull me against him, his lips inches from my own. Then I span away and he pulled me back pressing me against him once more. As we danced we lost track of time, each of us focusing on gaining the upper hand. Neither of us succeeding.  
  
I was too wrapped up in the moment to notice Alan, or the fact the his eyes were searing into the back of my skull. Nor did I see Beryl slowly move towards him and whisper quietly in his ear.  
  
By the end of the dance we were both out of breath, and on edge. His hands were still tightly wrapped around my waist. His lips edged ever closer to mine.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He whispered heatedly as he ran a finger down the bare skin of my back. It was Damien's rather pronounced cough that broke me out my trance.  
  
For the rest of the night I avoided him.  
  
"Have you seen Alan?" I asked one of the men at the party, he pointed to the stairs. I slowly went up the stairs. As I passed the hallway I noticed that the guests were glancing at me strangely. Some held pity, others amusement. I reached a closed door, slowly I knocked. When nobody answered I moved closer. Even before opening the door I could hear soft moaning from the other side. As I opened the door I immediately saw Alan sprawled over the bed, a woman with blazing red hair above him. I turned away from the vulgar display of affection.  
  
Of course I was not hurt, I had no right to be.  
  
As I was walking away I could hear the sound of Alan's voice, but I did not pay any attention. Why would I? As I descended the stair case a certain prince with cobalt hair and an infuriating smile caught my attention. I straightened my already rigid posture, and moved passed him without a glance. I was not more than a meter past where he had stood when I felt his warm breath on my ear.  
  
"Follow me to the balcony." He didn't wait to witness my reaction but rather passed by me making his way to the designated area. I could feel my blood boil with anger. How dare he presume to tell me what to do?  
  
I don't know why I followed him.  
  
As I reached the balcony, his back was to me. He was staring at the vast kingdom, a delicate crystal wine glass in his hands. He took a sip of the translucent fluid and turned his head towards me.  
  
"When can I collect my reward?" His words were cold, his tone indifferent. I didn't know him well enough then to understand that he was not willing to admit his feelings for me yet. I believe he thought that if he actually bedded me that I would be out of his system. That he would bore of me, just as he had with all of his other women.  
  
I believed the same thing, and I was not willing to take the risk.  
  
"I am not your whore Endymion!" I whispered the words furiously. He turned away from me and a deep sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"No, you are not." His face was inches from my own with a few strides. "You are my tormentor, my agony, my curse." He cupped my face in both his hands. "Why do you taunt me thus?" He pressed his lips harshly against my own, his arms pulling me into his brutal embrace. All the frustration and confusion was unleashed in the single kiss. He pulled away, as out of breath as I was. "Will you honour our bet?"  
  
"I gave you no word."  
  
"You cannot resist me forever."  
  
"Try me." With that I spun on my heel and made started to make my way back to the ball room. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his embrace pressing every inch of his body against my own.  
  
"You do realise chère, that this means war." I smirked at him. I was not scared of the man.  
  
But then again perhaps I should have been.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
What I am about to describe here is an event that I had no knowledge of at the time it occurred. If I had my tale would have been quite different. But this is what I understand occurred.  
  
A few days had passed since the disagreement between myself and Endymion. He had deliberated with himself for hours for the actions he was about to take, but he had assured himself that what he was about to do was indeed, the right thing. Slowly he raised his hand and gently knocked on the heavy oak door.  
  
"Come." The voice was called. For a minute he hesitated but his pride took control and he opened the door with his head held high. He bowed low to the Queen, aware that she was assessing him with her eyes. Her beauty was unmatched, as was her cold demeanour. She nodded towards a large leather chair. He accepted the invitation and sat down.  
  
"To what do I owe this honour?" The Queen asked, her tone disinterested.  
  
"I have come to discuss your daughter." The change in the Queen was instantaneous.  
  
"What of my daughter?" The Queen asked, her curiosity gained.  
  
"I wish to marry her, in order to secure the alliance between the Earth and the Moon." The Queen stared at him for many moments, considering his sanity. She was suspicious immediately.  
  
"And what am I to do with this?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that the princess would not consent to such an arrangement. I am well aware that you have certain ways of persuading her into such an alliance."  
  
"And what will I gain from this?"  
  
"You will be rid of a daughter you have always disliked. Further, I shall make sure to not revel certain information about the Moon's treasury and how the gold seems to be going to a particular whore house, in which I am informed you seek solace." She glared at him, her countenance dripping with rage. She opened her mouth to yell but before she could her lips curved into a delicate smile.  
  
"Perhaps we could come to an arrangement."  
  
A smile danced on his lips, all was going to plan. 


	6. chapter 6

Hey people! Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy with school..etc...anyway I hope you enjoy, if you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to review and let me know about them...love you all!!  
  
To: SilverMo, my secret and Eo, Lady of Enchantment: I'm so glad your enjoying the story, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Oh, and my secret you are right, Serenity will not be happy with this. And Lady of Enchantment, your reviews give me a lot of inspiration, which makes me want to write, so yeah, your reviews make me write faster. Thanks so much for your reviews, it means the world to me.  
  
To: ConstantElation, Chikara, eternalfantasie: Thank you so much for your comments about my writing. You have no idea what your words mean to me. I try very hard to keep my story original and I've placed a lot of my own interpretations on the characters especially Endymion and Serenity. Thankyou once again.  
  
To: me, duh: I will admit your review was less than flattering. I have read the story a "glass house." And after your comment I re read it. I can see what would have provoked your comment but you seemed to imply that I was plagiarising. If you read both stories carefully you can see the differences very clearly. I did not intentionally take that stories ideas. However many fan fic stories have influenced my writing. These include Moonlight Midnight Glory, Pyre and Redemption.  
  
To: Deadly Diva. Endymion's true motives. As you said there are many possible reasons for his actions, and yes, that was the out of character behaviour that I was referring too. He can better explain his motives to you, and I will develop his character more in the upcoming chapters. You'll see why he's cold and manipulative, but not in this chapter. Not yet. I'm glad you enjoyed the new details about the scouts and generals, and I've gone into that further in this chapter. I apologise in advance for the cliff-hanger. I'd love to know what you think will happen. And once again, thankyou so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me.  
  
Alright people, I'm sure your all sick of me by now. So on with the story.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Fear not the men who swear you allegiance. They shall fight by your side to the day you die. Fear the men who fight under no flag, who have no loyalties. These men have no weakness.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
He paced up and down, his dark boots clanging against the cold white marble. He could hear the sounds of the ocean below. The waves crashing on the jagged rocks in a rhythm as old as time itself. He tilted his head and let the salty winds scrape harshly against the bare skin of his face. It left his jet black hair dishevelled. He took another sip of wine from the crystal glass.  
  
Empty.  
  
He let his fingers trail along the glass, admiring its vulnerability, delighting in the power he possessed over the inanimate object. A sigh escaped his lips, coinciding with the memory of her soft skin. He knew only too well that his actions would provoke her. Yet it had been the only way for him to get what he desired.  
  
The only problem was now, he did not know what he desired. His primitive instincts told him that all he desired was her body. Yet his inner voice told him he wanted more from her. This woman was more than a challenge, she was an equal. Her wit amused him, her elegance seduced him and her intelligence left him in awe. He swore quietly to himself. He had intended to confront her after the Queen had announced their engagement, to present her with an ultimatum that he would break the engagement if she honoured their bet.  
  
He let the glass fall from his hands and watched as it fell on the rocks below. His resolve had shattered much the same way as the elegant glass had. Yet another sigh escaped his lips. The woman had poisoned him. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the ocean calm his nerves. A smile graced his lips. Perhaps the marriage he had suggested was not such a bad idea. For a moment his eyes darkened.  
  
It was the only way she would consent to be his.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
That night all that could be heard in the dinner hall was the sound of knives and forks clattering on china. I refused to look at him. I was still fuming from our fight during the masquerade. I let my eyes roam the room, and they settled on the Queen. A dangerous smile was dancing on her lips, one that implied she had gotten what she desired.  
  
A shiver ran up my spine.  
  
"The stars are uneasy. I have a strange feeling about tonight." Nephrite slowly whispered in my ear. I let my glance fall to Jadeite, who was running his index finger along his chin, something he only did when waiting for the unexpected. Malachite was scanning the room slowly, his body tense waiting for attack. Zoicite was deep in thought, his eyes darting towards the different exists of the room, planing a manoeuvre. Damien's gaze met my own, a grim frown on his lips.  
  
We all sensed something was wrong.  
  
And we were right.  
  
The Queen slowly took up her crystal wine glass and nudged it gently with her fork, gaining the attention of the table. The menacing smile never left her lips.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." I glared at her, letting the many possibilities run through my mind. My breaths were getting short and hurried, my senses stretched to breaking point.  
  
I could never have expected what happened next.  
  
"I have the pleasure of announcing the engagement of Princess Serenity to The Prince of Earth, Endymion." There was an unmistakable glee underlying her words.  
  
Silence.  
  
For long moment I stared at her, the shock running through my veins. It was followed by a burst of red hot anger. My hands twitched for a sword. How dare she do this? How dare she make me her pawn? I forced myself to stay calm, to remain seated. I would not let her have the pleasure of me loosing my temper.  
  
"I have never entered into such an agreement." I whispered, my voice shaking with rage. I could feel the eyes of the entire hall join mine on the Queen, waiting to see her next move.  
  
"You have no right to question my authority. Is it not enough that I let you, a murderer, come into the palace? I shall not let you further contaminate these walls. You should be on your knees thanking me, you ungrateful disobedient wench." Her words were said with a calm indifference, her gaze meeting my own. She was attempting to provoke me, to force me to react in front of the entire court and prove her words true. I could see through her trap. I had to remain calm to out-manoeuvre her, for it was the only way I could avoid the engagement. I rose silently and let my eyes pierce hers.  
  
"Your highness, I advise that you do not offend the leader of your army. If you recall, it is to me that their loyalties lie. I recommend that you not do anything that would jeopardise our relationship. But perhaps I am too hasty. You are well aware that if you did so, you would quite likely loose your army and thus your power over this planet." For an instant she flinched, unsure of how to respond. Her eyes burned with a riddle of anger and hate.  
  
"If you do not comply with my agreement with the Earth, I will execute all those who defended you when you returned from exile. I shall force you to hear their screams as they beg for their lives. By the time you get to the army it would already be too late my dear." Her lips had not moved but I could hear her voice clearly. I quickly blocked off my mind, for I had not been aware that the Queen had telepathic powers. I could feel myself trembling and tears of anger and frustration welling into my eyes. I turned slowly and removed myself from the hall as calmly as I could. Once outside I ran.  
  
It seemed that only after I had left the rest of the room regained their senses. Damien threw his napkin onto the table, gaining the attention he desired. He gazed at the Queen, the anger only too plain in his countenance.  
  
"If you force her into this, you shall break any form of emotional tie that we share." The words were whispered through clenched teeth. The Queen gazed at him like an insignificant servant.  
  
"You gave up all our emotional ties when you defended that criminal." She let her gaze fall onto the entire room "I shall not tolerate anyone challenging my authority." She sat down and resumed eating. The rest of the night passed in awkward silence, with the Promised Knights directing heated gazes towards the Terran prince.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
He had gone to the palace training grounds in order to find her. Yet the room had been cold and empty. A sigh escaped Endymion's lips as he walked towards the wall and let his gloved fingers run over the steel blade of a sword. Before the Queen's announcement he had believed marriage to be the perfect solution to his dilemma. For he would finally be able to bed Serenity, and when he tired of her there was nothing stopping him from seeking comfort elsewhere.  
  
Yet her reaction had surprised him. He had not expected her to fall to her knees and accept the marriage. Although he would not admit it, the fact that she had fought the engagement so fervently had hurt. He had expected her to be mad, to yell at him, to scream her outrage. Yet she had left the hall without acknowledging his existence.  
  
"What have I done?" For the first time in his life Endymion was beginning to doubt his actions. He did not believe that he had feelings for the woman, yet he could not dismiss the notion entirely.  
  
The sound of the doors being thrown open cut through his thoughts. He let his gaze fall on the intruders, and there stood Damien and Jadeite. The mere sight of him seemed to evoke anger in both men. For a moment it seemed that the two men were conversing silently with each other. This did not surprise Endymion, for he knew that the Promised Knights were granted gifts of telepathy. After a few moments the two seemed to reach an agreement.  
  
Endymion watched as Damien took long strides towards him, his golden hair that so much resembled his sister's flying around him. His jaw was clenched and his green eyes ablaze. He stopped no more than a meter in front of him. Damien slowly removed his pristine white glove. For a few moments the two men stared at each other no words passing between them. Then suddenly Damien slapped Endymion across the check with his glove. He then slowly let the glove fall from his hands to the floor.  
  
Endymion could feel the sharp sting in his check but his expression did not change. He knew well that he had no hope of defeating a Promised Knight, yet he was not one to take his honour lightly. He removed his own black glove and let it fall to the floor.  
  
"You are a fool to think you can fight me." Damien's voice hissed, cutting through the tension.  
  
"And you lack sense if you think fighting me will endear you to your sister." He let his gaze fall on Jadeite. "I presume that he will not intervene?" Damien let a soft chuckle caress his lips.  
  
"He will not. Go home to Earth, Prince, and all shall be forgotten. For I will not let you harm my sister."  
  
"I was under the impression that your sister made her own decisions."  
  
"So you force me to fight you. Pick your weapon carefully." Damien's voice was cold, his patience running thin. Endymion drew his sword and the two men circled each other. Damien's superior skill was evident from the very first strike. Yet Endymion managed to hold his own against him. After some time Damien's lack of patience caused him to falter, and Endymion used this moment to trip Damien. The moment Damien made contact with the ground Endymion felt something warm slowly severing his flesh.  
  
The force of the unknown attack caused him to fly backwards and hit the back wall. When he looked up he saw Jadeite with his arm extended, glowing. Endymion ignored the pain shooting from his abs and got back to his feet. He watched as Jadeite slowly prepared for another attack. Endymion braced himself for the impact. Yet it never came. He watched as Jadeite was slowly lifted from the ground and thrown to the back wall.  
  
"Hardly a fair fight." My words echoed off the marble walls as I gazed angrily at Jadeite.  
  
"He was about to harm your brother." Jadeite replied out of breath from the attack. His hair was dishevelled, otherwise he showed no injury. I let my gaze fall to Damien who was sitting groggily on the floor his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"You know well that Damien could have handled him." I was about to continue my lecture when my gaze fell to the two gloves side by side on the floor. I can't begin to describe the anger that went through me at that sight. I closed my eyes and forced myself to retain my composure. Slowly I walked towards Endymion, he was clutching his stomach in an attempt to hide his injury. I didn't understand the emotion that went through me when I saw that he had been hurt. I reached out to help him but he moved passed me and left the room. He had believed it to be pity.  
  
I slowly moved to the door. I had no intention of following him; I knew well enough that his pride needed time to heal as well as his body. Yet his absence allowed my anger to return. As I reached the door I let my gaze fall on my brother and best friend. Jadeite turned away, avoiding my eyes while Damien rose to his feet and swore under his breath.  
  
"Never again." I uttered the words just with enough volume for them to be able to hear. As I walked down the corridor I could hear the sound of Jadeite's fist making contact with the wall in frustration.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Mina closed her eyes and let her instincts guide her. Slowly she pulled the bow a little further and then released it. She opened her eyes to see her arrow fly straight towards the centre of the target. Again.  
  
"Impressive, but your stance is weak and needs improvement." Mina turned quickly at the sound of his voice. Malachite had uttered the words with pure indifference. He slowly pulled his hands through his hair, and tied it back. He then proceeded to gather his equipment and move in another direction. Mina tossed her hair with arrogance.  
  
"I suppose you could do better?" A smirk crossed his lips, and slowly he made his way back towards her.  
  
"Take it back another 500 meters." He commanded one of the palace pages. Mina stared at him for a few minutes. She had been shooting it from a distance of 100 meters. She began cursing herself silently as she remembered he was one of the Promised Knights. "Now take your shot." He commanded quietly. She placed another arrow into her bow. She tilted her head, her lemon blonde hair swaying to her movements. She closed one eye aiming carefully. Then she let the arrow fly. To her great embarrassment she missed the target.  
  
Malachite smiled gently at her. He then took his own bow, loaded it carefully, pulled it back and let the arrow fly. Mina stared at him in shock; he had not even aimed properly. She watched as the arrow flew towards the target.  
  
Dead centre.  
  
"I think I've proved my point." He smirked, and then started to walk away from her.  
  
"Can you teach me to do that?" Mina could feel a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. It was not that she didn't want to learn, far from it in fact. It was just that her flirtatious nature couldn't let an opportunity like this pass either.  
  
"Alright." Malachite stepped behind her and instructed her to load her bow. When she did he placed his hands on her hips and slowly turned them, he then let his hand slide to her stomach and pushed it back a little. Mina closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in his touch. After a few seconds she quickly opened her eyes, realising how foolish she must look. She prayed that he hadn't seen her. Unfortunately for him he had. She could feel his breath on her cheek and his body pressed into her back as he corrected the grip of the bow. "Let it go." She let the arrow fly, this time it just missed the target.  
  
"The princesses of Venus were never meant to be warriors. They're made to love, and be loved, by men." He gently squeezed her waist. When she turned around to face him, he was gone.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"There have been more than five attacks in the past week in the following villages." Artemis pointed to several locations on the map. They were in a small room, unfortunately due to the recent events only Malachite, Zoicite and Nephrite were present. Malachite slowly read the reports and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"What could be the motive behind such ruthless attacks?" He asked, his eyes darkening with anger.  
  
"The usual reasons. Slaves, money, greed." Zoicite replied, studying the map closely. Already he was beginning to identify a pattern.  
  
"It seems that someone is trying to feed a rather large army." Nephrite whispered, as he glanced at the three other men.  
  
"If that is the case, then we have a large battle on our hands." Malachite replied, his eyes grim.  
  
"Do we know who is leading the attacks?" Nephrite asked.  
  
"I believe it is a small group situated in the shadow realm. They call themselves the Nega-moon family. I believe the leader goes by the name of Diamond." As he was explaining this he took a picture out of his coat and placed it on the table. The photo was of a handsome man with blazing silver hair.  
  
"He has interesting eyes." Malachite remarked, his tone detached.  
  
"Indeed. They are the colour of ice."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude on your privacy." Zoicite stated sheepishly. He had gone to the library in order to drown out the events of the day. He let his eyes wander over the princess of Mercury. Her short blue hair was clipped back and dark rimmed glasses sat perched on her petite nose. She was intently reading an ancient novel.  
  
"Not at all, please, you are not disturbing me sir." She said without looking at him. However he did not fail to notice a faint blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"My friends call me Zoicite. Sir makes me sound terribly old don't you think?" Amy could not help but chuckle at this. Zoicite's gaze fell on an antique chess table, and a smile danced on his lips. "Would you care to play?" For a moment she hesitated, and then she simply nodded. For long moments they played in silence, each occasionally stealing glances at the other. Both believed themselves to be very subtle, although both failed miserably.  
  
"What's troubling you?" Her words were unexpected.  
  
"There have recently been attacks on Mafajar, Sirocco, and Toldistine. All three locations are believed to have been attacked by the same men. I'm trying to predict were they strike next." He remarked while still half concentrating on the game.  
  
"Well, what were the men looking for?"  
  
"Supplies, men." He answered his tone detached.  
  
"Davenport."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Davenport holds an abandoned armoury. The Queen believed the weapons held within it to be old fashioned so she abandoned it."  
  
"Yet old fashioned weapons can still be effective." He gazed at her with newfound respect, and smiled. They played until the early morning and then both were forced to leave their game unfinished in order to obtain some sleep. As she was walking away Zoicite caught her wrist and gently pressed her knuckles against his lips.  
  
"It has been a pleasure princess." He smiled as she hurriedly returned to her room, slightly flustered.  
  
Only a black king and a white queen remained on the board.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I stared at his door for what seemed like an eternity. I was in a heated argument with myself debating whether or not to enter. In many ways I feared that if I went in I wouldn't have the strength to walk back out before the night was through. A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered the sight of his hand clutching his wound. Slowly I opened the door, and stepped in with my head held high. He was standing on his balcony in black breeches. A white shirt was hanging carelessly over his shoulders unbuttoned at the front. The wind slowly ruffled his hair and danced with the soft material. He slowly raised a small glass to his mouth and let the liquid caress his lips ever so slightly.  
  
The mere sight of him was enough to set my senses on fire.  
  
"So the only way to lure you to my bedroom is through pity." His voice caused me to jump slightly. His voice held no regret or underlying sadness. He was merely stating a fact. I walked up to him slowly and gently stood beside him, tilting my head allowing the breeze play with my hair. After long moments I gained the courage to speak.  
  
"I didn't come here out of pity." I could feel his gaze on me, yet I continued to stare out to the vast ocean. He cupped my chin gently and turned my face so I was looking up at him.  
  
"Then why did you come here?" His voice was soft, like a sensual wine flowing from his lips to my ears. I turned my head away refusing to answer his question. A sigh escaped his lips at my silence. I slowly glanced at him from under my lashes assessing the cuts that were on his skin and the bandage that hung around his waist.  
  
"Do I pass your examination, chère?" Though smirk on his face was infuriating I smiled at the nickname. This time he had uttered the words with something that could almost pass for tenderness.  
  
"Let me see that." I nudged my head towards the bandage.  
  
"It's nothing." He replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Then there would be no reason to keep me from seeing it." Slowly I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed off the white shirt. My heart started racing as I felt his warm breath on the skin of my neck. I gently unwrapped his bandage trying hard not to cause him any pain. I could feel my insides churn at the sight of his wound. The skin had slowly been severed from his flesh. The surrounding skin had been burnt badly and had erupted in blisters.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks." He whispered calmly, flinching slightly as my hand accidentally touched the wound.  
  
"This may feel a little strange." I looked up at him to see confusion flicker through his eyes. As the Galaxy Knight I had the power to call on any of the powers of the other knights. Although during the time I had their power they would be unable to use it. I closed my eyes slowly and called on Damien's healing abilities. I knew he wouldn't be pleased that I had taken his power without permission, but he was the one who had started this mess. I could feel his power slowly seep into me and intermingle with my own. I opened my eyes knowing that they would now be a blazing green. I gently laid my hand on Endymion's wound, within seconds we were both drenched in a green light. Slowly the burnt and scared flesh started to peel off and in a matter of seconds it had fallen away completely without leaving a trace to show that it had once existed.  
  
"Thankyou." He whispered the word quietly. For long moments we simply stood in silence gazing out into the see, watching the never-ending cycle of waves.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"You're not very good at taking advice." He cringed as he heard her voice. He looked up to see the Martian princess, draped in red flowing silk, her black hair sprawling around her, rubies adorning the soft supple skin of her neck. He closed his eyes in anger. When he opened them he had regained his composure, a smirk slowly began to form on his lips.  
  
"And your patience is something of palace legend." He could see her roll her eyes at his comment. She slowly began to circle him, a single black brow arched, her amethyst eyes staring at him intently.  
  
"Tell me, oh wise one, where do you think Serenity is now after seeing you so chauvinistically standing above Endymion with him clutching a wound?"  
  
"How did you find out?" He asked, the irritation clear in his voice.  
  
"Its amazing what you hear in the kitchens." She watched as Serenity's whereabouts slowly dawned on him. His skin flushed red and his eyes darkened. He started to make his way towards Endymion's room, but she quickly stepped in front of him. "Don't be a fool. She has to make her own decisions when it comes to Endymion."  
  
"I cannot allow it to happen." He growled at her.  
  
"Do you know nothing about passion and lust?" She whispered heatedly. "You are powerless to stop it."  
  
He snapped.  
  
Before he could comprehend his actions, his hands had wrapt around her waist and his lips had crushed on hers. In those few moments they were able to relish in the feelings they had both been trying to suppress. When the kiss was broken they were both out of breath and in a daze. Once again the barriers of their pasts came down between them like liquid ice. Jadeite pushed Rei away in frustration and swore under his breath as he stormed away. Rei on the other hand was tempted to transform and fry the skin from his bones. The thought brought a smile to her lips, and she walked away slightly satisfied.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Lita was amidst the kitchen chaos shouting at the kitchen hands. No matter how many times she told them they never seemed to do anything right. She turned only to see one of the palace pages drop a large bowl of flour to the floor then merely step over it and walk away. Her patience was at its end. She grabbed the boy by the collar and pinned him against the wall. She was scolding him intensely as a deep chuckle broke her away from her thoughts. She turned to see a man with long curly auburn hair leaning causally against the kitchen door.  
  
"Short tempered people are always the first to act, and the last to think." Lita opened her mouth to make a sharp retort, when she noticed that he was gesturing to the boy in her hands and then a dustpan that he had been heading toward. She could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. She released the boy immediately and apologised repeatedly.  
  
"It's been a long day." She said simply, giving Nephrite a sheepish smile.  
  
"Let us take a walk. The fresh air will calm you down." Nephrite knew well that she was one of the Sailor Scouts. He had always had a fascination with warrior women, although Serenity was an exception. The Princess of Jupiter looked like a true Amazon with her long brown hair and chocolate eyes. They talked of Serenity, each telling each other embarrassing moments of their mutual friend. They spent most of the day in each other's company, Nephrite's calm demeanour serving to cool Lita's nerves.  
  
"This could be interesting." He whispered to himself quietly as himself as he watched he returning to the kitchens.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"I want to make one thing very clear Endymion." As my voice cut through the silence he tilted his head and gazed at me softly. "Even if the Queen's plans are enforced and we do marry, I shall not be a trophy wife. I shall not forsake my intelligence, position, or self respect for you or any other man." He smiled and shook his head at my words.  
  
"And what of me?" His question had a clear sarcastic undertone.  
  
"You may do as you wish, we have no attachment Endymion. I will not hold you to the traditional roles of a husband, or the confines of a marriage bed." I could see that my words sent anger running through his veins. He emptied the remains of his wine glass in one mouthful then glanced at me angrily, his eyes darkening slightly.  
  
"If we have no attachment then why are you here tonight?" He stepped closer to me as he uttered the words. I moved back getting closer and closer to the wall behind the balcony.  
  
"A gesture of friendship." I replied trying to keep my tone indifferent.  
  
"Friendship?" He uttered the words with ridicule, a chuckle escaping from his lips. He pinned me against the wall with his body, his hands resting on either side of my head. He brought his lips inches away from my lips, "Tell me chère, if we have no attachment then why do you..." his voice was husky from the effects of both anger and alcohol. A moment after he uttered the unfinished sentence he let the tips of his fingers trail along my shoulders and down my arm. His lips slowly left a trail from my ear, down my neck, to my collarbone. He then slowly pulled away and kissed me softly on the lips. "Shiver at my touch."  
  
I pushed him away slightly, not being able to think clearly because of his close proximity. As I was walking away he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that our bodies were pressed against each other. He slowly rubbed his cheek against my own. It wasn't fair, I thought. He was too good at seducing women with simple touches. I was already melting in his arms.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." 


	7. chapter 7

Okay people, sorry this one has taken so long to get out, but since a lot of you were asking for a rivalry between Diamond and Endymion I'm going to include it, and it took me a while to change the plot around it. (the things I do for you people!) hehe...  
  
Oh and by the way, I don't own sailormoon.  
  
To Sailor-Nekawaii: hehe thankyou, I apreaciate your comments more than u know!! And about your question about Diamond, I can't say much cause that would give too much away...but go back and read the past chapters, they have hints about the identity of the one who murdered serenity's father.  
  
To: EtrnalRhapsodi, Eo, Krissy Muffinhead, ConstantElation, Megan Consoer, InuNkagLvr, Tiffany, Becx, daisy31, SilverMo: First of all I love you guys!! As I said above, I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer than usual, but I hope it was worth the wait. Your comments about my writing absolutely blew me away. Thankyou all for reviewing and giving me the inspiration that I need to continue this story. Daisy31, about the engagement, that will be clarified in this chapter...hehe. Oh and ConstantElation, your right about serenity!  
  
To Lady of Enchantment : well, I'll have to keep you in suspence a little longer until you read and find out what happens..lol. and for your other question, I'm 17. hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
To Chikara: About your question, yep Damien would deffinatly be able to feel Serenity taking his powers, but he wouldn't be able to know who she was using them on or how she was using them. If any of the promised Knights use their own powers or borrow each others, the others will be able to feel it. Its sort of like a tracking device. And you'll see it being exploited in later chapters.  
  
To devilsheart: Yes?  
  
To Deadly Diva: Save the best for last eh? About the kings entries yes they are all original except the one in chapter 2, they're the first thing I write when I start a new chapter and sort of give me direction. Your right about Endymion, he's really experiencing the inner turmoil, and I hate to say it but its only going to get worse as the story progresses. As for Damien, I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out someone who would be right for him and I've come up with zilch...help? About Malachite, I dunno, it has more of an aristocratic air, and seems to fit his cold and mysterious air more than Kunzite. Once again thanks for all your support..big hugs  
  
Alright guys, enough from me on with the story!  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Never let the men you trust gain power, nor the ones who seem to have the ability to understand your character. These men are the mirrors of one's self. They understand the way our minds work. They know our deepest desires and greatest fears. Keep them close, and keep them under a scrutinising watch at all times.  
  
From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Stay with me tonight." I stared at him, mesmerised by his eyes, their dark depths holding me in my place, his long lashes framing the magnificent orbs perfectly. My head was spinning, and for the first time I lost control of all my senses.  
  
So, I resorted to my usual method of solving situations that I knew not how to handle.  
  
Anger.  
  
I pushed him away from me, and walked to the other side of the room, trying to regain my composure. Not to mention my senses.  
  
"Is that all this is to you Endymion? A game. Well I'm sorry to spoil your fun, but I have already been tainted by another man's touch. You will never have the honour of being the first to seduce me. You will never be able to brag about it to your friends amidst cigars and brandy." My words were harsh and my voice rose slightly with each word. I stared at him with venom. His reaction was far from what I expected. Instead of anger, his eyes seemed to dance with amusement.  
  
"And this is supposed to be new to me?" I resisted the urge to slap the man senseless. He, with perfect composure walked towards a table and poured himself another glass of brandy, taking a sip of the yellow liquid slowly. He turned his eyes to me before continuing. "I never did like virgins. They are always far to squeamish."  
  
"You're speaking from experience, I'm sure." He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I was not the one that started this game Serenity. You managed to that all alone."  
  
"Yes, and I had to resort to brute force to fight off all your objections." I did not attempt to mask the sarcasm in my words.  
  
"Firstly, no man alive would object to being seduced by you. Secondly, I had no idea my kiss at the pomegranate stand could have had such a profound effect on you."  
  
"My, my, aren't we getting ahead of ourselves. This may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but my actions are not solely determined by you." My words were convincing, yet inside I was reeling. He could not have been more right.  
  
"Is it I that you're afraid of Serenity? Or the fact that you long for my touch?" His face was quite suddenly inches from mine, his breath on my neck.  
  
"You are the most exasperating man on the face of this planet." I whispered furiously. His face changed slowly, and he slowly rested his head against my shoulder. After long moments he looked up at me again, and gently cupped my face between his hands.  
  
"What happened to make you loose trust in all of us?" I moved away from him violently.  
  
"How dare you imply-" I took a deep breath, attempting to control my anger. "I trust many men, including my knights. They are my closest friends."  
  
"Yes, your so called friends, and your beloved brother. I assume they had no knowledge of your night time activities. No, I do not assume. I know. Now tell me Serenity, I can understand why you would conceal such things from your brother. But your dearest friends? You confide in them about matters of the state, of the weather, of every possible topic that allows them to open up to you and you to hide from them. Please explain to me how this lack of trust allows 'friendship' to be maintained." He had hissed the words. My hand made contact with his cheek before I could stop myself. His skin turned a slight shade of red and his eyes darkened.  
  
"You have no idea." I was shaking with rage.  
  
"Don't I? You have yet to deny it."  
  
"I trust my friends with all my heart." I meet his glare, matching his passion and determination.  
  
"Then why is it they know nothing about you."  
  
"Because, it is of no importance." For long moments we stared at each other. I could see his inner conflict by looking at his eyes. The anger seemed to create an invisible barrier between us.  
  
"Your father is dead Serenity. You cannot change that."  
  
Silence.  
  
"How dare you bring him into this." I had not yelled the words but whispered them with dangerous malice. I was trembling with anger. He moved his arms towards me but I moved away - I did not want his touch.  
  
"Do you think he would have wanted his daughter to grow up this way? To become bitter, to stand in the face of something real and run, because she's too afraid of what might happen? You're a coward Serenity, and nothing more."  
  
"How dare you judge me, and my actions. You were not there. You did not see your father stabbed like a wild beast before your eyes. You did not watch as he drew his last breath. You didn't watch your father seal his own fate because he could not control his own temper. I am a coward Endymion. And I do have the strength to admit it. If I wasn't a coward I wouldn't be standing here today. I would be with him and he wouldn't have left." I could feel the tears running down my face and my words were becoming muffled by sobs. I did not push him away as his arms wrapped around me and slowly carried me to the bed. I lay in his arms shaking, an emotional mess, ranting about the past. The grief, anguish and pain all overflowed from their deep confines in the darkest parts of my soul. He slowly ran his fingers through my hair, and whispered comforting words in my ear. I was already asleep from exhaustion, and so I did not see the tears that formed in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, chère. But it was the only way for you to let it go." He knew me well even then. He understood me well enough to know that the only way for me to confide in him would be through anger. He wrapped his arms around my body and eventually joined me in a dreamless slumber.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Then next morning I woke up feeling warm and, even though I refused to admit it then, safe. I opened my eyes, and saw him. His eyes were closed, his long lashes lightly resting on the tanned skin of his cheek. His hair was dishevelled and a soft smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. My breath caught as I noticed his bare torso. I could feel my cheeks flush at the sight of him. For a moment fear took hold of my being as I wondered what had happened the night before. Then the memories slowly came floating back.  
  
I don't know what was worse; what I thought had happened, or what had actually taken place.  
  
Slowly I tried to detangle my limbs from his warm embrace. My efforts were futile for he only tightened his grip on my body.  
  
"Go back to sleep chère." He whispered softly. He slowly opened his eyes when I didn't answer. He looked at me slowly, letting me feel his gaze.  
  
"How did you know?" I whispered softly, feeling more than a little vulnerable.  
  
"Because we are two of the same kind." I turned my face away from him, not wanting to acknowledge what he had said. He slowly tipped my chin towards him and rolled on to his side. A soft sigh escaped his lips, and for a moment he closed his eyes. When he opened them the pain was all too clear. "My father loved my mother with his entire soul." I looked at him in confusion and when I opened my mouth to question him about what seemed a very random statement he silenced me with a finger. "He worshiped the ground she walked on, and bathed her in riches from all the kingdom. I grew up yearning to have the love my parents had." He clenched his jaw.  
  
"But..."? My tone betrayed my curiosity.  
  
"During my father's 50th jubilee, I spotted my mother leaving the party and entering the guest wing of the palace. Curiosity won over reason and I followed her. She had gone to the most obscure parts of the palace that were quite deserted. She then seemingly disappeared into a room. She did not stir for quite some time and fearing for her safety I entered the room without announcing my presence. There I saw her engaged in the act of making my illegitimate half brother. The man was no more than half her age."  
  
"I'm sorry." He dismissed my words with a shake of his hand.  
  
"I later found out that my mother's infidelity had been occurring for quite some time. After two years passed I could no longer withhold the knowledge from my father. When I told him, he looked up at me with worn eyes, telling me that he was well aware of the information I had disclosed. I watched over the years as my father slowly withered away, never speaking a foul word against her, never taking a lover of his own. It was then that I swore never to let myself love the way he had." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
"I don't understand." I whispered quietly. I did not see why he would disclose such information to me.  
  
"We are even now." His words surprised me, but I understood his meaning.  
  
"Your half brother, what is his name?"  
  
"Diamond." For a few moments there was silence between us. Then I finally mustered up the courage to speak.  
  
"Thankyou." He merely nodded. All time seemed to slow as he gently moved forward and tenderly kissed my lips.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"You believe that Davenport is the next village they shall attack?" Jadeite asked, slowly letting his glance fall on Zoicite. They were in a small study, its walls made of red oak. A large desk covered in a series of detailed maps was the only noticeable furniture in the room.  
  
"I do." Damien slowly nodded as he studied the map intently.  
  
"How long is the journey?" He asked.  
  
"A day's ride, no more." Artemis answered calmly.  
  
"Does Serenity know of these events?" Damien asked glancing at Artemis. He shook his head indicating that she did not.  
  
"Well, we shall go find her, and ask her what action she wants us to take." They had all been more than a little surprised when Serenity had not shown up for the meeting. Under normal circumstances she was usually first present at the meetings and the last to leave. Jadeite and Damien reached her chamber doors and knocked quietly. When no one answered, Damien slowly opened the door, only to be faced with an empty room. Jadeite walked in behind him and quietly swore under his breath.  
  
"She better not be where I think she is." Damien sneered.  
  
The two men stalked through the hallways, sending many servants scurrying in the hallways. Who could blame them for being afraid when two of the most powerful knights looked ready to draw blood?  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I slowly wrapped my arms around Endymion's neck, causing him to deepen the kiss. At that moment the door flew open, knocking violently against the wall behind, and Damien stepped in. He took one look at me and then stalked out muttering obscenities under his breath. Jadeite merely shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. I knew well what they thought had happened. The thought was plausible considering Endymion's current state of undress and the passionate kiss we had been sharing moments ago.  
  
"It's usually customary to knock." Endymion's voice was dry as he stared at Jadeite coldly.  
  
"You missed the meeting this morning." His voice was clear in my head, although his lips had not moved. I could feel my annoyance growing at his rudeness.  
  
"This better be important." I sneered back at him telepathically.  
  
"There have been numerous attacks on villages, Zoicite believes that the next one will take place in Davenport." A sigh escaped my lips.  
  
"Inform the Queen that we will leave in the morning." I replied out loud, so that Endymion could hear my words. Jadeite glared at the two of us and then stormed out of the room. I softly kissed Endymion again.  
  
"I'm sorry about them." A troublesome smile began to dance on his lips.  
  
"No need. If I were in their position I wouldn't want you in bed with me." He began to draw invisible patterns on my arm with his fingertips. "After all you never know what evil purposes I could have in mind." I smiled, and as much as my body objected I detangled myself from him.  
  
"In anticipation then." I smiled at him seductively before leaving his room.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
As I was walking down a hall a small page scurried towards me. His dark hair was dishevelled and he was quite out of breath. It took him a few moments to regain his composure in order to deliver his message.  
  
"You are wanted in the study my lady." He informed me, his voice quivering. He would not look at me. His fear was amusing in that it was so unnecessary.  
  
"Thankyou." I bowed my head to him slowly and walked towards the study, drawing in a deep breath. I had sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. For a few moments I merely stood outside the study staring at the large red oak door. Slowly I turned the knob and entered the spacious room. It was furnished in red oak. The walls were lined with book cases and a large desk was placed in the centre of the room. A number of leather chairs were scattered around the room. The Queen was seated at the end of the table, her face slightly flushed from anger. Artemis was standing by the mantle, his white hair done up tightly. His fists were clenched and his was mouth tight. All of the knights were present, and all seemed to be in the same state of dissatisfaction as Artemis.  
  
"I believe you asked for me." The Queen glared at me, and stood up slowly.  
  
"You are not to leave the palace, I forbid it." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her.  
  
"I'm afraid your majesty, that our duty as the Promised Knights demands that we help the villagers. Not even your authority can prevent us from straying from that oath." I saw a slow smile spread across her lips.  
  
"You are right." I could feel my body tense at her words; she was defiantly up to something. "Then I shall give you my permission freely, however you are to be married before. I shall tend to the arrangements immediately." She then walked calmly to the door, her silk skirts flying around her form accentuating her every move. I looked up too see Damien quickly devouring the contents of a wine glass. I could feel my head beginning to throb.  
  
"Could I have a moment alone with Serenity?" Jadeite asked the room. They all silently left, Damien giving me one last glare as he exited the room. I braced myself for another lecture. A gentle sigh escaped his lips, and I noticed that dark rings had formed under his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt within my being. He slowly raised his eyes and looked directly into my own. "What is between you and Endymion?" He asked softly.  
  
"I don't believe that concerns you." I uttered the words, masking the resentment that had been formed towards him over the past few days. He slowly ran a hand through his long golden hair.  
  
"It is as I feared."  
  
"I'm not sure what you are referring to."  
  
"You have developed emotions towards him have you not? No, do not answer that, I can see it when you're around him." I opened my mouth to protest but he raised his hand and stoped me. "Do you have a dress for tomorrow?" I smiled and shook my head. For a few minutes I could feel his eyes measuring me in a contemplative manner. Slowly silver ribbons began to form and intertwine together forming exquisite patterns.  
  
In a flash of light a silver gown appeared, its bodice a riddle of intricate beading. The material was such that a single layer would have been completely sheer, yet several layers formed a crystal like effect.  
  
"It's beautiful." I whispered, gazing at him with a warm smile on my lips. He slowly moved towards me and wrapped a hand around my shoulders.  
  
"I only want you to be happy kid."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
He cursed himself silently as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had no idea what to expect. He was not even sure if she would turn up to the wedding. A smile gently caressed his lips. The woman was many things, but predictable was not one of them. He threw the silk tie that he had been trying to fix to the corner of the room, and slowly ran a hand through his dark hair. He knew very well that although they had shared an intimate moment, it had changed nothing between them. Well, not a change that either of them was willing to admit. A sensuous smile began to play on his lips as he remembered her words the day before.  
  
"In anticipation indeed..."  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
The wedding was simple yet elegant. The private chapel of the palace had been decorated with white and gold. I can still remember walking down the aisle, how fast my heart was beating as I moved closer to him. A smile passed my lips as I contemplated that though our marriage would be many things, boring would never be one of them. He looked absolutely breathtaking, wearing a navy uniform that accentuated every taunt muscle and brought out his sapphire eyes. His dark bangs fell gracefully into his eyes.  
  
"I have never known true beauty till this night." He whispered the words in my ear quietly just before the ceremony began. He had charm, of that there was no doubt. We slowly said our vows, each one of us dwelling on the meaning of our words.  
  
It is amazing is it not? I, like every other girl had fantasised about my wedding day. Now it was occurring the knowledge that time was passing by and I had no way of controlling it terrified me. Yet I could not be curious as to what this new chapter of my life would bring. The day would be one that I would describe as perfect. It seemed that nothing could have go wrong.  
  
I had spoken too soon.  
  
During the reception the Queen suddenly stood up, commanding the attention of the room. I could see the malice and excitement gleaming in her eyes. I could feel my heart beating against my chest. Endymion slowly put a gloved hand on my shoulder, sensing my anxiety.  
  
"I believe that I have somewhat neglected my duties towards my dearest Promised Knights so far. A mistake, which I seek to rectify at this moment." I glanced around I could see Jadeite's grip tighten around his wine glass. Malachite's rigid posture seemed to grow even more tense. Nephrite clearly raised his eyes heavenward as a signal for help, while Zoicite seemed to be immersed in his thoughts. I could feel Damien's eyes on me, a way of expressing that he was concerned about my safety.  
  
"It pains me to admit this, but I find the talents of the Sailor Scouts somewhat lacking. They have not applied themselves to their training and as this has occurred over a period of many months I have come to believe them incompetent. I thus entrust them to the guidance of the Promised Knights. They are to accompany you on your journey to Davenport."  
  
My heart stoped at her words.  
  
I swore quietly under my breath. It may not have seemed like much, but the Queen's actions would destroy the Scout's respectability. Working as apprentices under men was considered forbidden, and only the work of the most impure women. I let my glance fall on my friends. They all had the look of defeated acceptance in their eyes. I could feel the hatred boil in my being. The Queen must have threatened them in the same manner she had threatened me. The Queen later revealed that Amy had been put under Zoicite, Rei with Jadeite, Mina with Malachite and Lita with Nephrite. My heart broke as I saw a single tear run down Amy's cheek as she walked out of the room as elegantly as she could. Lita on the other hand stalked out of the room, and the sound of shattered glass could be heard in the corridor seconds after her departure. Mina, on the other hand, could not react as she was to busy trying to stop an enraged Rei from throttling Jadeite. I could feel Endymion's hand on my waist steering me away from the ballroom. I was about to start my reprimand when he silenced me with a finger.  
  
"You need time to cool down." An infuriating smile was playing on his lips. I waited until we reached "our" room before I turned to face him.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
"Princess?" He pressed his lips together as he saw her. Her blue hair was sprawled against the marble fountain while her body was shaking with quiet sobs. His voice had broken her quiet revere. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to face him with perfect composure. He could have killed the Queen for what she had done.  
  
"Please, I mean no disrespect my lord..."  
  
"Zoicite."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Call me Zoicite." He sighed as she slowly diverted her eyes.  
  
"I would like to be alone."  
  
"I understand and I shall grant you your solitude, but first you must hear me out." She nodded, too exhausted to argue. "I too was raised in a household with a strict etiquette. I do not desire to jeopardise your reputation, nor your honour. I have the outmost respect for you Princess."  
  
"If I am to call you by your first name, I would like you to bestow the same privilege on me."  
  
"Then Amy, allow me to have the honour of asking you to be my wife." He could feel his heart race as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Then his hope disappeared as she turned away and bit her lip slowly.  
  
"I cannot allow you to marry me from a sense of obligation." He slowly moved forward and he took her hand in his, squeezing it softly.  
  
"Amy, I admire and respect you more than any other woman I have known. I have been plagued by this foreign emotion from the very first moment I saw you. It is only now that I recognise it as an ardent passion and longing to be with you always. In time, I hope you will come to feel the same for me." He licked his lips slowly, an action she would later realise as a sign that he was anxious. Tears had once again formed in her eyes, yet these were tears of joy.  
  
"Yes." She whispered the word quietly. Zoicite smiled, he slowly brought her hand to his lips, then he gently kissed her lips.  
  
"You have granted me more happiness then I could have ever imagined." He whispered the words slowly before running off to make the arrangements.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Lita was covered in sweat. She had spent the better half of the hour beating the stuffing out of the practice dummy in the training room. She stood for a moment, her breathing short and rapid. Slowly she swept the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead away with the back of her hand.  
  
"Impressive." She recognised the voice immediately. She swore quietly hoping that he would simply leave. Yet her prayers were in vain, for the man with long curly auburn hair simply stood by the door. His tall body leaning against the frame, his lips curved into a slight smile.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" She replied attempting to keep all emotion out of her voice.  
  
"I was merely wondering if you always fight destiny."  
  
"I make my own destiny." She replied in a huff as she once again punched the dummy.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"I do not appreciate being someone else's pawn. Destiny is for dreamers, a simple illusion. One gets far in life through sweat and blood." His eyes unnerved her; they seem to sparkle with an unearthly intelligence.  
  
"But the determination that gives you the ability to get far in life, through sweat and blood as you so bluntly put it, how does one gain that?"  
  
"It is a character trait." She had stopped her training and was looking at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"And how does one acquire character traits?"  
  
"It is predetermined." She answered, yet a minute after the words left her mouth she noticed the trap.  
  
"Precisely." The smile on his face was infuriating. He walked out of the room, an air of smugness hanging around him. She was left to take even more of her frustrations out on the dummy.  
  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
I waited until we reached "our room" before I turned to face him. The Queen's actions had angered me beyond belief and I needed to take it out on someone. I could not admit to him the extent to which his uncharacteristically selfless actions of the night before had affected me. Not when I had not even had time to fully reflect on them myself, and as such was not yet comfortable with the alarming messages my heart kept trying to force me to admit. Furthermore I was desperate to avoid the rituals that were often associated with a wedding night.  
  
"Last night didn't change anything. Don't presume to know me because of it."  
  
A sigh escaped his lips, and I could feel the guilt churn in my stomach as I witnessed the flash of hurt that passed his eyes.  
  
"A little hypocritical don't you think?" He said the words with ease, maintaining perfect composure. He was leaning against the white marble wall, his sharp features accentuated as a result of the contrast.  
  
"How so?" I replied, matching his poise with my own. His sapphire eyes slowly meet mine, his gaze piercing my very soul. He stepped closer to me until our bodies were almost touching.  
  
"Did you not presume to know me the minute you laid your eyes on me?" His eyes were glittering with a mixture of lust and anger. I could feel my body flushing with fury, a soft hue appearing on my cheeks as a result. "Your silence only proves your guilt, chère."  
  
"You are an exasperating..."  
  
"Son of a bitch? Yes my dear I am well aware of that. But that does not change the fact that I have won this battle. I told you once that I would have you, and by god I will." His words had changed from light-hearted to a whisper riddled with spite.  
  
"Never." I whispered slowly, his lips only inches from my own. Our eyes were locked in a dangerous assault. I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss, yet all that came was his warm breath drawing up goose bumps on my neck.  
  
"In time, chère. In time." When I opened my eyes he was nowhere to be seen. In my frustration I hurled the closest object within reach, an antique vase, at the door through which he had no doubt left. I swore quietly. That man was going to be my downfall. 


	8. chapter 8

Hey people, I know its been quite awhile since I've updated but I have a damn good excuse, I'm in my final year of high school and so both my editor and I have our end of year exams. So unfortunately due to the pressures of school etc...its taken a while for me to write this, this chapter has not been edited...cause I figured u guys were getting impatient for the next chapter...so if you guys find any mistakes..just let me know and when I upload the next chapter I'll fix it up okay? Thankyou all!!  
  
To: shelum, Nicky, Viva, Forever His, Sere Emberwave, Sere, Yuna Second Star, Vera, Crystal-Winter, koldy, Eo, Lirael The Daughter Of Ri, SilverMo, Lady of Enchantment, darlinrandi, JaminJellyBean, jay : First of all guys thanks for your reviews, but I've explained why I haven't been updating consistently recently, please be patient, for I can promise you that I intend on finishing this story, (if that's any concession.) I'll try my best to update more frequently. On that you have my word.  
  
To Chikara: It was a pleasure answering your question, fell free to ask me anything at all. I think Serenity figured that if she did attempt to correct their thoughts they would only think she was lying anyway, so yeah. (Let me apologise for the cliff-hanger now)  
  
To EtrnalRhapsodi: What can I say I'm in complete agreement with you, I've had a crush on Endymion since I was very young, and the way I portray him in this story the way I envision him in my mind.  
  
To Sailor-Nekawaii: I'd be really interested to now what your predictions are for this story, you might just give me a few ideas, but I've compiled a set of important bits from past chapters for you and Deadly Diva, to give you some clues as to the identity of the man who killed Serenity's father. Till next time.  
  
To Deadly Diva: My favourite reviewer. To answer your question I've taken bits out from previous chapters to give you more of a clue. Hehe. But your prediction is very accurate, when Serenity finds out about Endymion's action there will be major consequences. (and believe me the forced marriage isn't the only thing Endymion has to hide.) As for Jadeite, well you don't miss a thing do you? That will be clarified in this chapter. Once again thankyou for all of your reviews. Thankyou thankyou thankyou.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Previously:

Chapter 1.

"For the first time I saw his eyes. They were the colour of ice."

Chapter 1

"His clothes were black velvet embroidered with intricate silver designs."

Chapter 6

"He has interesting eyes." Malachite remarked, his tone detached.  
  
"Indeed. They are the colour of ice."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Love. A simple word that has been grossly misused over time. My children, never utter the word unless you know its true meaning and are aware of the repercussions that it may cause. No weapon could ever be more dangerous than that single word.

From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The sun had barely risen above the horizon. The air was moist and the ground damp. Nephrite ran a soothing hand through the mane of one of the horses. He was one of the few Promised Knights to have arrived on time for their meeting. He was accompanied by Malachite and surprisingly Jadeite. The latter had his head gripped in both hands in an obvious sign of a hangover. Nephrite could not prevent a smile from appearing on his lips while Malachite merely rolled his eyes heavenward. This they granted was perhaps not the best time to approach the impulsive friend on the subject that had concerned them for some time, yet another opportunity might not have presented itself to them.

"Did you make peace with Serenity?" Nephrite's soothing voice asked gently. He could feel Jadeite glare at him for the great sin of speaking and increasing the throbbing that was already resounding in his head.

"Yes. Remind me why I gave her my blessing to be with that bastard?" The words had been growled.

"Because that bastard, as you so eloquently put it, is now married to our leader. With the impending battles we cannot afford to have squabbles amidst ourselves." Malachite's tone had the gentle and slowly paced quality of a parent lecturing an ill-tempered child.

"While Serenity is an impeccable leader, she is more stubborn than a mule. She would not have backed down easily." Nephrite calmly chided Jadeite.

"What about Damien?" Jadeite resisted the temptation of sticking his tongue out to his friends. His usual somewhat immature gestures had become more pronounced under the still lurking affects of the alcohol.

"Damien is the Healer, and the heir to the throne. Hell itself will freeze over before Serenity allows him to walk into battle." Malachite's tone had now changed to one of impatience.

"I don't trust him." Jadeite muttered quietly, referring back to Endymion.

"I never said we wouldn't keep a close eye on him." Nephrite whispered quietly, a slow smile forming on his lips.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I walked into the stables and glanced slowly at the three knights that had already assembled there. Jadeite was outfitted in plain black breaches and a simple white peasant shirt. He was sitting on one of the stable hand's stools, his feet perched up on a stack of hay. His hands were behind his head acting as a pillow, causing his golden curls to frame his chiselled features. He was slowly chewing on a discarded piece of wheat. I shook my head at the sight of him; only he could manage to look regal in that position.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." I said quietly. Malachite merely discarded my words with a gesture of hand. He was leaning on a pillar, his arms crossed in front of him, his eyebrows folded in a contemplative manner.

"It's not like Zoicite to be late." Nephrite stated plainly, a tinge of worry in his voice. He walked away from the chestnut coloured horse that he had been attending and started pacing. I smirked quietly. A moment later Zoicite appeared. He seemed to be delicately balancing a number of coiled maps of different sizes in his arms. His long blond hair had been restrained by an un-decorative rope, and he was attired in plain riding clothes. At his side was Damien, face cleanly shaven, his hair styled to an inch of perfection with his long silver tunic lacking the presence of even a single wrinkle. The instant he walked in a look of disgust passed his features.

"Whose god forsaken idea was it to meet in the stables amidst this stench?"

Jadeite snorted. "When did we turn into the imperial ass?" Jadeites words, while seemingly harsh, were delivered with good natured teasing. Damien's position as the Prince of the Moon had always exposed him to ridicule, (mine had not been for my status had been largely unknown.)

"Alright boys, let's start this meeting. We are leaving for Davenport in a matter of hours. We do not have time to waste." As I was speaking Zoicite slowly unravelled a map on a small oak table. Jadeite stood up from his position and moved toward the map.

"Davenport is already armed with a single ground troop division, and the presence of the armoury means that we need not trouble ourselves with taking numerous armed supplies. The weapons may be out of fashion but with a little polish and maintenance they will be quite effective." It never ceased to surprise me how Jadeite was able to transform from a seemingly immature little boy, to a man who was in control and demanded respect and radiated authority. I thought over his words carefully.

"What was the exact scale of the previous attacks?" I asked glancing at Zoicite. His face immediately clouded with worry.

"The military attacks were engaged in a fashion that seemed rather excessive for small villages. The damage that was inflicted would have been caused by at least 4 well-trained ground divisions. No traces of magic were detected at the sites." I spent a few moments in silence contemplating the information I had just received.

"We shall take two armed division with us, as a safety percussion." I glanced at Nephrite. "You and Damien shall ride ahead and prepare the villagers for our arrival, make sure they know that we are not trying to take over their territory and so on. Damien I want you to heal any wounded solders, and make sure their healing institutions are up to the standard that is needed." Both men nodded. "Zoicite I want you to find out any more information in regards to this Nega moon family. Malachite I want you to join them and train the troops in the village. Jadeite you will stay with me, and help me train the soldiers here. For the interests of this mission, Malachite you will act the part of the Galaxy Knight." The last command was part of a ploy not only to be able to win the co-operation of the villagers quickly but to give them a greater sense of reassurance. This would give me the opportunity to move from front to front without detecting too much attention. It was possible as our individual titles were not known outside the palace walls.

"And what of the Sailor Scouts?" Nephrite asked quietly. A sigh escaped my lips and I silently cursed the Queen once again.

"Let them accompany you, they have skills that will aid you in your individual missions. Do not place them in an endangering position, and if they enter a battlefield, make sure they are not hurt." Once that was said we quickly moved apart to go perform our individual tasks.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite left the meeting muttering under his breath. He had spent the last twenty-four hours or so avoiding her. Now he was walking towards her bedroom, about to seek her out. He silently cursed the Queen for the hundredth time. Rei was now his responsibility, and while half of him was urging him to abandon her cruelly the other was over whelmed with the desire to protect her, although he would not admit the latter. He slowly reached her bedroom door. It was one of red oak and the sign of Mars had been engraved into it delicately. He straightened his collar and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, scolded himself for paying too much attention to the girl, and un-straightened his collar. He then gently knocked on the door. The door was opened by a small scurrying maid. Her head was bent so all he could see was her plump white bonnet.

"I wish to see the Princess Rei." He made sure that his tone conveyed all the authority of a Galaxy Soldier.

"What do you want Jadeite?" He could see Rei moving towards the door in a flurry of red and black. She unceremoniously dismissed her maid, who scurried out of the room quickly. She turned to face him, and he could see that dark rings had formed under her eyes.

"To inform you that a change of schedule has occurred and we will be journeying to Davenport in the afternoon."

"A servant could have told me that, and then I wouldn't have had to look at your ugly face." A smile crossed his lips; at least the woman hadn't lost her fire.

"And you think I take pleasure looking at the face of a spoilt brat such as yourself?" I could see as a sinister smile appeared on her face as she thought of a comeback.

"I do believe you would be the best friend for every gentleman." She uttered the words slowly, letting each one play on her luscious lips.

"And why is that?" Jadeite could feel himself unconsciously drawing closer to her. He detected a mischievous gleam in her eyes, as she smiled seductively and took the slightest step towards him.

"You would provide them with a very through guide of all the traits they should not possess. For a gentleman is to be charming, well bred, and possess some degree of decorum. They are qualities that I am assured you have no possession of at all. Goodbye, my lord." With each word she had stepped ever so slightly closer. Her silk gown was not helping the matter, as it moved with every gesture clinging to a different curve, and he had to resist the urge to groan. As she uttered her goodbye she pressed her lips on his cheek, then pulled away and slammed the door in his face.

For a long moment all Jadeite did was stare at the door. Once his senses had returned to him, he swore profusely under his breath. Normally on such occasions he would have found solace in alcohol, Russian vodka to be precise. Yet he knew that Serenity would have his hide if he had the slightest trace of it in his breath when training the soldiers. A low groan escaped his lips as he marched towards the training grounds. It seemed that the soldiers would have to take the full burden of his wrath.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I did not have to look at him to know that he was staring at me. I had dressed in loose peasant pants and a simple white top. Yet his gaze was devouring, even from his obscure hiding place amidst the shadows. I focused on the soldier before me, correcting his grip on his sword. Then I moved on to another group of training soldiers. Two men were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. I shook my head at them.

"Never sacrifice balance for a flashy kick. Your aim is to live, not to impress." I chided them slowly stepping in the match. The man ran a hand along his mouth; I could hear the material of his shirt scratch against his un-kept beard as he wiped away the drool that had collected there.

"I take no orders from a woman." Jadeite started making his way towards the fool when he heard the remark, but I raised my hand to stop him. I could feel the delicate smile tugging at my lips as I stepped towards him. I placed my hands behind my back, and tilted my head slightly. When I walked my movements imitated those of a vulnerable child.

"You are right. I am a mere woman, what would I know about the art of war?" I pouted my lips in a gesture that implied I was seeking his forgiveness. A small circle of onlookers had formed around us. I slowly placed a finger under his chin and lifted it so he was looking into my eyes. The ill-mannered soldier smirked, and I merely smiled in return. The smile died on his lips as he realised that his feet were no longer on the floor. I used my powers to lift him up until he was pinned against the ceiling. He had a horrified look on his features. I was not aiming to cause him any harm, merely to teach him a lesson. I turned my gaze to the onlookers. "If anyone else wishes to challenge my authority they can join him." Needless to say the soldiers rushed back to their training.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The two men were riding in front while the women were behind. Damien had ridden ahead of their party. Both Mina and Lita had their hair pulled up into tight buns. However, while Mina was riding side-saddle Lita was riding the same way as the men. She had spent half the ride teasing Mina about the evils of side-saddles.

"How is it possible that they are so arrogant?" Lita sneered. The two men had not even given them a glance since they had left the palace.

"They have power, wealth and good looks. Is this not excuse enough for arrogance?" Lita merely growled at Mina's reply and straightened her already rigid posture.

"There is no excuse for arrogance." Lita replied, tilting her head back to a ridiculous degree, eliciting a giggle from Mina.

"On the contrary my dear, arrogance and pride are always justified by a true superiority of mind." Lita froze as she heard Nephrite's reply. At first waves of embarrassment washed over her, however once the meaning of his words became clear to her it was replaced by anger. Mina noticed her friend clenching her jaw and the murderess gleam in her eye.

"Do you seek to imply that you are superior to us intellectually?" Mina replied before Lita had a chance to react. Her tone conveyed the full authority of an aristocrat. She did not have to see Malachite's face to know that there was a smile playing across his lips.

"I believe ladies that Nephrite's only motive was to tease. You seemed to have underestimated our hearing abilities."

"Judging from the volume of your words I believe you presumed we were deaf." Nephrite added. He glanced behind him to see two very unimpressed ladies, to put it most politely. He turned his eyes to Malachite for help. Malachite, while tempted to leave the women to fry Nephrite, was in an uncharacteristically playful mood.

"You cannot blame him if he had made such a presumption." Malachite declared his tone conveying every inch of arrogance that the ladies had accused him of.

"_So do you prefer marble or basalt?"_ Nephrite's message was a telepathic one.

"_Whatever for?"_ He replied mentally, glancing at Nephrite.

"_The graves you just ordered for us."_ Both men chuckled quietly, highly amused with themselves.

"While we may be royalty we were all given very thorough educations. We possess the full qualifications of diplomats and are able to speak all the languages of the silver alliance..." Mina's tone was one of a self-assured royal talking to commoners.

"Why Mina, let us not challenge them." Mina was almost stunned into falling off her horse at Lita's comment. Even Nephrite was tempted to turn and gaze into the eyes of the demon that seemed to have possessed the body of the Princess of Jupiter. "We will just have to inform Serenity that her knights have enlightened us." Mina smiled triumphantly at Lita's remark while Nephrite could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand.

"Now ladies, there's no need to make impulsive decisions..."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I don't know if he was avoiding me or if I was avoiding him. The troops had assembled and we were preparing to make the journey to Davenport. I was pacing in the stable, using the solitude to collect my thoughts. He did not have to make a sound for me to know that he had intruded on my privacy. I turned to face him, and saw that he was leaning against a white marble pillar.

He took slow steps towards me. The man had the audacity to stare at me in the eyes while he moved towards me with a panther-like grace. He gently took hold of my shoulders and brought his lips down on mine. I responded, my frustration pouring into the intimate gesture. Slowly my arms wrapped themselves around his neck while he pushed my body against his. He broke the kiss abruptly, an infuriating smile playing on his lips.

"Madame." I placed a hand on my hips and glared at him, resisting the urge to stamp my foot in frustration. The game had reached a stalemate. A war of attrition, designed to wear out the enemy.

"And what, may I ask, was that for?" I asked, tilting my head and arching an eyebrow at him. It crossed my mind to pin him to the ceiling as I had done to the soldier earlier that day. To this day I do not know why I didn't do just that.

"An apology." He whispered leaning closer to me. My face went blank at his words. Uncharacteristic was an understatement. It would be a cold day in hell when Endymion the Prince of Earth apologised.

Unless he was up to something.

"For what?" I asked, pretending to be innocently confused.

"For the games that I have played." He closed his eyes and looked away. "You deserve much better than me." While uttering the words he walked away from me, his head hung low. I could not help but snort at his antics. "Does my declaration mean nothing to you?" I will admit his puppy dog eyes were highly commendable. The man was a brilliant actor.

"Please do not insult my intelligence."

"I have no idea what you mean." He replied, pretending to look pained.

"It is convenient is it not, that you make this declaration after we are married, when you have no choice but to keep me confined in an unequal marriage. It is the perfect situation for you to gain sympathy, and the ability to perform the post marital rituals, no?" Instead of anger amusement danced in his eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked a flirtatious smile playing on his lips.

"As you have said, we are two of a kind. I've harnessed the same weapon before."

"Impressive."

"Is it really?" I moved closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Among other things." He pulled me to his body so I was pressed up against him. I kissed him on the lips, but pulled away before he could deepen it. He groaned in response. I leaned closer to him so my lips were against his ear.

"How do you know I haven't used it on you?" With that I walked out quite impressed with myself. No, I hadn't used that tool against him, but could it really hurt to have him squirming a little?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The journey to Davenport was a long one. Serenity was at the front of the party, Zoicite by her side. Amy and Rei were riding along together; Rei seemed to have a satisfied smirk on her face while Amy was blushing furiously. Jadeite sighed and reluctantly pulled his horse in line with Endymion's.

"I just wanted to let you know you have my blessing." Jadeite declared, masking the disdain in his voice effectively.

"I was not aware that we were in need of your blessing. But I am glad to possess it nonetheless. Serenity has a great respect for the opinions of her knights." Jadeite nodded.

"I'm certain that you will take every measure to treat her well." The statement was a threat and Endymion was well aware of it. Jadeite would have been quite content to spend the rest of the ride in silence, but Endymion had other plans. A mischievous smile was already dancing on his lips.

"It is only fair that I give you something in return for your kindness." Endymion declared, the sarcasm barely masked as he uttered the last word.

"Really? What could you possible offer me?" Jadeite asked, his curiosity effectively awakened.

"Simply the knowledge that Martian uniforms are black with red embroidery." Jadeite looked at him questioningly for a few moments. Then a smile formed on his lips. He believed that he had overestimated the man.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I know that Martian uniforms are decorated with silver embroidery."

"Perhaps." With that enigmatic remark Endymion rode on ahead of Jadeite.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"As I have told you numerous times, the armed forces are coming to Davenport in order to complete their training in a variety of environments." He was standing on the small stage of the town hall, the villagers all gathered around. They were not poor, as they were an upper class of farmers. Simple people content with working their land and gaining a fair margin of profit.

"I've heard that there've bin attacks. Is that why yer here?" At the villager's words Malachite straightened his already rigid posture.

"The troops are coming here because of training as I have repeated several times. However all of the Promised Knights shall be in Davenport. If an attack did occur, which is highly unlikely considering the geographic location of the village, then you would have the most powerful beings in the universe protecting you." He had not disclosed the truth to the villagers, for if he did it would no doubt cause panic. He watched amusedly as a silence of awe descended the villagers. After long moments one of them finally spoke up.

"Allow us to throw a banquet in honour of them." Malachite smiled softly.

"We would not want to distract the soldiers with wine and alluring ladies. Leave the banquet for the end of the trip. But I appreciate the gesture." He instantly regretted his words.

"You are one of the Promised Knights?" One young lady practically screeched, and Malachite groaned. He had to spend the rest of the night fending off ambitious women, while avoiding glares from the Princess of Venus.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"So you and Amy are engaged. I'm so happy for both of you Zoicite." I smiled, genuinely pleased. They were well suited to each other both being level headed, extremely intelligent, and meticulous in matters of etiquette.

"I never believed I could develop such feelings in such a short amount of time."

"Amy is no normal lady. She is extraordinary, quite appropriate too for she deserves you as much as you deserve her." A gentle blush caressed Zoisite features, but I resisted the urge to tease him.

"What of you and Endymion?"

"What of us?" I asked pretending that I had not understood his question.

"You were married a day ago. Has nothing changed between you?"

"I was never one for the blushing bride image." A smile started to form on his lips, a sign of his agreement.

"Indeed. You have no idea what it means to me to have your blessing Serenity."

I smiled slightly embarrassed. "You did not require my blessing."

"Perhaps not legally, but for every other reason." I smiled at him gently and then steered the conversation to the battle ahead and the information he had gained.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

We reached Davenport just before nightfall. The townsfolk had already set up makeshift tents for us. I got off my horse and walked towards Malachite. I tried to hide a smile as a young girl tried to hurl herself into his arms. He turned his eyes to me, and while his annoyance was masked I knew he desired me to help him. I approached him with a mischievous smile on my face. As I moved closer the girl turned her eyes on me, and her eyes darkened with mistrust.

"Lord Malachite, how could you be so deceitful? The healers have told you several times that the rash that has enveloped your body is highly contagious." The girl's eyes widened in response and she very quickly walked away. I smiled innocently as he glared at me. "It worked did it not?" He shook his head, but said nothing, and that was enough to indicate that he was amused with the situation. "How is everything?" I asked, changing the subject.

"The villagers are honoured to have us here. I have scouted the borders and have found the potential attack points. Their homes are mostly made of wood so we will have to contain any fire magic." I nodded to him. Zoicite had already gathered two other commanders and was explaining strategies to them, while Jadeite was already ordering troops into various defensive and offensive positions around the village.

"Serenity?" I turned in the direction of Rei's voice. She looked slightly exhausted from the trip, her hair lacking its usual brilliant lustre and her features smeared with dirt. Beside her stood Amy. She too looked exhausted from the trip. "Where do you want us?" I embraced her gently.

"I want you all to stay away from the main battleground." I could see that Rei was about to protest but I raised my hand and silenced her. "I need you guys as a last line of defence. If something should happen to us it would be left to you to protect the village and evacuate the citizens. I cannot spare them now for I may be forced to call some of them into battle, and enlist the women and children in the healing tents. That's if an attack does take place." I then turned to one of the soldiers and told him to take the ladies to their tents.

"Perhaps you should retire for the night as well." Malachite suggested gently.

"No, I'm too on edge. You can feel the ominous presence as well as I."

"All the more reason for you to get some rest. I know how you work in battle Serenity, you try to be everywhere at once. If you're not rested then you will not last more than ten minutes and we cannot afford that." I smiled, letting him guide me to a tent.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The moment I entered the tent I regretted it. His back was toward me, his shirt untucked and falling loosely around his shoulders. Any possibility of rest seemed to have flown out of the window with his presence. A part of me wanted to demand a separate tent, but I could not. He was after all my husband now. He was gently sipping on white wine, the glass shimmering in his hands.

"I don't want you to fight." The words were simple, yet he uttered them with a conviction that I had not heard him use before.

"I'm not in the mood for another one of your games Endymion." I replied simply. He turned around sharply, slamming his glass on the table. His shirt buttons were undone exposing the muscles of his chest and the flat expanse of his stomach. He walked towards me so there was an arms distance between us.

"Damn it Serenity, this is not a game." His voice was dangerously low, and his eyes were flashing with determination.

"I am one of the Promised Knights. I have a duty to protect these people. I will not forgo that for anyone. How dare you ask me too?" It took all my control to stop my voice rising.

"Then I shall fight with you." He was combating my heated gaze with his own.

"Hell will freeze over first."

"I am a trained fighter Serenity. I am capable of taking care of myself." He spat the words, his eyes never leaving mine. I moved closer to him, cursing myself for being shorter than him.

"You are an heir to a throne Endymion, and this is a real battle, I don't have time to baby-sit you. I don't care how good you think you are, I do not know the standard of the Nega Moon army and till I do you shall stay away from the battle ground even if I have to tie you to the furthest tree myself." He moved closer to me so that our noses were almost touching. I could see how long his lashes were, and I could decipher the different shades of dark blue present in his eyes.

"I am not one of your soldiers Serenity. I am your equal."

"I will not have you being killed because of your swelled head." I sneered at him.

"And I am meant to stand by and watch as you put yourself in jeopardy? I do not take my vows lightly Serenity." He placed his large palms on my shoulders and squeezed them so I would feel the full impact of his words.

"Why would you care if I was killed? If anything it would only benefit you." With those words I turned to move out of the tent. Before I could he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so my body hit his with a loud thud. Neither of us flinched. His eyes were almost black and were flashing with the intent of drawing blood.

"Because I love you, fool." He released his hold on me as soon as the words had left his mouth. He swore quietly under his breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He gazed at me with anger playing on his features before storming out of the tent.


	9. chapter 9

Hey people! I tried to get this chapter out ASAP, so I hope you enjoy, bear in mind that if some things don't completely make sense, it means that I'm going to resolve them in the next chapter! Hehe...laughs menacingly I'm afraid some of you going to be slightly disappointed but remember the personalities of theses characters...especially a certain two that deal with situations by pretending they never happened.

To Viva: 'Bows' thankyou!  
  
To Jasmine Deliria, Vampiress Lioness, Serenity's Angel In Heaven, Sere Emberwave, stargirl, O my God, Edens-MoonlightAngel, devilsheart, Forever His, shelum, Lady of Enchantment, SilverMo, Lirael The Daughter Of Ri, jane, Yuna Second Star: Woah! I'm overwhelmed there's so many of you! I'd like to thank you all individually for the amazing reviews you've given me, it's the reason why this chapters coming out when it is (I wasn't planning on updating till next month). For all of you who didn't like the evil cliffhanger, there's a lot more where they came from, though not really in this chapter. Thankyou so much guys thankyou!  
  
To EtrnalRhapsodi: You see, the thing with endymion is that there's always a hidden agenda there, no matter what! But your right, he has proved his devotion to Serenity, and she has noticed, although she'd never admit it!  
  
To Meghan McLaws: Thankyou so much for your touching review, it means so much to me to have people appreciate my writing, especially this story because I have put a lot of thought into it. Thankyou again. As for Serenity, you may be waiting on that for a while.  
  
To Chikara: Thanks for pointing that out, but yep the first speaker is meant to be Damien, 'hugs' thanks for your review, and support!  
  
To Sailor-Nekawaii: Yes, your right in regards to Jadeite's brother. And I'm honoured to be one of your two favourite authors. Although I am curios as to who the other is. Thankyou once again!  
  
To mila: First let me say that your review really blew me away, and made my day, like WOAH! I'm glad that you picked up on the title of the story, to my understanding Tourniquet is something used to block the passage of blood, and I thought it was appropriate because Serenity is writing this story and its about all the things that keep her alive, and prevented her from committing suicide in the very beginning of the story. So that's why I changed the title from the Last galaxy knight. As to your Questions in regards to the Queen, let me say your on the right track, but the character of the queen is going to be a very important one, with twists that I doubt anyone will expect. I can't revel more than that. : ) And the Queens revenge will be explained in the later chapters. Damien, he's my problem child! I have no idea what to do with him. But yes he is meant to be a predominantly good character. And yes Luna will be making another appearance, her character is actually central to the remainder of the plot. I hadn't noticed that I made all the evil characters women, so good on you for picking that up! As to the Relationship between Endymion, Diamond and the Queen, well...you'll just have to wait on that one. Hehe. And as to Endymion having powers, that'll be answered in this chapter. Now as to how serenity hid herself in Artemis's palace, well she did have private quarters, and I always pictured that Serenity grows into her beauty as opposed to being born with it, and remember their constantly in training so her hair would almost constantly be grimy, and although she'd bathe her features would be covered with dirt most of the time. They have magical powers so armour wasn't essential, although when she did have to wear it, her breasts would be bound (and she's still growing so her body wouldn't have fully developed yet.) and I don't think it would have been too comfortable. After that she'd stick loose clothes and bind her breast enough to prevent any "jingiling." I haven't written much about the promised Knights time at Artemis's palace but that's how I imagined she did it.  
  
To Deadly Diva: Last, but certainly not least. As to your first question, that was my bad, as Jadeite's words are in reference to Endymion. But there is a very good reason why the Queen favour Damien, so you are on the right track! Hehe. I'm a sere/endy junkie as well (as you can properly tell) so I've tried hard to make their characters click properly and I'm glad that their interactions seem realistic. As to Kunzite, (thanks for picking that up) that is meant to be Malachite. And yes there is a very big significance with the Martian uniforms, and it extends beyond just Jadeite's dilemma. Don't ever think that your picking my fic apart, I love getting your reviews and often they are the highlight of my day. Thankyou so much for you constant support. 'big big hugs'  
  
You guys are definitely sick of me by now so here's the next instalment! Enjoy.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

There is no hope without redemption. My child, your temper is a vengeful one. Everyone is entitled to a second chance. I am certain that one day even I shall be begging you to give me a chance to restore my image in your eyes.

From the diary of King Aura II, Emperor of the Moon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I paced up and down slowly. I had barely gotten an hour of sleep the night before. I had replayed the events that had taken place again and again in my mind. The man was insufferable. I did not know if he was playing a game or if the words had been based on genuine feelings. Neither option was favourable. I took a deep breath trying to calm my senses. He could not love me. It was impossible. I shook my head and tried to divert my thoughts.

Only then did it occur to me that he had not returned the night before.

I swore quietly and scolded myself for being such a fool. He had taken his so called affections to another. Of that I was sure. After all our relationship was based on lust and the need to gain the upper hand. Nothing more. We both desired what we knew we could not have. We had both lived through regrettable childhoods to say the least. That was why I could read him so well. 'You have a lot in common,' a dark part of my mind whispered. I squished the thought quickly, and once again wondered where he had spent the night gone by.

The feeling of an ominous presence broke me out of my thoughts. What was disturbing was that it was not close. I stormed out of the tent, and ordered the nearest soldier to find Malachite and to lead him to my tent immediately. The poor soldier scurried off, a look of terror on his features. Moments later Malachite walked into my tent, not a hair out of place. His silver tunic was perfect and held no trace of even a single crease.

"What is it?" He asked his brows pulled together in worry.

"I want you to take Nephrite and transport back to the palace. I have a feeling that Davenport may just be a ploy for the palace to be left unguarded. Take Venus and Jupiter with you." He nodded and hurried away, his silver hair swaying behind him. I straightened my composure and joined the soldiers in their early morning training.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Zoicite!" Jadeite had seen his friend's back moving rapidly away from him, and had called in order to secure the man's attention. On hearing his voice Zoicite turned to face Jadeite.

"Yes?" He asked quietly. Jadeite took a moment to take a deep breath and ran a hand through his curly blonde hair.

"This may seem like a stupid question..."

"Don't worry, I'm accustomed to those from you." Jadeite glared while a satisfied smirk began to form on Zoicite's lips.

"What do the Martian uniforms look like?" Zoicite gave Jadeite a blank look, then shook his head and pondered the question for a few moments.

"I believe they are black with red embroidery." He replied looking into Jadeite's eyes. They had clouded with worry as a result of his words. "Why?"

"The uniforms of the men who killed my brother had white embroidery." The look of worry now extended to Zoicite's features. His lips formed a thin line that indicated there was a sour taste in his mouth.

"Do you believe you were mistaken?" Even before asking the question Zoicite knew the answer.

"No. I am certain the mark of Mars was embroidered on those uniforms." The two men stood in silence for long moments, both deep in thought.

"Why would anyone want to make you believe that Martians had killed your brother?" Zoicite whispered quietly. He did not like the look that had formed in Jadeite's eyes. It was the dark flicker that immerged before he drew blood.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Malachite slowly wrapped his arms around Mina's waist. It had taken a full twenty minutes to convince Lita to hold Nephrite's hand. A smile slowly formed on his lips as he remembered the princess's antics. Nephrite's cold demeanour had only added to her fury. A small group had formed around them waiting to witness the teleportation. Malachite could feel his heart race at having Mina in his arms. He had desperately wanted to spend more time with her, yet his duties had prevented him form doing so. Slowly he focused his energy on the task at hand. He could feel himself beginning to glow, using his mental abilities he engulfed Nephrite and Lita in his powers. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

After they had reached the palace time seemed to have flown. The ladies had retired early in order to gain some well-deserved rest in comfortable beds. While his worn body also desired the comfort of a warm feather mattress, he was bound to fulfil his duties first. He and Nephrite scouted the outer rings of the palace. Both men could sense that something was indeed wrong. The presence of a threat was clear in the air. The enemy was lurking. When or where they would strike, was anyone's guess. Malachite issued orders to the guards to maintain a strict watch over the palace grounds and to inform him of any change, if it occurred, immediately.

"I shall consult the stars, see if they can provide us with any useful information." Nephrite declared quietly.

"Remember to get some rest." Nephrite smiled slowly and nodded his head in agreement before leaving. A slow smile formed on Malachite's lips; he knew that nightfall would provide him with the perfect opportunity to put his plan into practice.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

A small knock roused Mina from her sleep. She groggily walked towards the door. A small page stood on the other side, a letter in his hands. She took it from him and thanked him quietly, gracing him with a smile that made the poor page's heart melt. The envelope was made of paper that resembled white satin. Her name was written on it with elegant swirling letters. She opened it delicately, and a smile formed on her lips as she read the contents. It was a request from Malachite for her to join him for dinner. She spent the next half an hour or so ransacking her wardrobe convinced that she had nothing suitable to wear. Finally she decided on a form fitting off white dress that had an orange ribbon around the waist and allowed her hair to hang loosely around her shoulders. She then proceeded to spend long moments agonizing in front of the mirror convinced that her appearance was not well enough, and then attempting to convince herself that she was not trying to impress to silver haired knight.

After another half an hour or so she began to make her way towards the gardens. Her heart was pounding loudly as she reached the glass doors, and for a few moments she contemplated returning to her room. After taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she slowly turned the golden doorknob and entered the gardens.

The sight that she beheld blew her away.

Moonlight had pooled into the garden, illuminating the crystal water drops that had formed on the leaves the night before due to the rain. The colours of the plants and flowers were vibrant and mesmerising. There was a small walkway made of white marble leading to the centre of the garden. There stood Malachite, his silver hair tied back tightly, his dark pants and tunic complementing each other superbly, while a red sash around his waist and golden embroidery broke up the dark mahogany. A mischievous smile appeared on his lips when his eyes caught hers. A small hue appeared on her cheeks as a result. He took long strides towards her, then gently took her hand and graced her knuckles with a soft kiss.

"You are enchanting Princess." Mina looked away shyly, normally she would flirtatiously smile or wink, but for some unknown reason she could not do so with him.

"You are too kind sir." She replied a smile forming on her lips. He gently took her hand and led her to a small table. A white satin tablecloth had been placed over its square surface. A twin candleholder sat in the centre of the table, while two plates had also been set with tantalizing food already arranged on them. To say the least she was overwhelmed. Many men had tried to gain her attention but none had gone to such lengths. This fact, while causing Mina to fell weak in the knees, also made her suspicious of Malachite's attentions, especially considering their first encounter. When they were seated Malachite initiated the conversation.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you, as the Princess Lita informed me of your tastes." Mina smiled up at him delicately, while taking a sip of her wine.

"I must confess Lord Malachite, that you have done all this for me, yet I know almost nothing about you." Malachite nodded his head slowly.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, a single eyebrow arched.

"Why people regard you as cold, when nothing could be further from the truth." For a moment she believed that she had said the wrong thing for a flicker of painful truth passed through his eyes.

"The rumours are not without merit. I have often treated women...with somewhat less respect then was acceptable. I am not one who wears his emotions on his sleave."

"Yes, I've noticed that." Mina remarked quietly, before returning her attention to the plate in front of her.

"You on the other hand are the opposite." He replied, his eyes studying her carefully.

"Those who have nothing to hide, hide nothing." She remarked simply, a sly smile playing on her features.

"You believe that I have something to hide." He stated calmly, his tone hinting of amusement.

"I am certain of it. One does not acquire a cold demeanour by choice. It usually takes hold of people through pain." For a few moments they ate in silence while he contemplated her words.

"There are other ways of masking pain. Perhaps one possible method would be choosing to forget the event took place?" He asked, once again watching her reaction. She looked up at him, and he detected a slight tensing of her features.

"Indeed. Yet you still have not answered my original question." She was changing the subject and he was well aware of it. Yet he knew that he should not push her on the subject, as it was too soon.

Trust was something that could only be born through time.

"I was the bastard son of a shepard. That is all I know about my father. I spent my first years with my mother, in a bordello." He paused for a moment when he noticed the expression of shock that passed her features. "She died when I was ten years old, a venereal disease I believe." His eyes had turned a stormy shade of blue. "I found my way to Artemis and the rest is history." He smiled for a moment catching her gaze. "So is the story of my life."

"Not quite what I was expecting." Mina said truthfully, yet her words lacked the condescension that most people held when learning of his humble beginnings. He nodded simply.

"I'm certain your childhood was quite different." He said arching an eyebrow signalling that he wanted to hear about her.

"I was raised amidst all the luxuries that life had to offer. Yet with pleasure also came responsibility. I've spent most of my life in these very palace walls, away from my home and my family."

"I've never had the pleasure of visiting Venus." Malachite replied, not failing to detect the glimmer of longing and love that appeared in her eyes at the mention of her home.

"It is truly beautiful. Venus is known for its rare oases, where the colours of leaves are more vivid than any other place in the solar system. Yet I admit that I also love the Venetian deserts. To many they are nothing but cracked orange soil, that seem to go on for eternity. But there is something truly magical in those never ending landscapes." She blushed quietly at her own words, causing a smile to form on Malachite's features. The night ended soon after that, with both parties leaving somewhat unsatisfied, as they had failed to gain the courage to take the leap and indulge in the customary first kiss.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I could feel the perspiration running down my skin as I continued my taxing morning workout. After finishing my set of sit ups I laid on the floor for long minutes staring at the vibrant blue sky.

"What's on your mind?" Jadeite asked, falling beside me. I opened my mouth to reply but he cut me off. "Don't deny it, you only work yourself to death when you're trying to figure something out. And yes you are working yourself to death, so don't argue about that either." I shut my mouth promptly and sighed.

"You know me too well." He nodded gently, indicating that he wanted me to continue. "But it's not something that I wish to discuss." He rolled his eyes at my response.

"So it's Endymion." I glared at him, only to witness his infuriating smile. "Well maybe he would like to know that his wife is pinning after him so." He replied fluttering his eyelashes ridiculously. Even with all my self control I could not prevent a smile from forming on my lips.

"If you keep this up, I shall have to tell Rei of that unfortunate event that took place with you in the attack." I sighed, pretending to be pained at my own words.

"Even it is." He replied, his eyes dancing with laughter. I slowly got up and moved away from him back to my tent. My muscles were aching and they required the comfort of soft blanket. As I walked into the tent I saw him. He too had obviously spent the morning working out, for his bare chest glistened with sweat and his black locks were clinging to his forehead. I turned away from him and moved to the other side of the tent undoing my hair and letting it fall freely down my shoulders.

"So nice of you to finally return." I stated, my tone ice. I could feel his angry glare burning into my back.

"If you want to say something Serenity, then say it." He replied, his calm tone failing to mask his underlying anger. I turned around and faced him. He simply tilted his head and raised a brow under my glare.

"Where were you last night?" I asked simply crossing my hands in front of my chest. Another infuriating smile played on his lips making me want to slap him senseless.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Serenity." He replied with ease.

"So I do have something to be jealous of." I could feel the anger rising in my being from his cold, dismissive demeanour.

"You were the one that didn't want to keep me to the confines of a marriage bed." He replied simply, standing up and moving towards me. I was shaking with rage. I looked away from his heated gaze, closing my eyes, in order to regain my composure. I opened my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see why it should surprise me." He smiled sardonically and shook his head at my words.

"It's never enough for you is it?" He hissed the words, glaring at me. "I did not betray you Serenity. I am sure many men saw me drowning my sorrows at the local inn last night." A feeling of relief washed over me, followed quickly with a wave of guilt. Yet I could not bring myself to apologise. "When you finally learn to love Serenity, you're going to find yourself in love with me." He whispered the words harshly, grabbing my shoulders and pressing his body against mine, his lips were inches from my own. "I won't wait forever." With those words he pushed me away and stormed out of the tent leaving me with nothing but my guilt to keep me company.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I scouted the village's borders with Zoicite at my side. The barren planes were deserted, and completely devoid of any movement.

"It's too quiet." I remarked simply, my senses on breaking point. "I can feel them building their presence around the palace, but almost nothing here."

"They cannot afford to attack the palace without gaining access to the weaponry first." Zoicite replied calmly.

"Then why haven't they made a move?" I asked quietly trying to detect some movement in the landscape before us.

"Perhaps they were waiting for the Galaxy Knight to leave." He said. a smile dancing on his lips. I glanced at him, a mischievous grin playing on my features.

"Well we'll be ready for them won't we?" He nodded

"_Serenity, there is movement along the north."_ Jadeite's voice was clear in both our minds. We quickly raced to where he was. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins in anticipation. As we reached Jadeite's side he slowly pointed to the horizon there I could see the horsemen moving rapidly towards the village. The distance would not allow me to estimate their numbers.

"No signs of magic yet." Zoicite murmured quietly.

"Jadeite, take the front line out to meet the intruders. Zoicite get the men to take their places around the village." Both men nodded and hurried away. Slowly I closed my eyes and focused my energy. I built a mental bridge to Nephrite and channelled his powers. I could feel myself beginning to glow and eerie mixture of gold and blue. I pictured the image I wanted to create in my mind. An unnatural wind slowly began to fiercely beat against my face, I gritted my teeth together in determination, 'How on earth does Nephrite do this on a regular basis?' I wondered silently. When the wind died down I knew that my will had be done. The illusion would prevent the enemy from detecting our presence.

They were in for a surprise.

I raced down to the scout's tent. No words can describe how grateful I was that they were both there. Rei glanced at me and instantly knew what had taken place. Amy slowly placed her book aside and looked at me questioningly.

"Where do you want us?" Rei asked, her voice holding the underlying courage of a seasoned warrior. She slowly fingered her transformation broach while saying the words. Hearing this, Amy got to her feet and nodded in agreement.

"I need you to make sure the villagers are away from the battleground no matter what happens." I told them quietly. They nodded silently, and Rei practically raced outside to do as I had requested. Amy hesitated for a moment and looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Take care of him for me Serenity." I pulled her into my arms and embraced her gently.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's still around for the wedding." Amy chuckled softly at my words before thanking me quietly. She then walked out of the tent and attempted to catch up to Rei.

My mind was doing two hundred miles a minute, thinking of everything that could go wrong, and trying to come up with a means to prevent it.

"_I assume the attack has started."_ I heard Nephrite's voice clearly. I replied that it had telepathically. _"Do you want us to return?"_ I then instructed him to stay on guard at the palace, if the situation demanded their presence they would now. As I was engaged in the conversation I made my way to Jadeite. He was standing in front of our first line of defence. His hair blazing in the sunlight, his silver armour fitted him like a glove, although I knew he did not need it. A jewelled sword was in his hands glittering menacingly, while a matching dagger was attached to his hips. The men behind him were in perfect formation; it was no surprise as we had trained the soldiers strictly.

"You have no armour Serenity." He said glancing at me, a sly smile playing on his features.

"I was never one for armour."

"No, you were always the arrogant one." I detected a change in his demeanour after he had uttered the words. "It's been quite a while since we marched into battle." I nodded in agreement.

"Do not worry Jadeite, I have complete faith in you." He nodded silently. At that moment Zoicite moved towards us, I nodded my head towards him, acknowledging his presence.

"They are in place Serenity." I nodded slowly, and then turned my attention towards the soldiers in front of us. I could feel the nervous tension building behind us as the enemy drew closer.

"It is time." I whispered quietly. Jadeite nodded his head and began the charge.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

He watched in his mind's eye as his soldiers marched towards the town. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and drew in his surroundings. He was standing on a cliff edge, with lush forests just meters below and the sound of a distant waterfall to complete the tranquil landscape. He sighed once more; not even this paradise could save him from his demons. His words kept replaying in his mind. He swore quietly under his breath.

He had no idea what had possessed him to say it. He did not even believe in love. Lust, yes, that he had experienced many times, hate he could understand. But love? He ran a hand through his hair. Endymion was sure of one thing and that was that he did not want to loose her, despite the fight that they had had earlier that day. A sardonic smile formed on his lips. Why did it seem as though fate had taken every precaution to make sure that he would loose her?

He closed his eyes once again and it was as if he was amidst the soldiers in the battlefield. He could see her eyes burning with determination. She was not only fighting but also preventing the soldiers surrounding her from being injured. A flicker of green caught his attention. There were five of them, they were surrounding her, ready to attack and she had failed to notice. He swore profusely. Opening his eyes he concentrated on where he wanted to be and within an instant he was there.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I slowly used my powers to push the enemy's front line back. Tightening my grip on the sword in my arms, I surveyed the battlefield. I could feel my nostrils flare in anger when my gaze fell on Endymion. I stalked towards him having every intention of using my powers to transport him away from the battleground. A flicker of a green uniform caught at the corner of my eye, and I slowly glanced around without appearing to do so. There were five of them, and they were conducting an organised assault. Their hands went up in unison. My heart almost stopped at the realisation. I flung myself at him, but instead of loosing his footing as I had expected he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to turn us both the other way. I was too stunned to react, but his reflexes had not been swift enough. I could feel the electric attack burn through my skin. I gritted my teeth, trying to remain conscious. His arms tightened their grip on me, and the last thing I saw was the panic stricken look in his eyes before being consumed by darkness.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

"_Damien."_ The Promised Knights all looked up in unison. The source of the voice was undeniable - the mental call had been Endymion's. Jadeite turned and when he saw Serenity's limp body in Endymion's arms an unimaginable fear took hold of him. He grabbed the two closest soldiers, and instructed them to get Serenity to the healing tent immediately. He slowly closed his eyes; it was time to end this battle once and for all.

A bronze glow encapsulated his body and silver ribbons began to form around the enemy. Their countenances morphed from determination to fear. In a flash of brilliant light a large canyon appeared, holding the enemy's forces within it. Jadeite had made the structure weak purposely and minutes later it collapsed on itself ending the battle. He fell to his knees exhausted. He looked at the now crumbled rocks with a satanic satisfaction. 'Beware of the wrath of the Promised Knights when you hurt one of their own.' He thought silently. He glanced around him and saw the soldiers were gazing at him with a silent mixture of fear and awe. He bowed his head slowly indicating that the battle had been won, before collapsing from the energy he had lost.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Endymion's heart was beating furiously against his chest as he ran, holding her body close to his, but his elevated heart rate was not due to the exertion. He closed his eyes and once again harnessed his powers to transport them to the healing tent. Damien rushed towards them the moment he saw Serenity's limp form. He indicated a bed and Endymion gently laid her on it. The two men glanced at each other and for the first time a flicker of understanding born through mutual fear passed between them. Damien slowly tore off the bottom half of Serenity's top. The wound was not deep, but the electricity had caused the skin to burn slowly severing it away from her bones. He slowly laid his hand on her wound. He could feel himself glowing green and watched as his power slowly soaked Serenity's wound. In a matter of moments the wound peeled off her skin leaving no trace of its existence. Endymion looked up at him questioningly, the look of worry clear in his eyes.

"She'll be fine." Damien replied calmly, he too could feel a sense of relief wash over him with the knowledge that his sister had not been seriously injured.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Endymion asked anxiously, never taking his eyes away from her closed eyes.

"She used too much energy in the battle, the wound was the last straw. It'll will take some time for her to wake up." Endymion nodded slowly closing his eyes, allowing his senses to relax with the knowledge that Serenity was going to be okay. No words could ever explain the fear he had felt when Serenity went limp in his arms. The fear had been quickly followed with a wave of anger. The memory caused every essence of his being to call for the severe punishment of the man who was responsible for the attack.

At that moment Zoicite entered the tent followed by two men carrying Jadeite on a stretcher. Zoicite moved to Serenity's side and glanced at Damien with worry in his eyes.

"She'll be fine." He answered the silent question, before moving to Jadeite's side. After a moment he stepped away. "It is as I suspected - he's lost too much energy as well. They'll both be fine." Zoicite shook his head in a bemused fashion, a smile slowly dancing on his lips.

"Some things never change." He slowly took a seat and sat between his friends waiting for them to wake up.

"_What has happened to Serenity and Jadeite? I felt a strong surge of energy and then I could no longer feel their minds."_ Nephrite's voice was clear in Zoicite's mind. He explained what had happened and reassured Nephrite that neither had been wounded seriously.

Rei and Amy slowly entered the tent. On seeing Zoicite Amy embraced him shyly, whispering that she was glad that he was safe.

"I should have made her promise to take care of herself as well." She said to no one, as she glanced at her sleeping friend. Rei slowly moved to Jadeite's bedside and ran the back of her hand against his cold cheek, a single tear falling from her amethyst eyes.

"There is no need to worry my lady, he will be fine. He has merely worn himself out." Rei nodded silently at Zoicite's words, and slowly sat down next to the sleeping Jadeite. She could not explain her actions, or the need she felt to be by his side. She gently brushed his golden hair away from his eyes, and took his hand in her own. When he awoke they would resume their squabbling, but while he slept they would have a truce.

No one had noticed that an enraged prince had left the tent.

He had hastily put on a dark cloak and it was now trailing behind him. His hair was flying around his face in an untamed manner, making him look like the devil himself. He saddled a black stallion with ease and rode into the night, his aim clear in his mind.

The men bowed as they saw their leader riding towards them. The rage was rolling off him in waves and thus no one dared to so much as breathe in fear of becoming the object of his anger. As he reached the palace he unmounted his horse and stalked through the black marble hallways. He reached the large oak doors and opened them quietly. There he saw Diamond, his head bowed over a mahogany table carefully studying a map. At that moment his brother turned, he opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Endymion harnessed his powers to throw him against the wall.

"I gave you strict instructions that no one was to attack her." Endymion had not yelled the words, but whispered them with dangerous malice.

"My guards had no intention of killing her, merely paralysing her for a short period so we could have her in our possession." Diamond answered calmly, meeting Endymion's heated gaze with his own. The two brothers could not have been more different, where one was dark the other was light.

"You are skating on very thin ice Diamond. Do not forget that you work for me. You obey my orders." Endymion growled, and stepped closer to the table so that it was the only thing standing between them.

"We had a deal Endymion. She belongs to me. You infiltrated the palace to gain us knowledge we could harness against them, and married the princess so you could turn her over to me for my services. That way our revenge would be complete." The two men stared each other down, neither giving the other an inch.

"There has been a change of plans." Endymion hissed. "You had no right to disobey my orders."

"She belongs to me Endymion." He paused for a moment regaining his composure. "Do you really believe that the men would follow you if they knew you were following the princess like a love sick puppy?" Within a blink of an eye, Diamond found himself pinned against the cold marble wall a hard hand pressed dangerously on his throat.

"You will do well to remember, brother dearest, that your life depends on nothing more than my good will. That the troops have vowed their loyalty to me. And that Serenity is my wife, whom you will never have access too." With those words he removed his hand from Diamonds throat and took a few strides away from him. Diamond rubbed his neck gently with his left hand.

"Do you really believe that she would choose you over me, when she finds out what you did to her father?" It took all of Endymion's self control to not rip the man to pieces with his bare hands. "Do you really think that she would choose you, when even our own mother preferred me?" His words were taunting. Endymion stepped back closer to his brother, a look of pure hate glittering in his eyes. A slow smile played across his lips, and he chuckled softly.

"Perhaps that would explain why all the women you seem to fall for wind up in my bed." He replied. The effect was instantaneous and Diamond was clearly enraged at the words.

"You'd go to war with me over a woman?" Diamond spat, his eyes burning with fire.

"No, Serenity merely provides me with a good excuse to do what I should have done years ago." He paused, glaring at the man he was forced to call brother. "Your services are no longer needed Diamond. Why don't you run back to Mother, and see if she can offer you something to do with your miserable life." Endymion mocked. Diamond attempted to use his powers against Endymion, but the possession of telepathic powers gave Endymion the advantage, and allowed him to avoid the attack easily.

"You cannot dismiss me so simply Endymion." Diamond growled.

"I believe I just did." With those words Endymion turned on his heel and left. He heard a vase crash against the wall as he was walking down the hall. Once sheltered in the forest Endymion allowed himself to think over the past. Never in his life had he wished that he could change his actions, until now.


	10. chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. I noticed that many of you mentioned the "cliff hanger" in your reviews but, I hadn't intended it to be a cliff hanger as such. Trust me, the mother of all twists is still yet too come (laughs evilly) I'll try and update a little sooner for the next chapter okay? I promise. Love you all heaps and thanks for all your support!

To: N, Tidus, Viva, Meghan McLaws, Ms. Kitty Nora, Eo, shelum, FioreMaryssa, devilsheart, Tiffany, LilAngel123, k, SilverMo, Chikara, Taylor9.0, serena-girl: Hey guys, thankyou so much for your reviews! Your words mean to the world to me, I'm soo sorry I've made you wait this long for a update but I've had like 10 exams in the past two weeks..i know how painful is that? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and as always let me know what you think!

To: SilverWolf2105: Okay firstly girl breathe! LoL. Thankyou very much for your words, I've tried very hard to portray Serenity as a strong headstrong, stubborn woman. I just think that she needs those qualities if she was ever meant to rule the silver millennium. As for the update, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. (I explained to the people above why I haven't been updating) As to amy..i think the word your looking for is a prude? Weak maybe? Its mainly because I haven't really gone into her character very much at this stage. But don't worry she has fire she's just good at controlling it. As for Endymion's motivations in regards to Jadeite, you will see that explained in this chapter. As to Endymion knowing what he's doing, well all I can say on that is that Endymion thinks he knows what he's doing. But your defiantly right if Serenity finds out he will loose her trust. As to your prediction to the relationship between Endymion, Serenity and Diamond, well I don't know how close you are, because I don't know what your thinking! Let me know what your prediction is an I promise I won't change the plot, (although I might not confirm your right at the time) okay? I promise that will all revel itself in the next chapter. Thanks heaps!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: very observant I must say, your right the person who murdered Serenity's father did have silver hair and one of your predictions is very close. All those questions will be answered in this chapter. And when my exams are over I promise I'll read stargirl's work and get back to you okay? Thanks heaps for your reviews!

To Sere Emberwave: Thankyou so much for your words, and I mean one of the best parts in writing fanfiction is being able to have contact with my reviewers so offcourse I want to thank you all individually! But I must warn you the mother of all twists is coming in the next chapter. (it even confused me for a little while if that makes any sense)

To Tina E. Telford: Woah an epic? I think that's one of the best compliments I've received so far! I know, I've read over the story a few times and I know what you mean about the flow of the story, the problem is I haven't quite figured out a way to intertwine the different perspectives and plots together effectively yet. I'll definitely take your advice into consideration, and I have tried to provide a little more description as to the setting. Thankyou so much for your kind words..they mean a lot to me. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

To mila: I'm glad you picked up on that, because that was one of my biggest aims in the characterisation. I wanted to make the characters as three dimensional as possible which means that no character could be pure evil as all of them would have a motivation behind their actions. As to the question about the queen I can't answer that without giving anything away, but that will be dealt with in the next chapter. Luna's reasons for training serenity have been alluded to in the past chapters but they're separate from Endymion as such (although he did have a minor role in them) as for a confrontation between Luna and the Queen, that sounds like a really good idea...so you shall have to wait and see cause I'm not too sure about that one. As to the reasons they are at war, Endymion explains his reasons (though briefly) in the beginning of this chapter. I know what you mean, but I think you'll find that the problem in this world is that the fate of a planet lies in the hands of a few individual, and if something happens to them they can often seek revenge in the form of war. I've been working on the plot of this story for a few years now, but I derived the idea from daydreaming about what the silver-millennium would be like, and wanting to portray Serenity as a strong character. This is my only fan fiction story, but I often write normal fiction they're similar in style to this one. Thankyou for all the time you put into your reviews they mean the world to me. Thankyou!

To Deadly Diva: I think if Jadeite and Rei can get over their stubborn nature then they will finally get together, until then I'm not too sure. As to who would benefit from such a deception, all that will be explained in the next chapter. I know, I'm a complete fan of the senshi/general parings as well. It took me quite a while to fine tune the scene between Mina and Malachite. Thankyou so much for your comments in regards to Serenity and Endymion, and yeah that's my favourite line in the story as well (I hope you like the end of this chapter) Yeah your definitely on the right track. He always had the power to teleport. Yep lol..pretty deceptive eh? Your completely right, theyre mother is about to come into the picture in a very big way, but not just yet. Lol..thankyou once again, for everything.

If I missed anyone I'm really sorry, just know that I appreciate all of your reviews!!

Know enough from me on with the story!

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lust is nothing more than hunger, a primitive need for release. Love. Such a simple word for such a bewildering emotion. Never confuse lust with love my child, I assure you the latter is a lot more prone to cause one pain.

From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

By the time Endymion reached the healing tent it was already nightfall. A small smile formed on his lips as he saw Rei's sleeping form next to Jadeites. He slowly moved beside Serenity, he took her hand and gently pressed her knuckles to his lips.

"Maybe you should take her back to your tent." Endymion's head shot up at the sound of Damien's voice. "I told the other's to get some rest, my influence did not seem to extend to a certain fiery princess." He nodded towards Rei's sleeping figure. "More casualties and victims are being brought in by the minute, Serenity would have my neck if she found out that I let her stay here while her soldiers didn't have beds." Endymion nodded.

"Why is it that you suddenly trust me." Endymion asked not being able to keep the suspicion out of his tone.

"I don't. Nor do I approve of you for that matter. But she was calling your name in her sleep." Endymion stared at Damien for long moments letting the words sink in. A smile began to form on his lips, as he slowly cradled Serenity in his arms and carried her back to their tent. He laid her down gently on the make shift bed and slowly brushed away a few wayward strands of golden blonde hair away from her eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, as he buried his head in his hands. The memories flooded back, he had not driven the dagger through her father's heart, but he had orchestrated the entire event. She was never meant to be there, she was never meant to see what she had seen. He had watched as a part of her soul shattered. That was when he had telepathically ordered Diamond to utter the word soon. He had intended to tell her everything, the horrific things her father done, the inhumane crimes he had committed.

Yet even his gesture of comfort had turned into something that had caused her pain. He had hatted her back then, for crimes she had not committed. For the sins of her father. When she reappeared, back from the dead, Diamond wanted her because of her rumoured beauty. So he had set out to seduce her, and to present her as a gift to Diamond. He had wanted to shatter her completely, like the way her father had shattered his people.

Falling for the woman was never part of his long calculated plans. He rubbed his eyes with his palms. If he had known her then, he would not have had her father killed, even if the man had been the devil himself. He smirked to himself, he had a defeat on his hands, Jadeite had completely shattered his army, killed his men and all he could think about was keeping the woman in his bed safe.

"You're going to be the end of me Serenity." He whispered quietly, as he watched her sleep.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

The gentle rays of the sun arouse me from my slumber. As I opened my eyes I instantly saw Endymion, his head was slumped slightly, his heavy dark bangs falling into his eyes. Dark ringlets had formed around his eyes. Yet despite all this he still shone amidst the dark folds of the tent. The dark colours had caused an eerie glow to fall into the tent and the furniture-from the old wooden table to the worn mahogany chair that held Endymion were well past their prime. I slowly rose, and instantly regretted it. My head was throbbing, as if a hundred little drums were being hammered within the confines of my skull.

"Go back to sleep Chère." I faced him slowly, the pounding in my head had prevented me from noticing that he had woken. His words brought back a flood of memories from the night before. I bolted upright and ignored the wailing of my nerves. As I attempted to remove myself from the bed, he moved in front of me. "Your not well enough to be out of bed yet."

"I'm fine." I muttered, he smirked at me and shook his head quietly. I rose my head defiantly and attempted to walk passed him. However I unceremoniously tripped over my own legs, falling into his awaiting arms.

"Consider my point proven." I merely clenched my jaw at his words. I closed my eyes and reached for Jadeite. My eyes flew open as panic gripped my entire being. I pushed Endymion away, and he, not expecting the sudden movement released his hold on me in order to maintain his balance. I glared at him, feeling my anger surfacing.

"Lord help you Endymion, if Jadeite was injured because I was protecting you after you disobeyed my orders." I whispered dangerously before running towards the healing tent.

I burst in and moved from one bed to another. When I finally found him, a small smile formed on my lips. Raye's head was resting on his chest, her dark hair sprawled across his bare white skin. I could feel my heart beating again. He had too much colour for anything to be truly wrong.

"Serenity." I cringed as I heard Damien's words. He stalked towards me, roughly grabbing my shoulders. "You are in no position to be prancing about."

"How is Jadeite? What is the situation of the troops? What happened to the battle? How many men have we lost?" I asked, ignoring his reprimanding glare. I heard chuckling from behind me, I turned and glared at Endymion. He was leaning against on of the beds, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefingers.

"I knew I should have chained her to the bed while she was asleep." He muttered under his breath.

"Tell her she's insane." Damien replied, utterly exasperated.

"Insane, stubborn, conceited, utterly exasperating, impossible. Never seems to sink in though." He replied, not even Damien could help smiling at this. I could feel my frustration growing. I knew he had stayed up last night watching over me. The knowledge terrified me.

"Damien." I growled. He rolled his eyes and gave me a defeated look, he knew as well as I that I would not give up until I knew what had happened.

"Jadeite is fine, he lost a little too much energy, that's all. The campaign was a success. No more than a quarter of our men were injured and half of them weren't serious. We only lost a hand full of men. The enemy didn't gain access to the weaponry." He said the words slowly and gently. I nodded my head letting the information sink in.

"We return to the palace tomorrow noon." I replied simply, Damien shook his head giving me a disapproving glare, but before I could walk past him he stoped me. As I glared at him, he placed his hands on the sides of my head.

"Your head is throbbing is it not?" He asked raising an eyebrow. My silence confirmed his question. Slowly he began growing green and soon after the throbbing in my head stopped. I thanked him quietly before hurrying out of the tent.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Endymion and Damien cringed as they heard Serenity demanding that the troops resume their morning training. Endymion shook his head quietly, that woman would never change.

"You have not told her." Endymion looked at Damien slowly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion for a single moment before resuming a mask of innocence.

"I'm not aware of what you are talking." He replied as he slowly made his way to exist the large white tent.

"Make no mistake Endymion, I am aware of who you are and what you have done." Endymion stopped at his words, his body tensing considerably. He turned, his eyes shining with anger and the intent to kill.

"If you are aware of what I am, if I am indeed anything out of the ordinary, then why haven't you told Serenity?" The underlying threat in his words were clear. However they did not have their desired effect on Damien, he maintained his smooth composure with ease.

"I saw my sister shattered once at your hands. I do not want to see it again." Endymion clenched his jaw and his lips formed a thin line. "What will you do if she finds out?" Damien questioned.

"She will never find out." Endymion growled.

"Then I suggest you take more care in covering your tracks. All of the Promised Knights heard your call, if any one of them makes the slightest mention of it to Serenity she will put two and two together. If that occurs, I assure you, she will never trust you again." As he had uttered the words Damien had moved closer to Endymion. The two men stood nose to nose, staring each other down. Endymion smirked, a gesture that somewhat unnerved Damien.

"You know well that I will not allow that to happen." With those words Endymion stormed out of the tent. Leaving Damien to once again ponder over his own actions.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite awoke feeling completely content. He slowly opened his eyes only to discover a raven haired princess sleeping on his chest. Careful not to wake her, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. He closed his eyes a feeling of guilt washing over him. She had done nothing wrong, Mars had not been involved with the murder of his brother. But he had killed her brother without a second thought. She began to stir in his arms cutting off Jadeite's trail of thought. Her body tensed as she realised where she was.

"Can't stay away from me, can you love?" He whispered quietly, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Don't flatter yourself I was merely sleepwalking." As she muttered the words she detangled herself from him and tossed her hair over her shoulder condescendingly.

"So that is how you ended up in my arms." The words caused Raye to glare at him menacingly. "It has often been termed lust, desire or a need that cannot be suppressed. But of course that is not to say that sleep walking isn't a perfectly reasonable explanation." Rei smirked at his remarks.

"I would never willingly seek your arms, if anything it would give people the wrong impression." She was so engrossed in making her point, that she had failed to notice Jadeite pulling her closer to him.

"And what impression would that be?" Jadeite asked, his voice growing husky.

"That we're involved." She remarked simply, her words on the brink of shaking as she realised their close proximity.

"And that's impossible." Jadeite whispered, his lips inches away from hers. She slowly shut her eyes in anticipation. "Because you hate me." Jadeite had uttered the words in a humorous fashion without fully considering their implications. The moment the words left his mouth he could feel her moving away from his grasp. He looked at her questioningly, yet the look in her eyes was enough to tell him that he had revived the memories of why they could never be together.

"You overestimate yourself again Lord Jadeite, I do not hate you. I merely detest you." The words had an underlying harshness that had not been present in her earlier remarks. She then promptly turned on her heel and stormed out of the tent. Jadeite swore quietly. He would get to the bottom of what had happened. Nothing would stop him from discovering the truth.

Nothing.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lita wiped away the beads of sweat that had gathered on her forehead with the back of her hand before resuming her beating of the punching bag. Even the training rooms of the moon were grand. Oak floors complemented the white marble walls. A single oblong window was present in the room, revealing the luscious gardens that were below. The walls were baron, devoid of any form of decoration, all that the room contained was the essentials needed for training. The emptiness of the room had provided her with solace as it had effectively reflected her feelings. She kicked the bag with vengeance, almost dislodging it completely.

"I am told that fighting against an actual partner is more effective." Her anger seemed to boil at the mere sound of his voice. She turned sharply only to see him leaning- wrapped in his arrogance-against the doorframe.

"My curiosity will not be satisfied until I know what you are compensating for through your constant criticisms of others." She narrowed her eyes as she glared at him. He merely smirked at her words, and with a few strides was no more that a meter away from her.

"Do not deceive yourself for a minute believing that I take joy in having you as my apprentice. You have no idea of the sacrifices that I have had to make in order to baby-sit a spoilt princess." Lita could feel her face flush with anger at the audacity of the man.

"Your sacrifices? I would never so much as touch you if it were not to strangle you, but regardless, because of you I shall never be able to have the family I have always wanted." Lita could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she growled the words. Nephrite's reaction surprised her, his eyes darkened at her words. He then slowly brushed the back of his hand ever so gently against her check. Lita was to shocked at the tender gesture to push him away.

"So there's more to this Amazon then I thought." He whispered the words slowly to himself before turning on his heel to leave. As he reached the door he stoped and turned with a mischievous smile on his lips. "I assure you madam, that no part of my anatomy requires compensating. If you do not believe my words, then I would be happy to oblige you if you wish to check the truth of my statement." With that he left before Lita could cause him any permanent damage.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

All of Damien's protests and threats had not prevented Jadeite in indulging in a glass of red wine. He had replayed the event numerous times in his mind. Endymion had not only called out telepathically to Damien, but also transported from the battle ground to the healing tent. At that moment Zoicite entered Jadeite's personal tent. (Jadeite had insisted on moving back after he had proven that he was more than alright.)

"Damien would have your neck if he saw that." Zoicite said calmly nodding towards the glass in Jadeite's hands. Jadeite nodded, still immersed in his thoughts.

"Did you hear Endymion call to Damien?" Zoicite's eyes clouded with worry at the question.

"I had hoped I had been mistaken." He whispered quietly. Jadeite shook his head exasperated.

"What are we to do?" He asked, his tone pleading for Zoicite to provide him with the correct answer.

"It is not our place to tell her." Her replied, looking sternly at Jadeite.

"He is deceiving her!" It had taken all of Jadeite's self control not to yell the words.

"Yes, but Endymion is no fool. You, Jadeite are the last one that should inform her of her husband's abilities. For he would be able to discredit your words very easily on account of your dislike of him." Jadeite swore quietly, shaking his head finally realising the motive behind Endymion's revelation about his brother's death.

"He already has me ensnared in his tent." He whispered, falling back on his chair defeated. Zoicite raised an eyebrow at his enigmatic words. "He was the one that told me the true nature of the Martian uniforms, I am certain he knows more about my brother's murder than what he revealed. If I breathe a word to Serenity, I shall never be able to have access to his knowledge." A few moments passed before Jadeite continued.

"We must find a way to tell her. There is something very out of place about that man. There's a rat and I do not want to see Serenity caught in the trap." Zoicite nodded, indicating his agreement. For long moments the two men sat in silence. Then Zoicite's eyes began to dance with the satisfaction of finding an answer.

"The good thing about rats is, it's very easy to follow their trails."

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I was assisting the troops in their preparation to leave when the mayor of the city approached me. He was an old plump man, his hair grey from his long years and his shoulders slightly sagged. Much to Damien's outrage I had spent the day training with the troops and then helping them prepare for our departure. My hair was coated with sweet and dirt, as was my face. I was wearing a loose cotton shirt with dark breeches. Thus I looked very much like a man. (The villagers had thought of me as a companion of the Promised Knights, not a member of the them.) When the old man reached me he nodded his head in respect.

"Are you one of the Promised Knights?" I smiled gently and shook my head indicating that I was not.

"I am able to deliver a message if you need to inform them of something urgent in nature." The man contemplated my words for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you aware of where I could find their leader?"

"Unfortunately he returned to the palace."

"Then would you kindly inform the second in command that I request that they and the troops stay a night longer. The village would like to thank them by throwing a banquet in their honour." I thought over his words carefully, courteously demanded that we stay and oblige the people.

"I am certain that they would not refuse such a high honour." The mayor was pleased at my words, but still asked that I confirm his request with my superiors. I could not help but smile at the irony of the situation. Once he was out of hearing range I turned back to the troops and informed them of the upcoming festivities of the night.

After I had allowed the troops to leave I made my way towards the scout's tents. Even from a distance of twenty meters or so Rei's ranting could be heard. I shook my head and smiled at her antics, it eased me to know that at least some things would never change. I walked into the tent, it was not small, (all of our tents were quite large, the smallest being 2 meters tall and 3 meters wide.) however it was being shared by the two remaining scouts. The difference in the beds of Rei and Amy was enough to sum up both their personalities. Amy's as usual was neatly made with her books piled in an orderly fashion beside it. Rei's on the other hand was in a state of complete disarray. The two of them acknowledged my presence silently, before Rei continued her tantrum.

"The man is the most arrogant, conceited individual that ever breathed." She turned to me before continuing. "How is it that you are able to not only tolerate his presence but maintain a friendship with him?" I glanced at Amy and saw that an amused smile was playing on her lips. She could see through Rei's antics as well as I.

"Did he get the better of you in an argument Rei?" I asked simply, pressing my lips together in order to keep a smirk from forming on them. I was a risk taker yes, but I was on no account suicidal.

"The better of me...that, that.." The only means of expressing herself was by venting her feelings in a growl. She narrowed her eyes at me and then slowly took a deep breath. Knowing that her dramatic performances would have no impact on her current audience she changed the subject. "Please tell me your not going to attend the banquet in that state."

"I am not aware of what your referring to."

"Neither am I, for I am not certain if I am talking to a woman or a man." I glared at her, but even before the fighting began I knew that this was a battle I would loose.

"The banquet is a formol occasion, it requires the appropriate level of dress." Amy added.

"I wasn't aware that soldiers having their way with the village whores in dark corners classified an occasion as formol." I retorted, a dark hue appeared on Amy's cheeks because of my comment, while Rei merely smiled.

"It is amazing, is it not how the leader of the Promised Knights is afraid of a little water and soap." I opened my mouth to contradict her comment but she cut me off "See you cannot think of a single reason why this is not a wise idea." With that her and Amy dragged me away so we could "prepare" for the banquet.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Endymion was leaning against a large oak tree watching the movement in the village. The sun was setting and already a large bonfire had been lit, drinks were being passed around and the dancing and festivities were in their initial stages. Slowly two figures approached him. One could have almost been a reflection of Endymion had it not been for his cobalt hair and slightly less chiselled features. The second was a woman, beautiful in her own right. Her hair resembled the ice of mercury and had been braided elegantly down her back, complementing her porcelain white skin.

"My Prince." The man addressed Endymion, bowing slightly.

"Sapphire." Endymion replied, his tone holding the regal quality of an aristocrat.

"Your majesty." The woman replied curtsying slightly.

"Birdie." He replied in a somewhat dismissive fashion, before returning his attention to Sapphire. "What is the situation of our troops?"

"I'm afraid, we have lost more than half the troops we sent here. Access to the weaponry was not achieved, morale among the men is low, and now that they are general has been dismissed they are on the verge of mutiny." Endymion nodded slowly as he let the information sink in. Sapphire's tone while controlled faltered at times.

"You are afraid of me Sapphire, no do not protest. It is something I like about you, for you are well aware that if you cross me I will not show you mercy." Endymion glared at him in order to make his point known. "You have an elegance and charisma that Diamond often lacked, that's why I think you will do well as his replacement." The shock was plain on Sapphire's features.

"But sire" Endymion stopped him before he could continue.

"Do not question gifts you are given, now go and enjoy the festivities for a time before you leave so that you avoid suspicion." With those words Endymion walked back towards the village.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I felt like an overgrown doll. Despite my numerous protests Rei and Amy had rubbed and pulled my hair until all the dirt and sweat washed away. They had then braided it so that it was falling in ringlets down my back. Rei demanded that I wear her satin gown. It was a pearl white showing a compromising amount of skin. The nature of the material allowed it to move with me as I walked. Rei herself wore one of her trademark red dresses, with a plunging back. Her hair pilled on the top of her head and her lips as dark as the rubies that graced her neck. Amy was the most modest of us all and her dress reflected this characteristic. A simple blue gown embroidered with silver designs decorated her fragile frame.

I believe that Jadeite spent a good ten minutes admiring Rei's curves before having the courage to approach her. At that time she very elegantly snorted at his advances and began batting her eyelashes at the closest living male available. Zoicite and Amy had quite conveniently disappeared together, discussing books no doubt. I had spent the better part of the night rolling my eyes at overly eager boys vying for my attention. (although a handful were quite amusing.) Then my eye caught him. He gained my attention because he was almost the mirror image of Endymion. It seemed that he to had taken notice of me, for he moved forward bowed and kissed my hand gently.

"I am Sapphire, at your service my lady." A part of me was greatly disappointed, he did not have the arrogance or the charismatic air of Endymion.

"Serenity." I replied calmly, enjoying the game.

"My I have the pleasure of this Dance?" I nodded my head in consent, I was so engrossed in the dance and Sapphire's conversation that I failed to notice Endymion's scorching gaze.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Initially Damien had been too tired to take any real enjoyment in the banquet. Thus he had sat quietly in a corner and merely observed the festivities. Once again Serenity's actions worried him, she was flirting with a man that could pass for Endymion's brother. However a site caught his eye that made his sister's liaisons fly from his mind. She was a stunning woman with voluptuous curves and hair the colour of ice. In an instant Damien was on his feet, he quickly ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to improve his appearance. He then made his way towards the woman.

"I believed I could describe any site that I saw, yet your beauty leaves me speechless." He had whispered the words huskily as he kissed the back of her hand. To his surprise an amused smile played across her lips.

"Original is something you are not, sir?"

"Damien." He replied simply, slightly embarrassed at his previous words.

"My name is Birdie, and I will admit that I have long awaited a dance." The remark surprised Damien, yet he was not one to miss such an opportunity, he readily accompanied her to the dance floor. As he engaged her in conversation her enigmatic aura slowly began to crumble.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

When I became aware of Endymion's enraged gaze it was too late. He was already stalking towards myself and Sapphire on the dance floor. He slowly patted Sapphire on the shoulder, his eyes never leaving mine.

"May I have this dance with my wife." He growled placing particular emphasis on the last word. I almost laughed as the blood drained from Sapphire's face. Instead of being outraged by his actions I was filled with a strange sense of satisfaction at having been able to illicit such a reaction from him. He grabbed my waist and pulled my body to his.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Endymion." I whispered quietly in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me sharply, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Temptation a man can endure. It might bring him to his knees but it is not enough to destroy him." He spun me around and gently lowered me to the ground before almost violently pulling me back up to him. "Jealousy, jealousy can drive a man insane." As the music was coming to a halt he spun me around again this time he placed his hand on the back of my knee and pulled it to his waist, his lips just below my collar bone. I could here applause, I had been so completely intoxicated with him that I had failed to notice that we had been given the lime light.

He slowly bowed his head, took my hand in his and led me back to the tent. I didn't know why I had followed him so willingly, I guess I was intrigued. When we reached our tent he discarded his jacket with ease, and then slowly began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Due to our frequent arguments, I had never been forced to undress before him before. He sensed my anxiousness and turned around a mocking smile on his lips.

"I never thought you were one for maidenly shyness." I snorted at his remark and rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't flatter yourself." I retorted before turning away from him. "Would you unzip me?" I remarked moving my hair away from my back. I was still slightly out of breath and flushed from the dance (as was he) thus my senses were on edge. Within seconds I could feel his hands on my shoulders, his warm breath on my ear. He let his fingertips lightly caress my shoulders as he gently kissed the skin under my ear.

"I know you want me Serenity. That every nerve in you body is crying out for my touch." He slowly pulled the straps of my dress off my shoulders. "I know it because that's the way I want you." He then slowly let his lips trail down my neck and across my left shoulder, as his fingertips trailed down my arms. "One night Serenity, that's all I ask." I could feel myself melting into his touch. I slowly turned to face him. The minute our eyes made contact his lips came crashing down on my own. He pulled me closer to him, pressing me against every inch of his hard body, making sure I knew exactly how much he wanted me.

"Just tonight Endymion. Just tonight."


	11. chapter 11

Hey people, I know a lot of you have been long awaiting this chapter, to find out what the mother of all twists is, it may be a little confusing at times, if it is drop me a line and I'll answer any questions that you might have ok? Cool.

To kris cros, Amanda, Emily, Mouse32, Ms. Kitty Nora, lil lilly, Sailor-Nekawaii, venusgoddess, hit60, Eo, koldy, stargirl, fioremaryssa, Sere Emberwave, hopester002, Edens-MoonlightAngel, daisy31, SilverMo: Sorry about making you guys wait so long! But this chapter is officially the longest one I have ever written and I guess everything unravels in this chapter..(hint hint) enjoy, and thankyou so much for all your reviews! They mean everything to me! Love you all heaps. Oh and venus goddess, I'm really sorry, I just completely forgot to update on aria, but I'm honoured that you went to such lengths to read my story. Thankyou all once again!

To Chikara: Hey girl, well don't worry you'll get more details on what Serenity's father did in this chapter, and I'm glad that everythings starting to fall into the place, this is basically the chapter where everything is meant to make sense. So I hope you enjoy! And yeah, your definitely right Serenity isn't going to be impressed with Damien, or Endymion so expect fireworks!! Thanks so much for the review!

To SilverWolf2105: You have no idea how close you are to the truth..i mean woah, we are definitely on the same wave length! But all shall be revealed in this chapter so have a read and tell me what you think ok? Thanks heaps for your review girl, hope you enjoy this chapter!

To mila: No serenity is not aware about the kings past at all, and you'll see that in this chapter, as for the people who know well that's basically limited to the people who actually talk about it in this chapter nobody else really knows. (with minor exceptions.) and yes it is definitely ironic that Endymion has fallen for Serenity. Damien knows about Endymion, and that includes more than his involvement with the Kings death, and yes that's why I put that particular line in the story. Believe me Damien has his reasons for not saying anything. (he'll explain in this chapter) As for the Queen, well her relationship with the kings death will be better explained in this chapter (although maybe not fully) as for luna..you'll just have to wait a bit longer for that one. It's been a pleasure to answer your reviews, thankyou for the time you take to read and review my story. Thankyou.

To Deadly Diva: Thankyou so much for your comments on my writing, I mean that just gives me the motivation to continue with this story. (which unfortunately is winding down to an end) I agree, I don't want you to excuse Endymion, he is no saint, just keep in mind that Serenity has commit her share of horrible crimes as well. The reasons behind the Kings murder are reviled in this chapter. Damien knows a lot. And he knows more than just about the King's murder..and yes that was what that line was referring to. (you'll find out exactly what he knows in this chapter.) I agree, jadeite isn't the most credible person when it comes to Endymion. I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes but they really are one my biggest weaknesses..if you pick up any more could you please just let me know and I'll change them. Thanks heaps. As for Sapphire deliberately seeking out Serenity, not really, I think he was genuinely scared of Endymion. And about the surprise..i know its stale and all, but you may just have hit the nail on the head on that one. Once again thankyou for your review!

Anyway, enough from me guys, on with the story!

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Your curiosity shall be your downfall my child. Beware. Some secrets are never meant to be found.

From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

I woke up in the morning feeling warm, and even though I would not admit it then, safe. I snuggled closer to him, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against my own. I slowly traced his jaw with my fingers. The minute my fingers touched his skin, his eyes fluttered open and he tightened his hold on me. He took my fingers in his hand and kissed them lightly. It still amazed me that within a night I could know his body better than my own. I had memorized and explored every contour, every taunt muscle. My body was still haunted with the memory of the trail of his hands, that were so eagerly followed with his lips...

"Chère." He whispered quietly as he kissed my forehead. His comment caused me to smile, with a single word he had expressed all the emotions that had been exposed the night before. His lips found my own and I responded eagerly. Three little words were chocking in the back of my throat, yet no matter how much I tried I could not bring myself to say them. His lips slowly began moving down my neck.

"Your insatiable." I whispered breathlessly

"And your not?" He whispered quietly, a sly smile playing on his lips. I bit my lip slowly, it wasn't fair, why did he have to be the most handsome man that ever walked the galaxy with the body of Adonis? I tried to detangle myself from his arms but he only tightened his grip on my slim body. I glared at him pretending to be mad.

"Were leaving within the hour, we can't be late." I whispered quietly trying to ignore his lingering fingers on my hips.

"Are you sure I could not convince you otherwise?" He asked his eyes glittering with a dangerous gleam, his tongue ever so lightly caressing his upper lip. I smiled enigmatically, a plan forming itself in my mind. I had always enjoyed tempting him. So why stop now?

I brushed my lips against his lightly, and pulled back before he had a chance to deepen the kiss, eliciting a groan from his lips. I began to kiss my way down his neck, my pace agonizingly slow. His body grew increasingly tense under my touch. Then I simply walked away from the bed, extremely satisfied with myself.

That was before I found myself pinned under Endymion, his eyes once again dancing with a mischievous intent. He kissed me with the hunger of a man starving. When he broke the kiss we were both out of breath, my lips slightly bruised. I could feel his hands roaming once again, exploring, teasing. The man was definitely good with his hands, I could feel myself building to a climax, one more touch would send me over the edge.

"Check mate." He whispered the words huskily before walking away from the bed. I swore quietly under my breath, when it came to seducing a woman the man was an expert. I shook my head, my body reeling with frustration. Yet I smiled.

After all revenge was a dish best served cold.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite took one look at my expression and instantly knew what had occurred the night before. A scowl almost immediately appeared on his face, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He stalked up to me, his dark tunic contrasting against his pale skin, accentuating his golden hair.

"Your late." He said simply, I nodded at his words.

"Are the troops assembled?" I asked, smiling at him arrogantly, fuelling his anger.

"You have shown to be a good judge of character in the past, I'm amazed that Endymion has been able to fool you so easily." He was clenching his jaw tightly, I knew that that meant he was trying to control his temper.

"Do I have any reason not to trust him?" I asked somewhat dismissively. Yet something in his eyes, the way his lips formed a thinner line told me he was hiding something. "Do I?" I asked again, this time my tone was deadly serious.

"I don't trust the man, call it instinct." He all but sneered.

"I thought you said you were going to put this behind you." I remarked simply. He took a deep breath at my words. We silently moved towards the troops, and within half an hour we had begun our journey back towards the palace.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The wind danced with his silver hair, making the strands move to its rhythm. His amethyst eyes stared out towards the ocean. He did not need to turn around to know that Nephrite had joined him on the marble balcony.

"Do you mind if I join you Malachite?" He simply nodded, already aware of the underlying concern present in Nephrite's tone.

"What has happened?" He asked simply turning towards his dark haired friend. Nephrite remained silent for long moments, simply staring at the ocean, admiring the way the light reflected off its curved surface. He swallowed the lump that had immerged in his throat before speaking.

"The stars are whispering." He did not turn to face Malachite's questioning eyes. Malachite sighed before releasing his hold on the carefully chiselled railing. It was plain that the prophecy would not be a favourable one. Slowly Nephrite turned to him, the fear was all too clear in his eyes.

"What have they predicted?" Malachite asked carefully, preparing himself for the worst.

"The beginning of the end." The statement was a simple one, yet its implications were profound.

"The end of what?" Malachite questioned, somewhat alarmed. It was true that he was not one for superstitious beliefs, but experience did not lie. Through the years Nephrite's psychic abilities had all to often proved to be disturbingly accurate.

"That I do not know." The words had barely left Nephrites lips, when a servant emerged, walking towards them with two glasses of red wine balanced delicately on a tray. Unfortunately balance was a virtue that the young lad seemed to lack, for he tripped, sending the crystal glasses and their precious contents to a crashing end. The red liquid spread slowly over the marble floor, moving patiently, devouring everything within its path. The two men glanced at each other, no words were needed to express the fear they both felt.

They were both concerned with the safety of one individual.

Their leader.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Throughout the trip I could feel Endymion's gave attempting to devour me. What had occurred the night before was somewhat unsettling. Passion and lust had been present in overwhelming amounts during my liaisons with previous lovers. Yet after I had laid next to them breathless and spent, it had quickly diminished. I had always been able to walk away. That was not the case with Endymion. I could still feel the passion running through my veins, the lust controlling every fibre of my being. Zoicite pulled his hoarse next to mine, I smiled at him warmly welcoming the distraction.

"There is a matter I wish to discuss with you." He uttered the words, with the same rigid formality that was characteristic of his nature.

"So I gathered." I replied, glancing at him, I could not help but smile at his nervous gestures. It was clear that the subject he wished to discuss would somehow be related to his upcoming nuptials.

"I am well aware of my duties, and I will not neglect them." He was about to continue his well practiced, timed speech before I stopped him.

"Zoicite, we've been friends for so long that it is simply absurd for us to maintain the formalities that are deemed appropriate at court." A hue appeared on his cheeks as a result of my words. "If there is no sign of trouble, I do not see anything preventing you wedding Amy." I could not help but smile as his eyes sparked with excitement, he thanked me quietly. We rode alongside each other in comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey.

Of course I was forced to ignore Endymion's heated gazes for the duration of the trip.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Malachite and Nephrite greeted us at the doors of the palace. One glance at their weary expressions was enough to confirm in my own mind that something was most definitely wrong. Zoicite's stiff posture confirmed that he too sensed that something was out of place. I hurriedly gave instructions to the troops to dismount, and to return to their quarters for some well deserved rest. I embraced both of my friends warmly, the knowledge that Endymion was by my side allowed me to remain calm. Even though I would not willingly admit it.

"Where is Jadeite?" Nephrite asked.

"He fell behind of the party, I believe he was squabbling with Rei over a trifling matter that is not worth recollecting." We could not help but smile at the obvious attraction between the two and their reluctance to accept it. Yet the tension present between Nephrite and Malachite was to pronounced to ignore.

"Would you mind if I talked to the Knights in private?" I glanced at Endymion apologetically. He simply nodded, his dark bangs falling into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. It was a simple gesture, yet its intimacy caused a dark hue to appear on my features. Even with a simple touch he could set my senses on fire. I took a deep breath, attempting to regain my composure. I used my powers to call to Damien and Jadeite, informing them of the meeting. Damien replied that he would meet us shortly, while Jadeite informed me that he could not attend the meeting and would explain his reasons at a later date. With that, the rest of us slowly began walking to one of the palace's numerous libraries.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The room was graced with solid oak floors and the walls were lined with book-shelfs. Each shelf held numerous books from a variety of subjects from fiction to anatomy. A long oblong desk sat in the middle of the room, adorned with six mahogany chairs. The chairs although curvatious would have been extraordinarily uncomfortable if it had not been for the deep burgundy leather lining. We all took our seats with myself and Malachite sitting at the ends of the table. Damien entered soon after we did, his golden hair perfectly in place. His dark tunic accentuated his eyes and his calm appearance. When everyone was seated, I got down to business.

"Tell me the situation of the palace, and then tell me what is wrong." I had glanced at Malachite and Nephrite as I had uttered the words.

"There have been no security breaches within or near the palace, yet the presence of the enemy is undoubtable." Malachite answered simply, his words were formol and possessed the authority that radiated from him so easily. I nodded at his words satisfied with the situation.

"There has been a prophecy, it is vague and worrisome to say the least." Nephrite's words exposed his concern yet his composure showed no sign of the emotion. I could feel my brows pulling together and I pressed my lips together tightly.

"What is the prediction exactly?" I asked simply.

"All I have been informed of is that an event has triggered the beginning of the end." I nodded my head letting the words sink in. I rubbed my chin with my fingers slowly assessing the vast implications of the words. I sighed deeply.

"The words are too vague, and thus it would be a waste of time for us to deliberate over them. I suggest that we move on to other matters and deal with events as they present themselves." The knights simply nodded one by one indicating their agreement. "Tell me more about the nega-moon, I believe you told me that their leader went by the name of Diamond." Zoicite nodded his head confirming my words.

"I had done much research in regards to the Nega-moon family, yet there is very little I can find about their beginnings, except that they originated on Earth. The knowledge that I have acquired indicates that Diamond is rather lacking academically, and possesses little tact. This leads me to believe that Diamond is not the true leader of the Nega-moon family, that there is a far more charismatic, intelligent individual that is leading this group." I slowly massaged my throbbing temples; that was definitely not the information that I had desired to hear.

"Do we have any indication of who this leader might be?" Damien asked carefully, the tips of his fingers pressed together in front of him.

"All I have found is that Diamond has a brother, as too wether this man is in fact the leader of the Nega-moon family, I am not certain." We talked well into the day, discussing tactics, the nega-moon, strategies and honeymoon locations (to Zoicite's obvious embarrassment). When we left the room we were all emotionally exhausted and mentally drained, not to mention intrigued as to what had prevented Jadeite from attending the meeting.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A flicker of sunlight caught a stray strand of silver hair. The owner, a young man, hurriedly pulled the wayward strand back into the confines of his dark overbearing cloak. He had carefully manipulated the security system of the palace in order to gain entry into its walls. A routine he had practiced many times. He slowly made his way to one of the Queen's private chambers, he knew her schedule well and sat down, partially hidden by shadows and awaited her arrival.

The door opened within the next ten minutes as he had predicted. The Queen walked into the room, a long silver gown clinging to her form, hugging her curves like a second skin. Her long golden hair was left down, flying around her form like the smooth curves of smoke. The Queen of the Moon did not at first notice him, but when she did she gasped in surprise. Her hand flew to her mouth as she attempted to calm her shaken nerves.

"What are you doing here? Are you quite out of your mind Diamond?" She whispered furiously checking the door once again to confirm it was locked.

"There is a matter of great importance which I need to discuss with you mother." He replied swiftly, the anger already dancing in his eyes. The Queen narrowed her eyes, worry already beginning to take hold of her being.

"What has happened, tell me that the plan has not been jeopardised." She had meant the words to have the resonance of a command yet they held the tone of desperation.

"I am afraid I cannot. My dearest brother Endymion has relieved me of my position because he is to busy lusting over Serenity." The venom in Diamond's sneer was all to plain. The fury that emerged on the Queen's features was instantaneous. Her cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes darkened.

"After all that that whore has done to us. How dare he!" It took all her self-control to not scream the words. "He who saw our people slaughtered at her father's hands."

"A slaughter, which was provoked by your actions mother dearest." The Queen turned around sharply on hearing Endymion's voice. His long frame was casually leaning against the door. At first his presence shocked the Queen, she swore quietly as she remembered that he possessed a key to her chambers. His words had been riddled with dangerous malice, yet his features were perfectly composed, and this, quite justifiably scared the Queen. "It is not wise for you to be here, when all the Promised Knights have assembled." He remarked simply staring coldly at Diamond. The Queen stalked towards Endymion, glaring at him.

"Tell me it is not true. Tell me that you have not sacrificed everything that we have planned to roll around with that slut." Endymion's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a thin line. His reaction caused the Queen to unconsciously take a step back away from him.

"You will take care to address my wife with the respect that is required, mother." He placed particular emphasis on the last word. The Queen only became more infuriated at his words.

"So that is it, you are going to allow our people's blood to have been spilled in vain. Her father killed our people because of her. He brought his own bastard into this court, forced me to accept her as my heir and ordered me to treat her as my daughter while he would not even acknowledge you. You who had aristocratic blood running through your veins." For an instant it seemed that Endymion's eyes were covered in mist, as he was no doubt reliving the events the Queen had described. Yet her words did not have the effect she desired for after a moment he simply walked to the nearby table and poured himself a glass of whisky, before sitting quite calmly on a large crimson chair.

"You forget one vital fact mother, the King found that you were still visiting my dearest brother's father, for shall we say entertainment. He came to the earth, and ordered the murder of everyone who you held dear in order to punish you for your infidelity." He had uttered the words with plain indifference as he twirled the crystal glass in his hand, admiring the way the light reflected on it's surface. He took a sip of the liquid before turning his eye's towards the Queen's. The malice in his eyes were unmistakable.

"For years I have heard your tale, you placing the blame on Serenity because she was not of your blood, because her mother was a nameless woman without title or fortune. All these years I have believed that your actions to destroy Serenity were motivated by a desire to seek revenge for the deaths of our people." He slowly drained the remaining liquid before continuing, his grip of the crystal glass deadly.

"I allowed my own desire for revenge to blind me to your motives. You knew that Damien would never be a decisive King, that he would never be able to fulfil your thirst for power adequately. You also knew that my dearest Diamond possesses the tact of an overgrown ape, that he is far to unguarded in his emotions to be a leader of the Nega-moon." He slowly placed the glass on a side table, the thick silence allowing the slight clank of its contact with the wood to resound through the room. He slowly stood up, his tall frame dominating the small chamber. His bangs were falling into his face, and his eyes were burning with rage. The Queen could feel her heart pounding against her chest, Endymion in that moment was the image of the devil himself. He took long strides towards her, his large black knee-high boots thumping quietly on the cold polished floors.

"Which leaves me mother dearest. I am already in control of the Earth, and if I had succeeded in gaining control of the Moon, then your influence over me would have granted you the power you craved." The words were whispered calmly, too calmly. "Yet beyond that there is something more, you hated Serenity for she represented the fact that Aura chose another woman over you. You did not care that he had placed a dagger to my throat while he had ordered his soldiers to one by one bring the people of my court before us. That each one of them had been killed in front of my eyes, while his taunting voice had told me over and over again that he was killing my people because my mother was a whore. No, you only cared about your pride." A single tear fell from the Queen's eyes, eyes that so closely resembled Serenity's. A resemblance that could have only been produced by magic as the two women were not related by blood.

"All I did, I did for you." The Queen whispered quietly, the corner's of Endymion's lips curved into a sardonic smile. Diamond, who was also quite shaken by Endymion's words suddenly raced to his mother's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have no right, bastard." He sneered at Endymion, his eyes darkening with rage.

"I believe you are mistaken brother, the only bastard in this room is yourself." Diamond flew at Endymion in an attack motivated by rage. Endymion blocked the attack easily, he placed a large hand around Diamond's throat and raised him from the floor. Diamond lost a significant amount of colour from lack of air. "Do not test my patience brother." He had whispered the words quietly in Diamond's ear before releasing his hold on him, allowing his almost limp form to fall on the floor with a dull thump. Endymion then calmly walked towards the door, the Queen was beginning to regain her composure to a degree that would allow her to respond to the unfolding events.

"The plan is over. If I am informed of the slightest rumour that my wife's life is in danger I will have no hesitation in killing you both. I suggest you stay out of my way." The warning was not uttered in the form of a threat but a statement of fact.

"My dearest Endymion, you are too hasty. You are in no position to threaten me, have you not considered what your little lady love will do If she finds out about your connection to me and her fathers death? Or the fact that you orchestrated the wedding without her consent?" Endymion's back tensed considerably, he turned on his heel a mischievous smile playing on his features.

"Mother, you forget that if my relationship with Serenity were to be tarnished in any way by yourself, or your pathetic little minion, I would have no hesitation in revealing your connections to the resistance, in addition to your night time pleasures. If your secrets were to become common knowledge then you would spend the rest of your life in a small cell, condemned to only rule the rats that would share your cold kingdom." With those words he left, no more than a few moments passed before the sound of glass crashing against the walls could be heard resounding from the Queen's chambers.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Damien turned the pages of the ancient book carelessly, he had been attempting to read a passage for the last half hour unsuccessfully. Finally he closed the book and placed it on the large table beside him. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he placed his head in his hands. He had battled with himself, since Serenity's marriage as to wether he should divulge Endymion's true identity to her. He was well aware that Endymion was his half brother, and that he was in fact responsible for the death of King Aura. Yet he could not bring himself to face the fact that Serenity was only his half sister. Nor did he have the heart to tell her that their father was responsible for the cold blooded murder of hundreds.

He ran a hand through his golden hair before leaning back in his chair, staring intently at the ceiling. Aura had made sure that the truth was never made known to Serenity. For him, Serenity had been his last chance at redemption, and she had granted him that desire fully. Aura had been unjust to many yet to Serenity he had been a loving father, and she had worshiped him for it. The memory of Serenity cradling his dead body against his chest still ripped his heart to shreds. He swore quietly to himself, he knew that he should be in fact worried for their safety. But a part of him was certain that he could trust Endymion, that the fact that they shared the same mother was a bond that he would respect. Somehow Damien knew that Endymion would not hurt them directly. In fact when one considered all the circumstances the situation was far more dangerous for him than it was for the Knights. After all Endymion was outnumbered, and if Serenity ever learned of his deceit he would have to face her wrath. He slowly closed his eyes, for the first time he wished that his father was still alive, for this was one of the few situations where he felt that he required Aura's advice.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rei slowly assessed Jadeite from the corner of her eye. He was riding his black stallion like a prince. His golden hair was illuminated by the rays of the sun, and his chin looked almost stern. For the first time Rei could see not only the flirtatious, somewhat immature playboy, but the great military leader. A blush crept over her cheeks as her glance feel on the mocking smile playing on his lips, exposing that he knew she was studying him.

"Do I pass your examination my lady?" He turned his face to her slowly, his tone riddled with amusement. Rei only snorted at his remark and rolled her eyes at him.

"You still have not disclosed where we are going. Or why you dismissed the troops." She threw back haughtily. When he shook his head in a bemused fashion she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"We are heading to the palace, furthermore I did not dismiss the troops I merely instructed them to ride on with a greater speed." Rei resisted the urge to groan loudly in frustration. The man simply knew how to play on her emotions, a fact that irritated her to no end.

"You still did not answer my original question." She stated as calmly as she could at the time. (although her words did still posses an underlying irritation that was all too plain.)

"You are my apprentice, and thus my responsibility."

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Rei snorted, interrupting Jadeite's words. He merely glanced at her with the expression of a parent scowling an ill-mannered child.

"There is no doubt of that my lady. If nothing else your tongue could make the flames of hell look welcoming to any man." Rei's face flushed with anger, but before she could interrupt him again, Jadeite continued. "As you are my apprentice I need to understand the way you think, and how you respond to certain situations. For that knowledge is not only vital to your safety but my peace of mind."

"And what should you care if anything happened to me." Rei growled, not impressed at being spoken to like a child.

"I assure you my lady I would not, I am doing this in the interest of my own safety." Rei laughed quietly at his words.

"Are you really that afraid of Serenity?" Rei asked somewhat seriously, the anger in her eyes had left and were replaced by laughter. Jadeite did not fail to notice the change. He allowed the corners of his lips to curl up in satisfaction at her response.

"She can be a tyrant when she wants to be. Was she always like that?" He asked smiling at Rei warmly.

"Yes, even before the King's death she would run around the palace with swords, her hair was always in a mess and half the servants were to scared to approach her. I think once she slipped a whole family of cockroaches into the Queen's bed, and got into a good deal of trouble for it." Rei's face had lit up with the memory, and a charming smile graced her lips. Suddenly Jadeite was finding it difficult to breathe in the presence of the breath-taking woman beside him.

"Your beautiful." He whispered the words quietly. Rei's warm expression turned into one of shock as she suddenly realised her surroundings and company. Not to mention the fact that they were very alone. "I would never hurt you, or any other woman in that way." Jadeite whispered somewhat hurt by her thoughts. Anger caused her cheeks to flush, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How dare you read my personal thoughts." She whispered furiously. Jadeite swore quietly under his breath and ran a hand through his head.

"I'm sorry, I have had the power for so long that I don't even know if I'm using it most of the time." He whispered quietly. For long moments Rei stared at him dumbfounded, although she had known him for a limited amount of time, she knew that Jadeite never apologised that quickly. Even if he knew he was in the wrong. They continued their journey in an awkward silence.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I opened the door to my new chamber, it had been decorated in different shades of cream and brown. The light walls complementing the dark oak furniture exquisitely. The large bed in the centre of the room was a dominating feature. It was covered in a mass of delicately embroidered chocolate brown satin. The sheer curtains that adorned the entrance to the spacious balcony were dancing with the wind. I slowly walked closer only to see Endymion's back, an empty wine glass in his hands and half empty bottle beside him. His head was bent, and his ebony locks were dancing freely in the wind. I slowly walked up beside him, I glanced at the never ending tides of the blue ocean before turning to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered quietly, covering his hand with my own, squeezing it lightly.

"Sometimes the only way to escape the shadows of the past is to numb the mind." He whispered, his voice was not slurred. It was obvious that he could hold his liqueur well, but the alcohol had affected him slightly. I nodded my head in understanding. I slowly walked back into a room and fetched two glasses of water. I don't know how long we spent on the balcony. We must have stood there for hours, simply enjoying each other's company in silence. It was strange but somehow his simple presence could relax my nerves and calm my senses. He took my hand in his and led me to the bed. I fell asleep in his arms, with my head cradled against his chest.

When I woke the next morning I felt nauseous, at first I put it to my often overactive imagination. Yet the feeling did not go away, forcing me to rush to the bathroom. When the daze that always fallows sickness faded panic gripped my being. I tried to recollect my composure as I walked out of the bathroom only to be faced by Endymion. Concern danced in his eyes, as he gently squeezed my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I simply nodded in response, before telling him that I had some urgent matter to deal with. I did not fail to notice his brows coming together, indicating that he did not believe me. But at that moment, I did not want to even consider that my thoughts could be true.

I practically ran down to the stables and mounted a dark stallion. I rode at breakneck speak through the forest ignoring the stray branches grazing harshly against the bare skin of my face. It could not be true, I had taken lovers before and never before had I been in such a situation. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as I drew closer to the small familiar cottage. I knocked on the small wooden door and waited anxiously for Luna to open the door.

Never before in my life had I been so happy to see anyone in my life. I embraced her warmly, amazed that time had not touched her dark hair or her soft skin since I had last seen her. For a few moments we exchanged polite formalities, but I knew that Luna was well aware something was wrong from my shaken demeanour.

"What is wrong my child? Something was not right from the very moment you walked in that door." I nodded quietly, as I took a deep breath.

"I think I may be with child." I stated, even the sound of the words on my lips terrified me. Luna's eyes widened considerably, but the shock was soon fallowed with a satisfied smile. She instructed me to lie down, and then spent long agonizing moments examining me with the aid of various charms.

"I'm afraid your suspicions are correct my child." I could feel the blood slowly draining from my face. I bit my lip attempting to prevent the tears that had formed in my eyes from spilling. Luna placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"The situation could be much worse, you are married, to a man who I dare say cares about you dearly." She whispered calmly in an attempt to console me.

"Yes, but I am a warrior. This child will always be in danger, for it will provide my enemies for something to use against me. How will I be able to resist their demands when the life of my own blood is at stake?" I cried, never in my life had I felt so powerless.

Luna spent quite some time attempting to convince me to stay in her company but I reluctantly refused. The journey back to the palace was a long one. I spent the duration of the trip assessing the consequences of the knowledge I had just gained. I sighed deeply, I had no idea how I was going to tell Endymion.

By the time I reached the palace half the day had already passed. I slowly walked through the cold white marble halls of the palace that had been adorned with overbearing portraits when I crossed a familiar door. For long moments I simply stared at the delicate carvings in the door of my father's study. After much deliberation I turned the knob and entered the room. It was unchanged since I had last seen it. I let a hand linger on my stomach, for some unknown reason the memories of his death did not taunt me then, I was much more overcome by the good times that we had shared reading together. I smiled as I noticed an old secret passage that we had built together. I calmly stepped towards the wall and pushed a single brick, the wall opened slowly much like an ordinary door, revealing a small sitting room.

In the centre of the room sat a small chess table with two leather chairs. However in the corner of the room there was a small book shelf. The ancient volumes within it were enclosed in glass. I was intrigued by the mysterious books and attempted to open the case. To my surprise it was not only locked but protected by magic. I placed my palm on the cool glass and with great force pushed my own power into it. The magical seal, not surprisingly shattered. I slowly took one of the volumes out of the shelf and made myself comfortable on one of the large leather chairs.

As I turned the pages of the book I came across a family tree. What made it so intriguing was the fact that the names of the family members were written in an ancient language that had been lost long ago. Furthermore two of the names had been hidden behind a thick layer of black ink. I slowly used my knowledge to sound out the first name. I stared at the book for long moments completely dumbfounded. I re-read the name, but I had not been mistaken. The first name on the tree was my fathers. I could feel my heart quicken with excitement. A delicate line passed through my father's name to another. After a few attempts I discovered that the name was the Queen's.

I was quite surprised to find another line extending from the Queen's name, the name attached to hers was that of the old King of the Earth. I slowly rubbed my chin, could it be possible that the Queen had been married to the King of the Earth before she had married my father? After long moments I returned my attention to the book, a single line went down from between the names of my father and that of the Queen. There lay the name of Damien. I stared at the page, utterly confused, why was my name not present along side Damien's? As I was pondering this thought I noticed that a single line went down from my father's name and my father's alone. There lay my name.

My heart skipped a beat.

It could not be true, if the tree was correct then it would mean, that the Queen was not my real mother. Suddenly I realised why the book had been hidden in a secret passage and guarded by magic. I slowly glanced at the two names that had been covered with black ink. What other secrets could this book yield? What could be so damaging that anyone would go to such lengths to prevent it from being found? One of the names was attached to the Queen's alone, while the other was shared by the Queen and the old King of the Earth. I slowly drew on my powers to remove the ink particles from the paper.

Endymion.

I re-read the name several times, but I had not been mistaken. Suddenly the memories flowed back. I could hear Damien's words in my mind only too clearly, informing me that the Nega-moon family had originated on Earth, that Diamond had a brother. The tears and realisation came in unison as I recollected Endymion informing me that Diamond was the name of his illegitimate brother. I could feel the anger flowing through my veins. The sting of betrayal causing a tightening in my chest, breaking my heart.

The book fell to the floor with a dull thump.

Followed by the sound of my footsteps, as I stalked out of the room.


	12. chapter 12

Hey people, its so strange, I've been writing this story for so long and now its winding down to the final chapters. Anyway, there seemed to be a lot of confusion in regards to the parentage of Damien, Endymion and Serenity so I thought I'd take this time and just clearly state who's who.

First of all Serenity and Endymion are not brother and Sister.

Endymion: Queen Serenity is his mother, and The King of the Earth is his father.

Serenity: Her mother is unknown as yet, but her father is King Aura.

Damien: His mother is Queen Serenity and his father is King Aura.

I hope that clears up everything, but if you have anymore questions please don't hesitate to let me know.

To: Mysterious Writah, Sere Emberwave, SilverMo, Princess of the Saiyans 16, lyss, Emily, Lady of Enchantment, Taylor9.0, venusgoddess, charley, SilentStar-009, Loria, Tiffany, xmizzscarlet, Masquerade Ice Princess, baby love. KLG, devilsheart, Meghan McLaws, EtrnalRhapsodi: Hey people, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long, and for all of you guys who want me to finish this story quickly rest assured that there are only 2-3 chapters left and I'll try and get them done ASAP. Thankyou all for your reviews they really mean everything to me and they are a big part of why I keep writing. To all of you who had questions about the character's paternity, if your questions have not been answered in the above blurb then drop me a line and I'll answer any queries you may have. A special not to Lady of Enchanment, I was beginning to wonder where you had gone, and I wanted to take this moment to thankyou for your continued support, you've been there from the beginning girl, and that means a great deal (this thankyou also extends to Silver Mo, Sere Emberwave and EtrnalRhapsodi). SilverMo, what do you mean by anticuban? And I really hope that the weather settles down over there, I'm praying for your safety girl!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: he he, you couldn't get be more right Endymion is going to get it and he's going to get it bad! I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my writing, and once again thankyou for your ongoing support.

To Twighunter: unfortunately I haven't read Kushiel's Dart, what's it about? I'm curious to know as the title is intriguing. Thankyou for your review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

To Silverwolf: I know I feel sorry for Damien as well, I mean he's the one that's been caught in the cross fire on this occasion, but Serenity has a point and he knew her, so he knew that in her mind he was betraying her. (does that make any sense) but don't worry to much about Damien. As for Endymion, I really think your being harsh on the poor boy, I mean he really is sorry about what he did, and much like Serenity he was blinded by his need for revenge, (not to mention his scheming mother.) Thanks heaps for the review, till next time!

To Chikara: Yep there is only one Queen to the Story, I hope my little blurb above help clear up any confusions. Thanks heaps for pointing out the typo, my editor has been busy and thus unable to edit my last few chapter, and my spelling is absolutely hopeless, but rest assured that the chapters will be edited and re-loaded. Thanks heaps for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Milla: Where are you girl? I was really looking forward to your review.

To Deadly Diva: Out of curiosity what was the disaster you were expecting. I know, the Queen did provoke it, but her personality is such that she always places blame on others, ie Serenity. As to Serenity staying with Endymion, all I shall say that all hope is not lost, but don't expect anything anytime soon. As to the child, well that you'll see more of in the next chapter. And for Damien, well you'll see what happens when you read the chapter. Endymion gets his power from his mother, remember in chapter 2 or so, Serenity found out that the Queen had telepathic powers? As to Jadeite's brother, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Your prediction is very close, but not quite there yet. If you need help with anything, I'd be more than happy to give you a hand, just drop me a line, and I'll do my best to help. Thankyou once again, and I look forward to hearing from you again.

Now, on with the story!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Betrayal has been immortalised by various writers, it is always abhorred and to be avoided at all costs. Yet it has never been understood. Sometimes betrayal is the greatest gift one can bestow upon another.

From the diary of King Aura II Emperor of the Moon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The servants scurried out of my way in pure fear as I stalked down the halls of the palace. One of the younger female maids even unravelled into a mass of tears. Yet I was unmoved, I knew well that the anger that was cursing through my veins had transformed the colour of my eyes from their normal pale blue to a rich gold. However I made no effort to regain my composure. It was a wonder that I had even remembered to breathe during those moments. A red hue had misted my vision. Betrayal. Anger. Deceit. The more I thought about the things that had been hidden from me the more my rage grew.

How did I feel exactly in those moments?

Anger could not describe it in its most minute form. Enraged is still somewhat of an understatement. My blood had turned to ice, and it was seeping through my veins causing my body to glow slightly with the colour of my power.

Finally I reached the large golden doors of the throne room. I threw the doors open with my magical abilities, not caring in the slightest if I was disturbing the occupants of the room. Fortunately no one but the Queen was present. Before she had a chance to react to my outburst, I used all my powers to violently push her against the wall. Her body impacted against the white marble and then slowly slid to the floor with a sickening thud. She slowly attempted to get back to her feet. She glared at me, hatred plain in her eyes as she yelled for the guards. The guards ran towards me their weapons drawn. I merely glared at them, allowing them to see my golden eyes, and they each backed away, terror riddled in their features.

I slowly walked towards the Queen's trembling form; by this time she was back on her feet (with the support of the arm of the throne). I could feel my power devouring me, preventing me from being able to control my temper. I slowly extended my hand and opened my clenched fist, my palm directed towards the Queen. The energy bolt left my fingers, I watched as the attack slowly edged towards the Queen. Her eyes grew large and her lips parted in order to make way for a scream, yet it never came.

The attack was absorbed into a translucent shield that seemed to be surrounding her body. I turned around sharply to see Jadeite, his brow covered in beads of sweat, his breathing rapid as a result of using his powers to create the shield. Endymion and Damien were standing by his side, with Malachite, Zoicite and Nephrite standing close behind. They had sensed me using my powers no doubt and had come to see what had occurred. I ignored their questioning gazes and turned back to the Queen.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." My voice was deadly calm, for a moment the Queen's eyes widened with surprise and then slowly narrowed in understanding. She slowly sat on her throne, pretending that my attacks had not so much as injured her.

"Serenity, What in the Moon's name is going on?" Jadeite's voice echoed through the room, but did not gain my attention. I could sense Endymion moving towards me, yet I closed my eyes and allowed my power to engulf me in flames. I yelled at him telepathically to stay away from me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I could see the pain in his eyes, however it was quickly masked with fury, a fury that remained present as he turned his gaze towards the Queen. I once again turned to her, and raised a brow, indicating that she had not yet answered my question. To my surprise her lips curved into a small smile and she began to laugh.

My blood began to boil.

"So you finally figured out that Endymion is my son, and that you are nothing more than the daughter of a common whore." I could hear Malachite drawing breath in surprise. While Jadeite clearly expressed his shock by swearing profusely. I merely stared at her, narrowing my eyes further.

"Did you also know that your darling little husband, not only orchestrated your father's murder but arranged your marriage? Unfortunately he's become increasingly sentimental, fearing you were to weak for us to carry out our original plan, for him to make sure you were with child and then pass you on to his brother." I was numb, I let my hand slowly brush against my still flat stomach, so he had succeeded in his aims. I would be dammed before I let him know that.

"Is it true?" I asked, turning to face Endymion. His hands were in fists and at his sides, while his jaw was clenched. He gazed at me in silence, with remorse in his eyes.

His silence was a dagger that ripped through my heart and shattered my soul.

"It is not as it seems, Serenity." I closed my eyes at the sound at Damien's voice and turned to face him slowly.

"So you were aware of this." I gazed at him coldly, I could see the colour drain from the face of what I had once believed to be my brother. "As were the rest of you." I turned my glare towards Jadeite as I recalled the warning he had given me in regards to Endymion. Jadeite opened his mouth to protest but the words seemed to die on his lips. I turned to face the Queen, a satisfied smirk was playing across her lips.

"May your appearance always reflect your inner beauty." A heavy silence fell on the room, as they realised the extent of my curse. In the past I had become aware that the Queen used magic in order to hide her age. The spell I had cast was a simple one that would merely prevent the illusion from working. I turned on my heel and left the room, not acknowledging any of the men that had been present.

I had never felt more isolated in my life.

It took all my power to simply control my breathing. For if I focused on anything else I knew that the lives of many would be placed in danger, as I did not have complete control over my powers. I stalked through the halls, not wanting to stop, not wanting to face what the Queen had revealed to me.

"Serenity." I stoped dead in my tracks at the sound of Endymion's voice. I could feel every muscle in my body tense at just the sound of him approaching me. As I felt his hand on my shoulder and quickly turned to face him. The swift movement allowed me to brush his hand away from my body. He looked away and swore quietly under his breath.

"Do not judge on face value." His voice had the same arrogance that it always held, yet it also held a condensation that only added to my anger.

"You are the only person that would deem betrayal of this magnitude as insignificant." I replied coldly. It was as if a large wall had been placed between us. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"My actions have been misguided at times, that I will grant you. But you are the last person that can condemn me for them." His eyes were burning with a fire that could only be matched by my own.

"I beg to differ." I practically spat the words at him. A small crowd had formed around us, on seeing this Endymion swore loudly, grabbed my elbow and lead me back to our chamber. I could have easily pushed him away, but I was too drained to do so. Once we were hidden in the confines of our room he reassumed.

"I lied to you Serenity, I do not deny it. I lied about my paternity, but you of all people should understand my motives behind that. Or do I have to remind you that you deceived your brother and closest friends about your sex for years?"

"And what of us? Go on, congratulate yourself Endymion, I have become yet another of your conquests. When where you planning on throwing me to your brother?" He grabbed my shoulders roughly, and pinned me to the wall, his hard body pressed against my own.

"You are not a conquest Serenity, you are my wife." I pulled out of his grasp almost violently, and glared at him with disgust.

"Your wife? This marriage is a sham Endymion. It is based on nothing more than your lies and deceit."

"Then what about the night we shared? I know you well Serenity, and I know that even though you would never admit it, you feel for me what I feel for you. Don't you see the only way to make you face those feelings was through marriage." He had not yelled the words but whispered them with anger.

"That was never your decision to make." I hissed at him. "I'm afraid your sorely mistaken Endymion, I never felt anything for you. I would have liked to believe that one so experienced as yourself in the ways of the world would have been able to distinguish between lust and love."

"Prove it." He slowly moved closer to me until his body was pressed against mine.

"I am not obliged to prove anything to you." I declared slowly, ignoring the arousal that was so quickly intermingling with the anger.

"Damn it Serenity." He growled moments before his lips came crashing down on my own. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, every nerve in my body wanted to respond. Yet I refused to give in to him. I knew that he wanted me to yell, to lash out at him yet I prevented myself from doing so. I knew full well that silence would be a greater torment to him than anything I could have ever said. I pushed him away, my eyes burning with anger, my senses still soaring from the effects of the kiss.

"What occurred between us was not a façade. You must know that." I turned my attention from his unsettled blue eyes to the luxurious bed where we had made love only hours ago. I cursed myself silently as my composure began to crumble, allowing a single tear to fall from my eyes and cascade down my cheek. I glanced at him once again memorising the colour of his eyes, the delicate curve of his nose. Slowly I began to focus my energy, drawing on Malachite's power of teleportation.

"Say something damn it!" I almost flinched from his harsh tone. I glared at him allowing him to see the torment, hurt and anger that was rolling through me like waves.

"Goodbye Endymion." I whispered the words quietly, and within a moment I was gone.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite rammed his fist into the cold marble wall. He ignored the pain that shot sharply up his arms causing his nerves to scream in pain. Nor did he care that small cracks had formed where he had hit the wall. He took a deep breath attempting to control his temper yet it was of no use. He glared at the empty throne. The Queen had ran out of the room moments after Serenity, if she had stayed he would have quite easily strangled her with his bare hands.

"Taking out vengeance on the walls will not help matters." Malachite's calm tone only increased Jadeite's anger. Jadeite glared at him, Malachite's hand was pressed against the marble while his head bent, a reaction no doubt to the shock. Slowly Jadeite nodded his head in agreement, before turning to Damien. He stalked towards where Damien sat. Damien's head was in his hands and his eyes had misted with tears. Yet Jadeite was too enraged to be empathetic, he grabbed the Prince roughly by the collar and threw him against the wall. Almost immediately Nephrite and Zoicite restrained him, each on holding one of his arms, preventing him from tackling Damien's fallen form.

"How dare you keep this from us? From Serenity! What gave you the right to bring an enemy into our midst?" Jadeite yelled the words with a fury that left his body reeling. Damien slowly got back to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood that had emerged from his upper lip with the back of his hand.

"He was my brother Jadeite." Jadeite fought against the two men that held him captive with no luck.

"And what of us? Did Endymion ever bleed for you? You know nothing of brotherhood or friendship. You are nothing but a fool!" Damien flinched at the harsh tone of Jadeite, yet Jadeite's accusations brought to life his own anger.

"What would you have had me done Jadeite? Should I have told her that her husband was her enemy? That she was never of royal blood, that her entire life has been nothing but a lie?" Malachite slowly placed a hand on Damien's shoulder but Damien moved away almost violently. Damien grabbed a delicate antique vase from a nearby table and hurled it towards the marble walls. It shattered in an instant.

"Enough!" Malachite's loud voice ripped through the tension between Damien and Jadeite like a hot knife through butter. His eyes were glowing silver as he glared at the two men. "Squabbling like five year olds will not restore anything. We are the Promised Knights, no matter what occurs we are always to be united, and by God we will be!" Malachite had not yelled the words but stated them with a deadly intent.

For long moments silence hung between the five men. Nephrite ran a hand through his long Auburn locks and sighed deeply.

"Should we attempt to find her?" Malachite shook his head at Nephrite's words.

"No, she borrowed my powers to teleport to the palace gardens, let her anger pass, we'll find her when the numbness subsides into pain." Jadeite quietly indicated his agreement. Zoicite slowly rubbed his hand against his jaw in a contemplative matter.

"I fear for her, no matter how mad she has ever been I have always known her to be unable to control her thoughts. This time her mind was closed, I could feel nothing from her." The concern laced in Zoicite's voice was only too plain.

"May God have mercy on all of us." Damien whispered quietly as he stared out into the ocean of Serenity.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I had teleported to the palace gardens, as I was well aware that the Knights would be able to trace where I had gone. I quickly ran towards the stables, my mind had been made up, I had no reason to stay. For long moments I stood outside the stables, questioning the actions I was about to take. Unfortunately my stubborn streak had always been a dominant ruler of my actions. This instance was no exception. The stable boy scurried towards me, he was quite unwillingly to look me in the eye. I dismissed him coldly, and he carried out my orders instantly.

I slowly walked over to my midnight black stallion and ran my fingers through his shaggy mane. He shook his head in appreciation. I began to saddle him, with the careful precision I always took when saddling a hoarse. I mounted him slowly and rode out into the open land. Only once did I look back to the palace I had called home.

I rode through the forest at breakneck speed, the wind pushed against my face and flung my hair into a complete state of disarray. I enjoyed the momentary pain that the sharp branched brought as they scrapped against my bare flesh.

The pain was the only thing that prevented me from being haunted by a certain pair of deep Sapphire eyes.

I reached Luna's cottage just before nightfall. The instant she opened the door her mouth curled into a dissatisfied frown and her eyes narrowed in anger. From past experience I knew well that I should expect a lecture. I was not disappointed, Luna's anger flared almost instantly.

"Have you completely lost your mind child? Running through the forest on that beast. Do you not realise that you not only risked your own life but that of your child? What if you had an accident?" If it were not for the great conviction in Luna's words, the sight of a frail old lady yelling with such passion would have been quite comical.

"I had to get away." I said simply leaning against the door frame, fighting hard to keep my eyes open. Only then did Luna notice the dry tears that had soaked my cheeks, alongside the array of scratches and bruises that had formed on body. The change in her demeanour was instantaneous, as she helped me inside and practically pushed me into a chair.

"Tell me what has happened." She whispered quietly, her eyes clouded with concern. I almost smirked, I had never known Luna to apologise. I smiled slowly, in that respect she was quite like myself. I told her the sorry tale from the very beginning to the bitter end. My voice was cold and detached reflecting the inner feelings that I was experiencing.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Luna whispered quietly, her colour had drained considerably leaving her somewhat pale.

"I shall need to stay here to have the child, then I shall go where the wind takes me." I replied simply. Colour flushed into Luna's cheeks almost instantly.

"And what of your duty? Your husband? He has a right to know that you are carrying his child." I could feel the anger returning as she yelled the words.

"Do I not have a duty to myself? To this child? Do you think that the child would be safe among the intrigues of the palace or the guns of a battlefield? As for Endymion, I will never allow him to have the satisfaction of knowing that he succeeded in his filthy schemes." I hissed the words harshly, as I rose to my feet. Yet my anger did not intimidate Luna she rose to her feet and stared at me coldly, her anger and determination matching my own.

"You have a duty to keep the people of this kingdom safe." Luna whispered dangerously.

"The people have the Promised Knights." I returned simply.

"And what are the Promised Knights without a leader? If your father could see you now Serenity he would roll in his grave." I inhaled sharply at Luna's words. If anyone else had so much as thought those words I would not have hesitated in ripping out their tongue.

"And what would you know of my father?" My harsh words were only answered with a bitter silence. I slowly walked towards the door with my head held high. It took hours of deliberation for Luna to convince me to stay.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rei slowly undid the red ribbon that was strategically placed in her hair to keep it in the tight confines of a bun. The mass of silk ringlets poured down her back appreciatively from the gesture. As she ran her fingers through the dark strands a dissatisfied smirk appeared on her lips. She sighed quietly knowing that it would take hours to remove the dirt, grime and sweat that had accumulated in her hair as a result of the gruelling training they had endured. She glanced around the training room, all four of the scouts were panting heavily, their uniforms sticky with sweat. Mina slowly removed the beads of sweat that had accumulated on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I can't feel my legs." Mina whined quietly, her porcelain blue eyes wide, and looking for sympathy. Rei rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, while Lita smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps we should resume our academic training?" All three girls groaned in unison at Amy's comment. A sly smile formed on Rei's lips as a plan formed in her eyes.

"I have something much more interesting in mind, what are you planning on wearing on your honey-moon Amy?" A dark hue instantaneously formed on Amy's cheeks as a result of Rei's comment. Lita shook her head at Rei's comment, clearly amused.

"Wearing anything, would defy the purpose of a honeymoon." They all giggled over Amy's shocked expression. Amy opened her mouth in order to utter something in her own defence yet her opportunity never arrived.

The heavy oak doors were hurled opened by a very disgruntled Nephrite. The laughter died on the girl's lips as they stared at his glowing eyes. His hair was in disarray and flying wildly around his well chiselled features. Queer, as he was known for his pedantic tendencies in regards to his appearance. A sneer was playing on his lips, giving his entire demeanour a frightful nature.

"Do you know where Serenity is?" He practically growled at the scouts. Lita was the one that said that they did not. He swore loudly and left as abruptly as he had appeared. The scouts looked at each other in silence, no words were needed to express the emotions they were all experiencing. A chill ran up Rei's spine as her eyes widened with concern.

"The gardens." Mina's voice rang clearly in the room.

"I'll take her rooms." Rei replied calmly.

"The kitchen." Lita whispered quietly, her heart beating against her chest from the worry she was experiencing.

"I'll take the library." Amy stated, the other three girls stared at her in silence, brows raised. Amy shrugged her shoulders, "It could happen." With that the girls left to search their allocated locations, for their dear friend Serenity.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite stalked down the elegant marble hallways of the palace, his anger causing him to overturn a number of chairs and tables. His eyes were glowing bronze and his hair was flying around him like a brilliant gold mane. The servants whispered as he passed, yet he did not care for their idle gossip. Not at this time, not when events so much more significant were taking place. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he did not notice the raven haired princess that he almost stormed into. His breath caught as he gazed into her amethyst eyes.

"What happened? What could possibly provoke Serenity so much as to make her leave so abruptly?" Jadeite's anger had de-synthesised him to the etiquette that was usually enforced by the court. The primitive desires of anger and lust were too overwhelming for him to control, especially after hearing Rei's melodic voice. Reason had always lost against passion when it came to Jadeite, a characteristic that many attributed to his impulsive nature. He let his gaze fall on to the voluptuous curves of the Martian princess. Within an instant he had pinned the princess to the cold marble wall and crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her hungrily, almost devouring her with his mouth. Her surprised squeal soon turned into moans of pleasure.

Reality washed over him like a wave of ice-cold water. Jadeite broke the kiss immediately, he swore loudly as his glance fell on the bruised lips of the princess. He stalked away from her, cursing himself repeatedly for not being able to control his lust around the fiery temptress.

Rei slowly pressed her fingers to her lips, as she stared at Jadeite's back moving with an amazing speed down the hall. For the first time in her life, she was completely speechless. A loud groan escaped her lips as she too stalked down the hall in the opposite direction.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mina spotted Malachite on one of the numerous balconies of the palace. His back was to her, the outlines of the muscles of his toned back visible under his dark uniform. His sharp, angular features were emphasised by the harsh moonlight, yet his silver hair, that was gently being toyed with in the breeze gave him a more gentle aura. Mina hesitated, she did not wish to disturb what seemed like such a serene scene. Yet her business with him was urgent in nature, thus she slowly walked up and stood beside him. He acknowledged her with a simple bow of his head. Only then was Mina able to see that his brows were pressing against each other with concern.

"Have you Found her?" She could not hide the desperation in her voice as she whispered the words quietly. Mina let her gaze linger on the never-ending waves of the ocean. Thus she was not aware that Malachite had moved until she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips at the intimate gesture. Yet she was glad for his support and after a few long moments she allowed herself to lean against his firm chest.

"Serenity will not be found unless she wants to be. With the events that have occurred today, I don't believe that will be for quite some time." Mina turned her head and stared into his pale aquamarine eyes. A sigh escaped his lips as he noticed her questioning gaze. He told her the entire sordid tale slowly, allowing the implications of his words to sink in. Her silence disturbed him, so he gently turned her face towards him only to find tears glistening down her cheeks.

"Where you also privy to the information that was withheld from Serenity?" Mina's voice did not possess the vulnerable quality that he had expected instead it held the resounding tone of a demand. He replied simply that he did not, She turned in his arms, so that she was facing him, his hands never leavings her waist.

"How could Damien do such a thing? From Endymion it is to be expected, as that man does not posses a single decent bone in his body. But Damien?" She shook her head with disbelief. Being able to emphasise with Serenity's feelings only too well.

"He was attempting to protect her, I imagine it was not an easy task for him either." Malachite's words were gentle, and could almost be described as tender. Qualities that Mina had only had a glimpse of in him before.

"I do not know what we shall do without her. She is the glue that binds us all together. Rei would not speak to anyone for a whole month the last time she left." Malachite slowly tightened his grip on her, and pulled Mina further into his embrace.

"You say that as if she's not coming back. I assure you, she will be back, she has too much sense of honour and pride not to return within the week." Even as Malachite uttered the words he prayed that they would hold true. For he did not know how the Promised Knights would survive without their leader. Mina nodded slowly at his words, allowing him to comfort her.

"I would never lie to you Mina, of that you may always be certain." Mina gazed up at him, a smile slowly formed on her lips as she witnessed the sincerity in his eyes. All time seemed to slow down as their lips inched closer and closer to each other. The kiss was a tender one, yet the tenderness slowly turned into hunger as they were each overwhelmed with a passion that had been held back for far too long.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Damien slowly opened the door to what had once been Serenity and Endymion's room. The room was poorly lit, and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming to his senses. He narrowed his eyes attempting to adjust to the dark. Endymion was hunched over a small round table, his head in his hands, an empty bottle of brandy beside him. His royal blue blazer had been simply tossed on the ground and his shirt was partially open. A sigh escaped from Damien's lips as his remembered the events that had taken place over the coarse of the day.

A harsh breeze blew across Damien's features and caused the sheer white curtain's that hid the entrance to the balcony to dance with pleasure. Damien closed the doors promptly, shaking his head at Endymion's careless actions. The man would be of no use if he caught his death. He turned to face his half brother, his face lacking any form of expression.

"Endymion." Damien's voice rang clearly throughout the room, and held the deep resonance of a command. Endymion slowly lifted his head, he did so in a manner that implied his head weighed a great deal.

"What do you want?" Endymion's words were slightly slurred as he looked up at Damien with blood shot eyes. Pity filled Damien's being, he did not want to be the one to tell such news to Endymion.

"Serenity is missing." The words were simple, yet their implications were as vast as eternity itself. Damien had intended to break the news to Endymion in a more eloquent fashion, in a way that would perhaps lessen the pain and shock. Yet the words had fallen clumsily off his lips, and he was ashamed when he saw the pained look that immerged in Endymion's eyes. Damien slowly moved towards Endymion and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"She left one thing behind." Endymion looked up, hope danced in his eyes. Damien reached into the breast pocket of his dark green velvet jacket, he then slowly placed a golden ring on the mahogany desk. The metal clanged against the oak in appreciation before settling into silence. Endymion examined the ring, and soon discovered that it was the symbol of his matrimony to Serenity. He clasped his fist over the ring as tears began to sting his eyes. He got to his feet violently and threw the table next to him to the floor. The movement causing the glass of brandy that had been sitting on the table to shatter on the cold marble floor.

"Leave." He had stated the word calmly yet the underlying threat that the word carried was plain. Damien left the room quietly, knowing that Endymion needed solitude.

Endymion walked towards the balcony and threw open the doors that Damien had closed. A harsh breeze that had been intermingled with salt from the sea grazed brutally against his features. Yet he was numb to the pain, the alcohol had numbed his senses but it had not rid him of the anguish. He had hoped against hope that Serenity would somehow...yet that was of no matter now. Endymion closed his eyes, he could hear the various Promised Knights calling to Serenity using their mental abilities. Endymion stared out to the horizon. The woman had reduced him to his knees, yet he still had his pride, he would not call out the her telepathically.

He would not beg.


	13. chapter 13

Hey people, I know I haven't updated recently and I'm sorry but..as I've said before I have really good excuses...and I made this chapter extra long, cause I won't be updating for at least a month..(exams) SORRY!!!! U guys know I love you! Chikara, I just once again wanted to say thanks, for everything.

To: babegalanime, Amanda, Sirius rox my sox, Marronett, Taylor9.0, Edens-MoonlightAngel, LilAngel123, Sere Emberwave, Mysterious Writah, SilentStar-009, Becx, SilverMo, xmizzscarlet, Meghan McLaws, koldy, hopester002: Once again guys, I wanted to thankyou all for your reviews, believe if it wasn't for your kind words this chapter wouldn't be out yet. Hey, quite a few of you commented on Endy, don't be too harsh on him people...hehe. Love you all, MWA!

To serenity871: No Luna isn't a vampire, of that I assure you, but you are on the right track. Thanks for your review!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: No serenity dosen't know about her fathers sins, so yeah she still thinks he was great. Thanks heaps for reviewing!

To fioremaryssa: I'm really sorry to hear that, I'm sure it would have been a very unpleasant experience for your brother. However I cannot change the plot, and if I had known about your story earlier I may have, (if I change it now I'll loose the ending.) I'm glad your enjoying the story, and I love you too!!

To Eo: Dude, I'm seriously impressed that was the longest review that you have ever given me since like the first chapter, a new record eh? Always love hearing from you.

To Lady of Enchantment: Don't worry Endymion will suffer for his actions, but arrogance is one of his features, he's as stubborn as Serenity and that's what makes them work so well. (its also what makes them want to kill each other, but hey lets not go there.) You've been there from the beginning, and I just wanted to thank you for that. I really do appreciate it.

To Princess of the Saiyans 16: Hey, I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you'll write far better than I do, when I was younger people always told me that I didn't have very good writing abilities, its not something I got naturally, I really did have to work for it. You can see the difference if you ever read the last galaxy knight. SO stick with it and don't give up, I have complete faith in you. And I'm afraid I can't tell you if Luna is Serenity's mother, but don't worry all will be revealed soon.

To Silverwolfe2105: I know, I didn't have time to go into what Damien was feeling much in this chapter, but yeah, it was a hard choice for him, but that doesn't make it easier for Serenity. Don't worry the Queen is going to get what's coming to her, and it'll be slow and painful..justice will be served. I think it's gorgeous what you suggested in order to keep this story going, and just for you I might actually try and stretch it out for another chapter or so, but Diamond can't have a fling with Serenity, for the simple reason that if Serenity ever saw Diamond she would kill him, (she'd recognise his eyes) She's not very good at controlling her temper you see. The thing is Serenity is in love with Endymion and at the moment she has to much pride to admit that..(as those Endymion) The answer to your question about endymion, well he can't do that, because if he simply got down and begged it would go against every grain in his being. Its just not him. But don't worry he might change..maybe. hehe. Thanks heaps!

To Deadly Diva: You are right my dear, I don't think it occurred to me that Serenity is still of royal blood, I'll go back and change that soon. Thanks for picking it up, As to what happens to Damien, well I'm afraid you'll have to keep waiting, cause I ran out of time, in this chapter, but don't worry he won't get off scott free, not where Serenity is concerned anyway. Yeah, Endy and Damien are starting to really bond, but as to your other question: will Endymion find Serenity? You know I can't answer that, but this chapter will basically answer that question. Don't worry, Jadeite's brother isn't part of Endymion's immediate family, I think we'd all go into overload if that happened. I want it to become and epic, and the ending (I can't wait to see your reaction to it) might make it one, (hopefully) Once again, thanks heaps, you've been there always Deadly Diva, I just hope you know how much your support means to me.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Fate is a fickle mistress my child, remember if you abandon something to its hands there is no grantee of its return.

From the diary of King Aura II

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite stared at the oak door, as a deep sigh escaped his lips. He did not want to turn the knob and enter, for he did not know what he would do if he faced the man that waited inside. He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure, before he boldly turned the metal handle and entered the room. The earthen colours of the room calmed his nerves slightly, but not enough to stop his heart pounding against his chest. He stared at Endymion's back with narrowed eyes, the man looked pitiful. Bottles of empty brandy lined the walls and dust had accumulated on the mahogany oak furniture. Endymion's hair had grown slightly and was quite obviously un-kept, his clothes were wrinkled terribly and his characteristic rigid posture had been replaced by a hunching of the shoulders.

"Any news?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow in surprise, although his appearance lacked any form of formality, Endymion's voice still held the commanding nature of the aristocracy.

"No." Endymion turned slowly, and leaned on the marble balcony railing. Stubble had formed on his defined jaw, although his eyes had lost some of their spark they still glowed with intelligence and fire. He nodded slowly in response to Jadeite's cold tone. Even such a simple gesture was drowned in melancholy.

"There is something I must tell you." Jadeite raised an eyebrow instantaneously. Endymion's words had awakened Jadeite's defensive instincts and his first coherent thought was one that questioned Endymion's motives. Yet curiosity was also burning through Jadeite's veins, intermingled with a sprinkle of hope. However he kept his face expressionless and took extra precautions to ensure that Endymion could not be privy to his thoughts.

"And what if I do not care to hear it." Jadeite uttered the words coldly, yet he knew that Endymion could see through his supposedly uncaring façade. Endymion chuckled in response, his expression changed from one of vulnerability to a sinister confidence.

"So you do not want to know the true fate of your brother?" Endymion's words caused Jadeite's heart to cease its functions for a moment. His shock also prevented him from preventing his mouth falling slightly open. Yet the shock was soon replaced by relief and then was quickly followed by a hot burst of anger. Endymion's words implied that he had been lied to, and Jadeite did not appreciate being deceived. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to prevent himself from attacking the arrogant figure standing before him.

"You have my attention, Endymion."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I let my hand wonder over my curved stomach as I stared out into the never-ending forest. The smell of damp soil tantalized my senses while the various shades of green seemed to have been reborn because of the rain. I slowly closed my eyes and allowed the tight telepathic walls around my mind to crumble slightly. It had been eight and a half months since I had left the palace, the Knights had called out to me non-stop, their cries were too heart wrenching for me to bear so I blocked their thoughts from my mind. Yet on occasions such as this I would loosen the chains on my mind and eavesdrop on the telepathic conversations, to ensure they were all all right.

"Are you sure everything is in order for two days hence." Zoicite's voice was only too clear in my mind, my heart started to beat rapidly against my chest from worry due to the anxiousness present in his voice. Yet my fears were relinquished at the sound of Malachite's deep chuckle.

"Zoicite you really worry too much, nothing shall go wrong on your wedding day." A smile played itself across my lips, so Zoicite and Amy were finally going to wed. I was too overjoyed to pay heed to a sharp pain that passed through my abdomen.

"I just wish-" I blocked my mind off from their thoughts before I could hear the rest of the conversation. A part of me desperately wanted to go back, to beg for forgiveness for all the pain I had caused them. Then I would remember the deceit and betrayal. Endymion had not once called out to me, and every night that I had laid awake expecting something for him I was sorely disappointed. Yet that was a product of my foolishness, for how could I have feelings for a man that clearly felt nothing but disdain towards me.

The pain raced through my body once again, only this time it was far more pronounced, my eyes widened as I called out for Luna. She raced towards me, her face flushed. She was clearly out of breath.

"I think the baby's coming." A look of fear shot through Luna's eyes at my words. Neither of us knew what to expect during the delivery of this baby, I hadn't used my powers for months and quite frequently I could feel its electricity dancing on my fingertips, pleading for release. I did not know if I could prevent my powers from unleashing themselves when under the strain of labour, yet of one thing I was certain. I would not allow any harm to reach my child, even if that meant the Knights discovering my location.

I'm sure many of you heard mothers referring to giving birth to a child as a miracle. I can quite easily say that nothing is further from the truth, after 16 hours of pure unsolicited pain the notion of a miracle fades quite rapidly. Surprisingly my labour was no different to that of any other women. It seemed even my inner powers were refusing to face the burden of childbirth, although as the child was born a strong power emitted from him, he had obviously inherited the magical abilities of his parents. In a strange way it was all worth it, the pain, the worry and even the loss when I heard his first cries of life. Luna gently cradled him in her arms and started making baby noises for his amusement. I smiled wearily as I extended my arms to hold him.

The moment she placed him in my arms I knew that I would give my life for his little being. I stared at his closed eyes and played with his raven locks. When he opened his eyes, a feeling of pure anguish consumed me, one that no words could ever describe. His eyes were that of deep sapphire, only then did the other similarities dawn on me, the white skin, the midnight black hair. He was the image of his father. A single tear cursed down my cheek as I once again cursed myself for ever loving that man.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ami sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror, the dress was outstanding there was no mistake about that. It was made of soft shell white silk that draped across her body hugging her curves. Long white gloves adorned her fingers, the dress and gloves were embroidered with translucent blue beads. The silk dress itself was strapless, but delicate soft lace made up two straps that curved around her neck and zigzagged down her back. A glass tiara sat on her cobalt hair, it had been made by hand and thus bubbles could be seen within its magnificent swirls. It truly resembled a crown of ice. A soft knock resonated from her door, and Amy answered that they could come in.

"You look stunning." Mina's voice rang out as she gave her best friend a hug, Amy attempted to smile but could not prevent another sigh from escaping her lips. Mina shook her head a stern look on her face. "Don't you dare."

"It doesn't feel right without her Mina, I mean..." Mina slowly squeezed Amy's hand.

"She'll be here, no matter how stubborn or hurt she is she wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

"And if she does then I for one will never speak to her again." Both girls' heads shot up at the sound of Rei's voice, Mina immediately scowled clearly unimpressed with Rei's comment.

"You're not being fair Rei." Mina whispered, yet her pragmatic nature was no match for the fiery temper of the Martian princess.

"I'm not being fair? We were not the ones that betrayed her, but she's punishing us anyway. Amy has delayed her wedding for 8 months and she still feels guilty. She didn't even have the decency to let us know if she was dead or alive." What scared the other two girls was that Rei's words did not erupt into yells, they were whispered quietly but harshly in an attempt to mask a great deal of pain.

"Perhaps Mina is right, I'm sure she'll find someway to be here." Amy replied quietly putting on a brave smile. "Now let me show you your bridesmaids' dresses."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jadeite poured himself a glass of brandy before sitting down and returning his attention to Endymion. He could see the flicker of hesitation that passed through Endymion's eyes, he slowly promised himself that no matter what was revealed he would not cause the man any permanent damage. Endymion sat down opposite him, one leg crossed elegantly over the other.

"For years you believed that your brother was killed by an external agency, due to some unknown conspiratorial motives. Yet nothing could be further from the truth." Jadeite took a deep breath, once again remembering the promise he had made to himself moments ago, naturally his hold on his glass tightened.

"The truth is your brother had some very strong objections about the Queen's rule. He was foolish enough to voice the publicly in a small town where news circulated at a rapid rate. It was a time of great turbulence and the throne was threatened by numerous resistant movements. The Queen refused to take any risks yet even as a child she could sense that you would be important in the future. Thus Diamond was put in charge of the mission, it was he that killed your brother."

The glass shattered on the cold marble floor, Jadeite was on his feet within seconds, his face was devoid of any colour, his eyes burned with rage.

"Yet it is not all bad." Jadeite smirked and glared at Endymion sharply, but Endymion was not intimidated. "You did not kill Rei's brother." Jadeite simply stared at him, unable to speak.

"But, I remember it so clearly." He whispered, the words barely audible.

"He was a leader of the resistance, Diamond was the one that did the deed, the Queen simply implanted the memory in your mind in order to distract you with guilt and a desire for revenge." A large energy ball crashed into the wall millimetres across from Endymion's head.

"If I find you have been lying." Jadeite yelled, tears welding into his eyes. Jadeite closed his eyes, a part of him wanted to thank Endymion for finally revealing the truth, yet the words died on his lips, his loyalty to Serenity would not allow him to acknowledge the kindness that Endymion had shown him. "Why tell me, why now?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I know what its like to loose the one person that was destined for you, I would not wish that torment on the devil himself." Jadeite nodded slowly, and prayed for the hundredth time that Serenity would return. He then turned and made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he felt a surge of power go through him, his eyes widened with realisation. He glanced at Endymion to confirm that he had felt it too. Within an instant they were both running to the study, the other Knights hot on their trail.

The two men raced through the hallways, servants hurling themselves out of the way. Jadeite kicked to door of the study open as he glanced around with a hint of desperation at the gathered men.

"Was it her? Were you able to pinpoint a location?" He glanced around the room, Malachite was slumped in a chair his head buried in his hands. Nephrite was leaning against the bookshelves an expression of disgust on his face, while Damien and Zoicite were perched over a map. Zoicite turned to him slowly, his eyes dim with disappointment.

"No, the power surge possessed an extraordinary amount of energy, but not so much so that it would be indisputable that it was her, it may have been a powerful mage." Jadeite swore loudly, while Endymion ran a shaky hand through his raven hair.

"I will conduct another search in the nearby villages tomorrow." Jadeite declared.

"You will do no such thing." Malachite replied, his voice cold and dry with authority.

"Be careful Malachite, you are overstepping your bounds." Jadeite replied, his eyes narrowing.

"We need the troops for palace security, many searches have been conducted to no avail. I will not spare the cost nor the manpower at the risk of palace security." Malachite replied calmly, pointedly ignoring Jadeite's comment.

"She is our leader." Jadeite sneered, the two men were staring each other down.

"You know as well as I that she will not be found until she desires it." Malachite replied, trying hard to keep his temper under control, he did not appreciate Jadeite undermining his authority.

"Curse be he who abandons his kingdom to fulfil his own desires." Nephrite muttered the words as he stormed out of the room, his dark cape and long mane swirling behind him. Malachite rammed his fist into the table. He was growing exceedingly weary from his new responsibility. He glanced around the room, Damien had searched for Serenity for a full month before giving up, even now he would spend nights pouring over maps in hopes of discovering little known villages where she may have hidden in, thus large bags never left their place under his eyes. Zoicite's head was in his hands, he and Amy had delayed their wedding for months in hopes that Serenity would return. Malachite knew well how deeply it hurt his friend that the leader he admired so much would be absent from his wedding. Jadeite had been resentful to everyone and everything since Serenity's disappearance, yet everyone knew that his anger stemmed from guilt, for he believed it was his fault that he had been unable to prevent her departure. They had all been more than a little strained, quarrelling on the smallest issues, the tension breaking their previously invincible bond. He turned his eyes towards the ceiling and once again uttered a prayer to the faiths.

If Serenity did not return soon then the Promised Knights would be no more.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nephrite threw his cloak on the floor as he entered the training room, he quickly tied his hair up with a stray piece of string and began beating the punching bag. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead and adrenaline cursed through his veins. He allowed the pain that was forming in his knuckles to distract him from the demons in his mind.

"So I see your only use is not playing the mystic." Nephrite's blood began to boil at the comment and threw a heated gaze at Lita, who was leaning against the door frame. She merely smirked and raised a brow in response to his anger.

"I am not in the mood for your foolish games." Nephrite sneered, as he slammed his fist into the punching bag. The force of the impact dislodged the bag from its place and it was thrown against the wall, sliding down slowly, battered but still in tact. A flash of fear passed through Lita's eyes; although she masked it quickly it was not soon enough to prevent Nephrite from detecting its presence.

"What is it that you're avoiding?" She asked simply, the ridicule that had previously drowned her words no longer present. Nephrite ran the back of his hand along his forehead to remove the sweet that had accumulated there, he picked up the punching back and adjusted it to fit its previous location. His actions clearly indicated that he was ignoring her. Lita rolled her eyes at his antics and walked closer so only a meter or so stood between them.

"It's Serenity isn't it?" His eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the name. Something inside him snapped, the resentment and anger filling his heart poured out on his tongue.

"Yes, if you must know, she left without a word not caring who she hurt or the responsibilities that she abandoned. She is a leader, she is meant to be strong and fearless and at the first test she runs blind. I only wish that Endymion had shipped her off to his brother." The minute the last words slipped out of his mouth he could feel a harsh sting playing itself across his cheek. He glanced up, Lita's eyes were burning with rage. He could feel his own anger burning in a reaction to her slapping him. Within a second he had grabbed Lita and pinned her against the wall, her hands above her head.

"Do not push me my little Amazon, I could tear you limb from limb if I wished." He whispered the words in her ear, his ragged breath hot on her skin. Most women would be shivering in fear, yet her expression held no trace of any such emotion.

"I do not fear you, Nephrite. You are a fool, Serenity's actions were justified considering your betrayal. You knew of Endymion and what he was and you still withheld it from her. Is that not also abandoning responsibility?" She sneered the words at him, glaring into her emerald eyes. In response he pressed his body further against hers, he wanted to break her, yet he had not anticipated that her soft curves would break him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure.

"You know nothing, little girl." He replied, his tone clam and condescending.

"Try me." Lita sneered back. Finally Nephrite's anger and need overwhelmed him and perhaps for the first time his feelings won over his reason. His lips descended down on hers in a brutal kiss. Lita, while not quite innocent, was not experienced as such in the ways of the world. Her knees buckled slightly under the demand of Nephrite's tongue. Nephrite broke the kiss rather reluctantly (too reluctantly for his liking) and a smirk appeared on his features at the sight of her swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Do not push me again, Amazon, unless you are willing to face the consequences." He turned on his heel and made his way to the door, satisfied that he had left Lita dazed. His satisfaction was cut short by her words.

"Are you so sure that the consequences will be mine alone?" He chuckled at her words but did not turn back to see the look of determination in her eyes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Beryl slowly reclined in one of the dark mahogany chairs, she glanced around the room with a cynical glare. So this had been the room that Endymion and Serenity had shared. It was in utter disarray, dust had accumulated on the furniture, clothes were spread along the floor and bottles of empty liquor lined the walls. She slowly placed a cream envelope on the satin pillows of the large bed. A surprised gasp escaped from her somewhat over rouged lips as the doors to the chamber were thrown open. Endymion's eyes narrowed the instant his glance fell on her, yet she straightened her posture, exploiting the ample amount of skin that was revealed by the very low cut gown.

"Tell me what you want and then get out." The words were simple and uttered with indifference from Endymion, as he stalked to the other end of the room, his back towards her. Beryl slowly walked towards him and let her fingertips trace over his shoulders, his muscles tensed instantly under her touch.

"I want to take away the pain, we've always been close." Endymion snorted at her remark, knowing well that there was not a sincere bone in the woman's body. He turned around sharply, effectively pulling himself away from her touch. A smile formed itself on Beryl's lips, she had not intended in confronting Endymion directly, but was only too happy to take on the challenge.

"I'm in no mood for games Beryl." The impatience was only too clear in Endymion's tone. Beryl nodded her head slowly and flirtatiously gazed at him.

"I'm here on behalf of your brother." Endymion glared at her with an intensity that she feared would leave her as nothing more than a pile of ash. "He has allowed me to rule at his side..w-we w-wish for you to join us." Her words lacked their usual confident nature and even faltered as his gaze was too piercing for comfort.

"Get out." The words were not yelled but whispered with dangerous malice. Yet Beryl could not give up for the stakes were far too high. She smiled, as she formulated a plan, which she believed would guarantee her Endymion's support. She slowly undid the straps that held up her dress (if indeed such flimsy material could be termed a dress) and stood before him in all her naked glory.

"Do you still wish me to leave?" She asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. A sinister smile formed on Endymion's lips as he walked towards her with the deadly intent of a panther. He pressed her against the wall, and ran a hand along her already moist thighs.

"It is clear that you desire me, Beryl." He whispered huskily, he pressed his body against hers, so she could feel every inch of him, his lack of arousal was only too clear. "As you can see, whores hold no pleasure for me." Beryl's features twisted in outrage, yet before she could speak he cut her off. "Get out." He uttered the words, as he threw her clothes towards her. Beryl grabbed her clothes and stormed out furiously.

Neither party was in the frame of mind to pay heed to a delicate cream envelope resting on the dark brown satin pillow.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"What are you going to name him?" Luna asked gently as she played with my new son.

"Darien." I replied quietly, I wanted to give my son a unique name that did not have the pretentious associations of aristocracy. Luna smiled and continued playing with Darien, clearly indicating her approval at my choice of a name.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you a great favour, Luna." Luna gently laid Darien in his small wooden crib, and bestowed her full attention on me.

"Princess Amy's wedding is going to take place today." Luna cut me off as she replied that she would gladly watch Darien for the day. I hugged her, once again thanking the fates that they had brought her to me.

"How do you intend on infiltrating the palace?" For a moment I hesitated, I had never had difficulty entering the palace before, and I no longer had the privilege of using my powers. The mere thought of my now dormant powers caused them to spark to life and play along my fingertips. It was becoming a daily battle to prevent them from breaking out without my consent.

"I believe that I have an old maids uniform, and an ample supply of herbs that can be used to tint your hair as to improve the disguise." I glanced at her sharply, security in the palace was one aspect that I had overseen myself, if a maid retired or was relieved from her services her uniform was confiscated as to prevent infiltration to the palace.

"But how?" I asked curiously, my brows coming together in confusion.

"I worked at the palace for a very short time and left my duties right after your father died. During all the chaos no body was concerned about a maid's uniform." A smile began to form on my lips. There was much that I did not know about Luna, and I was well aware that she was more than a simple village healer. Yet I trusted her with my life, and Darien's. I knew that one day she would reveal the truth to me, and I could wait until the time arrived on its own.

I rode through the forest marvelling at its natural beauty. The sunlight flickered on the forest floor in spots as it struggled to make its way down through the thick canopy. As I saw the palace, I pulled my chestnut mare to a halt. For long moments I could do nothing but stare, I could sense the power of my Knights so strongly that it was almost overwhelming. Slowly I rode towards the palace, relishing in the sight of its majestic marble towers and golden domes.

"Your name please." A guard demanded, his stern eyes the only feature that was revealed under his heavy silver helmet and armour.

"I'm but a maid sire, her majesty Princess Rei of Mars sent me on an errand to fetch her some ribbons for the wedding." I could see the guard scrutinizing the uniform, and I could not but help feel pride, after all I had trained these men. He slowly nodded his head and allowed me to pass, the martin Princess was famous for her constant demands.

I walked into the palace ballroom, careful to keep my head low, my hair had been tinted a dull brown yet I was not willing to take any chances. The decorations were stunning, thousands of orchids and blue hydrangeas swirled around the marble columns like vine. Ribbons in various shades of aquamarine and turquoise were sprawled across the ceiling, daring the sky itself to produce a grander image. In the middle of the room stood Rei, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail as she instructed the servants as to how to arrange the chairs. I could not help but smile as the servants scurried around her, each afraid to induce her anger. I can not describe in words how I longed to embrace her, and apologise for ever leaving.

"You, come here." Rei chided as she glared at me. I slowly moved towards her careful to keep my head bent, for I knew if Rei gazed into my eyes she would know within an instant who I was.

"I do not recall you, look at me." Rei demanded as she narrowed her eyes. I cursed myself slowly, I had forgotten about the Rei's psychic abilities, I had attracted her attention for she could sense I was not as I appeared. I kept my head bent and pretended to shiver in fear. "I said look at me." Rei demanded, this time a little more forcefully.

"Rei." I closed my eyes and almost whimpered as I heard Jadeite's voice. Rei turned to face him, seeing the opportunity I quickly moved towards the safety of the shadows.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rei turned to face Jadeite and was about to scowl at him for his ill timing but the steely look in his eyes prevented her form doing so. She bit her lip, Jadeite's demeanour was usual very casual and playful, yet the man that was standing before was every inch a Promised Knight. Composed, authoritative and radiating power.

"Just a second." Rei whispered quietly, slightly worried about Jadeite. She turned back to face the maid that seemed more than a little queer. A frown appeared on her lips as she found the maid had seemingly vanished into thin air. She turned slowly, her dark hair flying behind her and allowed Jadeite to escorted her to a private chamber.

"Is everything alright?" She asked gently, her tone indicating that she was genuinely concerned. Jadeite moved to the other side of the room, a deep sigh escaped his lips as he ran his palms along his eyes.

"I have recently acquired some information that is of great importance to us both." He turned and witnessed as a sparkle of hope twinkled in Rei's eyes.

"Serenity?" Rei whispered the words so quietly that they were barely audible. Jadeite shook his head regretfully, he gently walked towards Rei, he placed on hand on her shoulder and used the other one to tilt her chin up so that she was facing him.

"Do I have permission to enter your mind." He asked softly. For long moments Rei was silent, stunned at the tenderness in Jadeite's eyes. She nodded her head slowly, truly intrigued as what could have caused such a drastic change. Slowly they were both immersed in his bronze coloured power. She could see Endymion, hear his words. He allowed her to live every minute of the conversation he had had with the Terran prince. He used his thumb to brush away a tear that had escaped from her long dark lashes. She flinched away harshly from his touch.

"This changes nothing between us." She sneered as she started storming towards the door. However he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him before she could make it. Rei could feel her heart beating rapidly as a result of being pressed so intimately pressed against him.

"Don't be a fool Rei." He whispered the words huskily as his lips crashed on hers. For a few moments she was overwhelmed by the passion and demand of the kiss, yet she was too stubborn for her own good and soon ended the heated moment. She slapped him so harshly that its thud resonated throughout the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have wedding arrangements to see to." She whispered coldly as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

This time Jadeite made no effort to retrieve her.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The sight of Amy clad in her wedding gown almost reduced me to tears. I watched as the princesses were one by one walked down the aisle by my Knights. Even from my position far above the ballroom in the maid's quarters I could sense the tension between Rei and Jadeite. During the duration of the wedding Jadeite often glanced at Rei with what resembled a deep betrayal while she was doing all she could to avoid his gaze all together. In contrast Mina and Malachite seemed to have fallen for each other quite rapidly and often exchanged glances that no doubt had private meanings for the pair.

I could not help but smile as I watched Zoicite's various facial expressions. Before Amy had appeared beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, no enemy threat was able to unfaze him to the same extent that being a bridegroom did. However the minute Amy appeared, his expression changed to that of almost a boyish admiration, while a dark hue appeared on his features. He no doubt, had thoughts of the honeymoon on his mind.

It took almost the entire ceremony to gain the courage to seek Endymion in the crowd. I could feel my heart ache at the mere sight of him, he had not changed in the slightest. His eyes were gazing at the loving couple with a mixture of amusement and admiration. By some feat he seemed to sense that someone was studying him, he turned his head and seemed to gaze straight into my eyes. My blood seemed to turn into ice at his gaze, yet he soon returned his attention to the wedding progression.

In those moments I decided that I had an obligation to tell Endymion about Darien. Despite the anger that I sill felt towards him, I would not allow that to prevent my son having a father.

Of course, things are never that simple.

A few minutes before the end of the ceremony I made my way through the crowd towards what was to become Amy and Zoicite's joint chamber. I quietly took out a red rose and matching ribbon from within my pocket. I threaded the rose through the door handle. Then I gently removed two wooden chess pieces, one in the shape of a Queen and the other a king, both painted white. I tied each piece to an end of the ribbon and then allowed to fall from the stem of the rose.

With that I quickly made my way to what had been the room that Endymion and I had shared.

I opened the doors quietly, and my breath caught in my chest as I saw the state of the room. A gasp escaped my lips as my glance fell on the numerous empty whisky glances the room, while I glanced disapprovingly at the array of clothes on the floor. I could feel guilt overcoming my being as I considered that I could have been wrong about Endymion. Could it have been that he was truly sorry for his actions? I slowly fell to the bed, as I was overwhelmed by guilt.

The minute I allowed my body to take comfort in sinking in the dark brown silk that encompassed the bed, my hand brushed with something that felt quite strange. I sat up slowly and found a cream coloured envelope on the adjacent pillow. Endymion's name was written in beautiful letters on the back of the envelope. My curiosity gaining the better of me, I slowly opened the letter.

"Come to my chamber tonight, my love. So we can once again relish in the passion we have experienced so many times before."

Tears slowly ran down my cheeks as I read the contents of the letter, so he had not even waited a few short months before inviting another into his bed. I swore quietly and cursed myself a thousand times for being such a fool. I laughed at myself bitterly for ever believing that he could have actually been sorry for his actions, that he actually cared. I threw open the windows and climbed down the wall, and ran through the forest. I did not care in the slightest if anyone had witnessed my escape.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nothing could be heard over the joyous laughter of the Princess and Knights, as Zoicite carried his incredibly red bride towards their new chamber. However their laughter died as soon as they reached the chamber doors. Zoicite slowly placed Amy back on her feet and gently removed the chess pieces and rose from the door.

"Serenity." Amy cried, tears stinging in her eyes, it meant the world to her that her dearest friend was present during her wedding. The Knights exchanged stony glances, none believing that the one person they had spent months searching for had been right under their noses, and they had failed to notice. Jadeite quietly swore under his breath, while Nephrite shook his head in a disapproving manner.

Damien slowly glanced at Endymion to see that tears had started to form in his eyes. His jaw was pressed together tightly and he was trying desperately to control the emotions that were so obviously rolling through him. Damien placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it reassuringly.

"Let us not ruin the joyous mood by dwelling on accusations. Let us just be happy that Serenity was here to grant Amy what she desired and to make her special day truly perfect." Everyone silently agreed to Damien's statement. Each in turn made their final goodbyes to the newlyweds and returned to their own chambers.

Endymion stalked towards his room, yet as he drew closer he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He could not help but hope against hope that she would be inside their room waiting for him, willing to give him another chance. He closed his eyes and gently opened the door. The minute he opened the door he was overwhelmed by her smell and her presence. He quickly glanced around the room, searching for Serenity. His brows knotted together as he felt a strong breeze rip against his features.

"Queer, I could have sworn I closed the window." He gently whispered his thoughts out loud. No more than a second later his gaze fell on an open envelope and a note that seemed to have been discarded on his bed. He grabbed the note and read the contents quickly. Anger cursed through his veins as he read the note over and over again before scrunching it up within his large hands. He let Beryl's note drop from his hands as he ran towards the window and gazed out desperately trying to find her figure.

Yet she was nowhere to be seen.

He closed his eyes, as he could no longer prevent the tears from staining his cheeks. She had been here, waiting for him, of that he had no doubt. Yet after seeing Beryl's letter she had assumed that he had taken a lover. He walked towards the balcony and grabbed the railings, he screamed at the fates demanding an answer for their cruel games. He yelled until he could yell no more.

"Come back to me Serenity, come back." He whispered telepathically as he channelled all his will power to get through to her.

Yet it was of no use, as Serenity had blocked her mind completely in fears that the Knights would try to contact her.

Endymion's call was whisked away as swiftly as the cold breeze.


	14. chapter 14

Hey people, what can I say I was so overwhelmed with all your reviews that I managed to write this chapter a lot earlier than I expected! So thanks heaps! Just a note people, I haven't been able to get in contact with Chikira, and I haven't had time to read over the story carefully, so please excuse any spelling or grammer mistakes you may encounter I promise I'll go through it and post the edited chapter soon..i just wanted to get this instalment out to you ASAP!

To: Taylor 9.0, SilentStar-009, hit60, Megan Consoer, Eo, pooh1, princess of star, Robin, Princess of the Saiyans 16, Twighunter, koldy, fioremaryssa, Sere Emberwave, Becx, Anhthy, Marronett: Thankyou all for your kind words, as I said it was your reviews that gave me the inspiration to get this chapter out now. Once again, from the bottom of my heart thankyou!

Tollixit-vi3t: I'm glad to hear that my writing touched you to the point of tears, its one of the highest compliments you could have given me and I thank you for that. As for the title, I do not have any intention of changing it, the notice at the very beginning of the story is referring to the previous fic that I wrote that gave me that basis for this story. As Tourniquet is the revised version of "the last galaxy knight", don't worry I fully intend on finishing this fic.

To Sailor-Nekawaii and SilverMo: youre both close, very very close. Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To Stargirl: thanks heaps! I think I always pictured Serenity as an indapendant chick. I mean she has to run a plant! Hehe, thanks for the review!

To buwan anghel: no, Serenity and Endymion are not related, so don't worry about that. I can't tell you when Endy will find out about lil Dare, all I can tell you is heads will roll in the next chapter!

To Edens-MoonlightAngel and venusgoddess: Don't worry, Endymion will suffer but no more then he deserves to, at least for now anyway. Thankyou so much for your reviews guys!

To silverwolf: where are you?

To Amethyst-Heart: May I just say madam, that you have the best timing, a part of me is really glad that you didn't read my story earlier. You see after I finished my English exam I was quite depressed, cause it was a horrible exam..and then I came home and found your review, and it completely lifted my spirits. Thankyou so much, you have no idea how much that meant to me, especially at that time. I don't think I've ever gotten such high praise for my writing, and let me say the reason this chapter is out now, is 90 because of you. As for your prediction..that the changes may eventually cost them their lives, you have no idea how close you are to what is going to happen in the next and final chapter of this fic. As for your comments about my characterisation, thankyou..i mean your praise left me practically in tears. I've tried hard to make the characters real, to give them flaws and weakness and complex personalities, and to know that its worked, means everything to me. As to my spelling and grammar, I've struggled with the aspects all my life, I'm working on them I promise I am. As to the fact that some scenes in the initial chapters seem rushed, well your right. Some of them I was planning to elaborate on, but at the beginning of my story I had so many ideas rolling around my head that I was a bit overwhelmed. As I kept writing everything gradually fell into place and I had a clearer vision of what I was doing, so I hope that's a reasonable explanation. And my dear, I assure you that I have no intention of getting rid of you..and if you do leave I would be thoroughly disappointed. Thankyou once again.

To Deadly Diva: No I don't think I gave Jadeite's brother a name, so you didn't miss it. LoL I know exactly what you mean about Endymion being rugged..ahh..sweet fantasies eh? Your right about Beryl and Endymion, they did have a past and yep, they only meet at night your also right about Diamond. If you don't like Beryl, then your definitely not going to like who makes an appearance in this chapter. I know, I think Jadeite's the poor one that getting the brunt of the situation..i mean Rei and Serenity, ouch! As for Lita and Nephrite I completely agree..it'll happen soon don't worry. As for Serenity and Endymion being reunited...I can't revel anything. I can't believe that there's only one more chapter to go! I'm seriously going to miss your reviews, and I just wanted to thank you once again from being there from the very beginning, when tourniquet was still the last galaxy knight. Thankyou soo much! You have no idea how much your reviews have meant to me.

Now on with the story!

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Revenge. It is of no matter if we acknowledge it or not, the truth is our most deceive moments are motivated by a desire to hurt. Yet revenge is not sweet, far from it in-fact, its pursuit can drive one insane, yet its taste is bitter, cold. Revenge can never sate hunger. Only forgiveness can achieve that.

From the diary of King Aura II

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Damien swirled the burgundy wine in his delicate crystal glass as he gazed inveterately at the ceiling. He could not help but be worried about Endymion, even Jadeite had commented on his apparent remarkable recovery. Yet they all knew that it was a merely a façade, and a dangerous one at that. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he allowed his head to fall into his hands. He ran his fingers through his golden ringlets, being overwhelmed by a feeling of utter hopelessness.

"You cannot heal all wounds Damien." Damien grunted, not needing to raise his head in order to know the voice belonged to Malachite. Malachite slowly sat in a deep mahogany chair lined with burgundy, opposite Damien. He reached to the table and poured himself a glass of the addictive liquid.

"I don't know how much more Endymion can take." Malachite nodded slowly, he had not been close to, nor did he particularly like Endymion yet even he was somewhat concerned by Endymion's behaviour. The day after Serenity had shown up at Amy's wedding they had found Endymion in his room, his pulse almost non-existent from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Even he could not help but genuinely feel for the man after witnessing the dry tears that had lined his cheeks. Yet after Damien had healed him it seemed that Endymion had quite simply forgotten Serenity's existence. He spent his days pouring over books and nights touring various villages seeing to the villagers' meaningless squabbles and helping them with things such as training and drought.

"You can spend an eternity locked away in this room with brandy Damien, yet you would not be able to provide relief for your brother. Only one person has the power to do that." Malachite replied, his voice conveying all the power and wisdom that was so characteristic of his introverted personality.

"Do you think she'll return?" Damien asked, a look of desperation entering into his eyes. Malachite leaned back into his chair a slowly took a sip of his brandy before exhaling loudly.

"Last year I would have said yes, with outmost certainty. With every passing day, her return becomes less and less likely." Malachite gazed sadly at his dear friend, wrinkles had emerged around Damien's eyes, and his entire demeanour lacked its previous authority and assured arrogance.

"How is the Queen faring?" Malachite asked quietly in an attempt to change the subject. To his disappointment a more pronounced melancholy entered into Damien's eyes, as tears began to cling to his long blonde lashes.

"I don't think Serenity realised the extent of her curse, the Queen's beauty has faded, but it has caused her age to finally impact on her physically. Wrinkles have formed around her eyes, her hearing and sight have withered into nothing-I don't know how much longer she'll last." Malachite nodded slowly, his eyebrows burrowed together in deep contemplation. He was not in the least worried about the Queen, nor did he care that she was finally meeting her timely end, rather he was worried about the security of the planet after her death.

The large ornate oak doors were pushed open and Jadeite followed closely by Nephrite entered the room. Both allowed their forms to fall into the plush chairs that surrounded the large mahogany desk. Jadeite slowly reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cigar. He lit it with the outmost care and then slowly began suckling its tip with his shapely mouth. Damien instantly scowled, while Malachite merely raised an eyebrow as if to ask when Jadeite had acquired the habit. Jadeite merely shrugged. Damien was about to outline the numerous health risks associated with smoking but was silenced by a mental warning from Nephrite that reminded him that doing so would only encourage Jadeite to take the habit further. 'Just like Serenity' both men thought bitterly.

"Where is Zoicite?" Malachite asked, his tone conveying his impatience.

"I believe he has his nose stuck in a moulding book in a damp corner of the library." Malachite glared at Jadeite in the same fashion a parent would an ill behaved child. Serenity's disappearance had left deep scars in the emotional flesh of them all. Within the Promised Knights, Jadeite's change was the most alarming. Yes, he had always possessed an irksome sense of humour, yet he had never been devious. As the months had passed, Jadeite's usual harmless crude remarks grew increasingly sarcastic, with the sole aim of ridiculing and humiliating others. His boyish demeanour had all but disappeared, and now the man that sat opposite Malachite seemed to be only a warrior. Cold, calculating and to be kept under a watchful eye at all times.

"What news do we have of Diamond, have their been anymore attacks?" Jadeite asked calmly, his tone un-attached.

"There were two more attacks on the villages of Khar and Serijan." Malachite replied calmly, he was greatly tempted to rub his temples with his hands-yet he did not. A few months ago Diamond had reassumed his attacks, at first all were naturally suspicious of Endymion, yet at the time due to Serenity's disappearance it was clear that Endymion was in no condition to co-ordinate attacks. However Diamond's idiotic and impulsive nature were also universally known-what no one had been able to discover was where Diamond had gained his source of power and guidance.

"There have been reports of magic being used among Diamond's forces." Nephrite stated, his tone conveying the heavy burden the knowledge had added to his shoulders.

"Magic?" Damien repeated, alarmed. A deep sigh escaped Jadeite's lips as he shook his head.

"We must crush Diamond's forces before he acquires too much power." Jadeite replied harshly, slamming his fist against the desk to emphasise his point. Malachite straightened his posture, he placed his elbows on the table and allowed his chin to rest against the back of his large hands.

"Nephrite, send mages to all villages that have anything of value materialistically or strategically. Jadeite, increase the training of the army, if we fight they are to be prepared. Damien, I wish you to do the same for the healers. I'll speak to Endymion and see if he has acquired any information from his travels." They all nodded, in silent acknowledgement of Malachite's orders.

"So we fight, and fade, like all warriors, defined by our times-soon we shall no longer be required. We will become obsolete, with no purpose." Nephrite's words carried the deep foreboding of prophecy. A cold shiver ran down Malachite's spine, although he failed to acknowledge it. Jadeite merely ignored Nephrite's words, while Damien was too concerned over Nephrite's initial news to be concerned.

All left the room, leaving Nephrite in solitude. He walked towards the large windows that lined the outer wall. He ran a hand through his auburn locks while glancing at the tranquil settings below. The tempest in his mind was what had motivated his words, the foreboding taste of the stars warning: "the begging of the end" still resounded in his thoughts.

He was sure that the worst was yet to come.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

I gently slung yet another bag of clothes and blankets on my black stallion, slowly running my hands through its raven mane as a form of apology. It had been months since I had sought out Luna. Darien's birth had changed me to such a great extent that even I was amazed. I was still stubborn, yet I was not as ferociously agile as I used to be, Darien had given me a greater sense of peace, a calmness that I had never experienced before. A sigh escaped my lips as I once again remembered that the time had come for us to leave. I was beginning to get restless, and I feared that someone would join the dots and discover my true identity. I walked back into the cottage and could not help but smile at the sight of Darien in Luna's arms. She never revealed her secret to me but I soon discovered it, I'm not sure when I realised our true relationship for it happened so gradually. It all fell into place as I began to realise the sparkle in her eyes as she played with Darien was more than just friendly admiration but maternal pride.

After spending months relishing in the warmth and love of Luna it was only too plain that she was my true mother.

I slowly walked up to her and gently took Darien in my arms, I slowly brushed away the dark raven locks from his eyes. Darien was the image of the two men I loved the most, my father, and Endymion-although I would not admit to having such feelings for the latter. I looked up from the bewitching sapphire eyes of my son as I felt Luna's glare burning through my skull. Her eyes were filled with mock anger that was meant to disguise her feelings of displeasure and sadness.

"Must you leave?" Luna asked quietly, her eyes were studying the floor intently in order to hide the tears that had formed in the depth.

"You know that I do not want to go any more than you want me too. I feel like a young child who is moving away from her parental home for the first time."

"You will never imagine how much I shall miss you both." She embraced me, and did not allow me to leave her arms for what seemed like an eternity. She then once again kissed Darien on the cheek. "Be safe." She whispered quietly as she walked us out to the door. I saddled my hoarse, and for a moment I hesitated. Yet I knew that we had to leave, for too much was at risk.

"We'll visit you soon, mother." I whispered the last word quietly and rode into the forest before Luna had a chance to react.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei entered the ball room and scanned the crowd for him. He was leaning against a marble pillar, brooding and staring into the crowd in a detached manner. They had very much avoided each other after their last encounter. She could feel her chest tighten at the mere sight of him. She was well aware that she had pushed him away, but she had expected him to peruse her. Rei bit her lip, as she pushed back tears. It seemed obvious to her that he no longer cared for her, and she was determined to move on.

She could not, and would not wait forever for one man.

A charming prince from a distant planet in the outer solar system, draped in black and white silk approached her. The contrasting tones highlighted his fine complexion and brown hair. He bowed to her introducing himself as Chadinare (insisting she address him as Chad), and graced the back of her hand with a slight kiss, before asking her for the honour of a dance. Rei smiled and accepted his offer, although she could not help but compare him to a certain golden haired Knight. He didn't have the enigmatic quality of Jadeite, nor did he share his tall frame and extraordinary good looks.

As they twirled around the dance floor, his scandalous sense of humour elicited many a smile and bursts of laughter from the fiery princess. His hands began wondering down her back, possibly more so than was socially acceptable, yet Rei was not concerned. For she had not enjoyed the company of a gentleman to this extent for quite some time.

She was so engrossed in her dancing partner that she failed to notice the possessive glare of a certain Promised Knight burning holes into her back. While staring in a dangerous manner at her companion, who had placed his hands so intimately on her body.

After they had danced through three more scores, the couple decided to retire and to indulge in each other's wit and conversation. Jadeite could feel a surge of jealously go through him at the fact that he could relish in her laughter with the simplest gestures and phrases. Jadeite swore quietly and made his way towards the newly formed couple, a dangerous sneer on his lips. Jadeite calmly placed a hand on the shoulder of Rei's companion. It was a great feat of self-control that he did not use his powers to exterminate him in that instant.

"Could I have a moment alone with the Princess." He uttered the words as he glared at Rei. His stature was so over-whelming that Chad could not help but comply with Jadeite's wishes. He bowed respectfully to Jadeite, knowing full well his position-only a fool would seek to anger and make an enemy of a Promised Knight.

"What was it that you wished to discuss with me." Rei asked, in a colloquial manner, her dismissive tone infuriating Jadeite. He grabbed her elbow-none to gently and escorted her to a nearby-secluded hallway. The narrow hallway forced them to stand in a very close proximity. Although the space was dimly lit Jadeite could feel the waves of anger rolling off Rei.

"Let me make one thing quite clear Lord Jadeite, your position may entitle you to power but it does not give you the liberty to exercise your authority over me." Rei spit the words, yet she was answered with silence. For Jadeite was desperately attempting to regain his composure for he had forgotten the impact Rei's mere presence had on his senses.

"Are you deaf as well as mentally challenged?" Rei whispered harshly, her irritation clear. Her words renewed the anger that had been bubbling in Jadeite.

"If you claim to want nothing to do with me, then why is it that you resort to such underhanded tactics to gain my attention?" A moment after the words left Jadeite's lips, the sound of Rei's hand making contact with Jadeite's cheek resounded through the room.

"You think too highly of yourself Sir." Rei whispered, tears of anger and hurt stinging her eyes. In response Jadeite pressed his body more intimately against hers, effectively trapping her between his built frame and the wall. Yet instead of kissing her brutally, he gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. He could not help but smile as he felt her heart beating rapidly against her chest and her breath catch in surprise. For a reason unbeknown to him the anger he had felt only seconds before seemingly melted away from his being.

"If you truly desire it I shall disappear from your life and never seek an audience with you again. If you wish to be rid of me Rei, all you need to do is to say so."

Silence.

She was tempted to slap the infuriating smile that appeared on his lips away, but did not gain the chance for his lips crushed down on hers. It was not a devouring kiss, but a tender one, he was teasing her by gently biting on her lower lip. A soft sigh escaped Rei's lips.

"Now you'll never be rid of me Rei." Jadeite whispered softly, before indulging in the taste of her kiss once again.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

By mid afternoon I had reached a small village named Sirocco. Their main source of water was a nearby stream, the villagers themselves lived in what seemed small yet comfortable huts. Surrounding their homes of brick and wood were lush forests and over bearing mountains. The various shades of lush green, combined with the noble stones created a picturesque view that was positively breathtaking.

I slowly made my way to the local inn, I was able to afford accommodation for I had taken a great sum of money with me when I had left the palace. The innkeeper looked me over suspiciously with a displeased frown on his features.

"I wish to inquire for a room for tonight." I asked simply, the man sneered, revealing his blackened teeth and giving me the unfortunate experience of encountering his vile breath.

"We don't have room for single women. Were a god fearing village and don't like yer type." I pressed my lips together tightly, trying hard to control my temper. I could not demand a room in my usual manner, as I could not arise suspicion as to my identity. I took a deep breath, in order to regain my composure. I diverted my gaze to the floor in a gesture of fake modesty.

"I am a widow from a neighbouring village my lord. I have child with me as you can see, surely you can tell that I am a lady of respectable breeding." I kept my tone clam and sincere, even though inside I was reeling. The man snorted rudely, and stuck his nose in the air.

"Really Routem, refusing to give shelter to a lady and a newborn is below even you." I turned sharply in order to discover the source of the masculine voice. The man was dressed richly in comparison to the other citizens. Dark hair fell across his light blue eyes, strangely his features possessed an almost feminine quality. He was assured and confidant, that much was plain from his stance, yet his did not posses Endymion's flawless masculinity. The man walked up to me and gently took my hand, gracing my knuckles with a kiss.

"I am Seiya, The leader of this small community, it would give me great honour if you used my home as a shelter."

"I don't think that would be appropriate." I replied politely.

"I assure you madam, that I posses no ill intentions, while it may be unusual for a woman to live in the house of a bachelor, I believe that my position will protect both our reputations." He replied kindly. I took a deep breath, and scrutinised the man closely, I could sense nothing dangerous in his countenance. Besides I had never cared about my reputation, and I wasn't about to start now. I accepted his offer graciously. He walked with me to my horse in order to assist me with my belongings.

"Is this all you have?" He asked his tone conveying his shock as he witnessed two packs slung over the horse.

"The attack destroyed everything-it took away all of my most precious possessions." I replied, with fake sorrow.

"Your husband most of all." I was tempted to sneer at that comment. The only good thing to come out of my marriage to Endymion had been Darien. The loss of my husband was not in any form a real loss.

Or so I kept telling myself.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion was sitting in the corner of the ball room, he had watched, highly amused by Jadeite's various facial expressions as Rei danced with another man. He smiled and sipped his wine as he guessed what Jadeite's next actions would be-after all another man was touching the woman Jadeite loved. The thought caused the smile to disappear from his features, as he wondered for the hundredth time where she was, who she was with and what she was doing. Yet he squished the thoughts quickly, refusing to show the emotional wounds that were slicing his insides at a agonizingly slow pace.

He was overcome instantly with a feeling of revulsion as arms snaked around his neck. Before he could react the woman was sitting in his lap, the stench of alcohol that clung to her skin was overwhelming.

"Handsome men should not sit alone, it is highly improper." The women allowed the words the roll on her tongue, she flicked her hair and batted her eyelashes in such an overt fashion that was almost comical.

"I do not seek company." Endymion stated coldly. Yet the woman did not concede defeat instead she ran her fingers over his neck. She giggled excitedly when she discovered that a golden chain was clasped around his neck. She quickly pulled the chain out of his shirt only to discover a intricately designed gold band hanging from it. She giggled frivolously and was about to try the ring on when she felt a hand grasp hers in such a violent manner that caused her to cry out in pain. She glanced up to discover that what had once been deep sapphire eyes had now acquired a black hue.

"If you so much as think of placing that ring on your finger, I shall tear you limb from limb with my bare hands." The most frightening thing about his words was not that he had yelled them, but that he had stated them with plain indifference. The poor girl was too frightened to react. Endymion merely threw her off his lap and made his was back to his chambers.

The ring about his neck belonged to one woman and one woman alone. One day in the very near future he would find Serenity and place the ring on her finger once again. That much he was certain.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"Have you seen Nephrite?" Lita asked Malachite, throwing an apologetic glance at Mina for having interrupted their conversation.

"I believe he is on the balcony." Came the calm reply, Lita nodded and thanked him quietly, failing to notice the bemused smirks of the couple. She knew that she should probably make up a dignified reason before seeking out one of the most sought after bachelors of the planet. Yet her brain refused to function, and her feet refused to stop moving towards the balcony.

The sight of him took her breath away, he was leaning against the marble railings, his back towards her, his head tilted back. Nephrite's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful expression o his face. For a moment she turned to leave not wanting to disturb such a serene scene, yet curiosity gained the better of her.

"What are you doing?" She didn't mean for the comment to sound mocking, but somehow her words always seemed to take on a satirical tone around him. A deep sigh escaped his lips, as he turned to face her, the look of peace still sparkling in his eyes.

"Talking with the stars." He replied quietly, allowing his eyes o trace over her from.

"That is absurd." Lita replied, using condescension to mask her embarrassment at Nephrite's overtly sexual gaze.

"Is that so?" His tone had a hint of amusement, while a frustratingly arrogant smile played across his lips.

"Of course it is." Lita bit back, not attempting to maintain a lady like façade of well bred manners.

"Come here." For a reason completely unbeknown to herself she did as he bid. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, causing a surprised gasp to emerge from her lips. He then used the other hand to tilt her chin up so that she was staring at the many stars implanted in the vast sky.

"Now close your eyes and listen." He whispered the words, after he had placed his lips only inches away from her ear. His warm breath on the naked skin of her flesh caused a shiver to run through her being. Lita closed her eyes yet after a few short moments she lost her patience.

"I do not hear anything." She replied, her tone conveying her irritation as well as her frustration at being in such close proximity to Nephrite.

"Stop listening with your ears." She opened her eyes and tilted her face so she could look at him. There was no hint of amusement in his features. He was perfectly serious.

"You are insane." She whispered huskily. In response he allowed the tips of his fingers to trace the path from her neck to her collar bone. Lita bit down on her lip to prevent herself from crying out.

"Listen with your heart impatient one, feel them calling your soul." His voice was as intoxicating as wine. She believed that he had cast a mystical spell over her, forcing her to follow his every demand. Yet she did as she was told. Her eyes fluttered open in amazement as she heard what could only be described as the hum of angels. She could not make out any words, merely a continuous melody that was seducing her ears with its charm.

"Its beautiful." She whispered quietly.

"Beautiful." He replied, yet he was not gazing at the stars as she was, rather his gaze was fixed quite firmly on her. She felt him tighten his hold on her, and watched amazed as he closed his eyes. Yet the gesture did not prevent her from witnessing the numerous emotions that played themselves across his face.

"You should not be out here-I can only resist temptation for so long Amazon." He whispered the words quietly, the lust present in his eyes was undeniable. For a few moments Lita was tempted to stay, to savour the feel of his warm skin. Yet a part of her, the deeply stubborn part of her soul caused her to make her way back to the ball.

Nephrite once again resumed his conversation with the stars. This time he was not seeking guidance but rather mercy, for he feared a jungle nymph had stolen his heart.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

"So madam, would you grant me the privilege of knowing your name?" Seiya asked coyly as we entered his cottage.

"Serena" I replied quietly, smiling. The cottage was the same size of Luna's and very tastefully decorated. He placed the bags beside the door and then led us to a room furnished with a single bed and a cot. I glanced at him questioningly.

"I built it for my sister when she was with child. Unfortunately she had a miscarriage, I have been meaning to rid myself of the cot for quite some time, yet I never got around to it." I nodded quietly. "May I?" He asked gesturing towards Darien, who was cradled in my arms. I consented rather hesitantly, yet it was all motherly over protectiveness for when Darien was in Seiya's arms it became clear that he would take all necessary precautions to ensure Darien's safety.

"He must look a great deal like his father, for I see very little of you in him." He stated calmly looking at me curiously. I bit my lip as I was once again haunted by painful memories.

"Yes, a mirror image I would say." I replied quietly, sensing my discomfort Seiya changed the subject and returned Darien to my arms.

"Well, I welcome you to Sirocco my lady Serena, on behalf of all who live here." He smiled and bowed, mocking the traditions of the court and causing me to laugh. "I am sure you are quite tired from your long journey, I shall leave you now." I thanked him once again, and he merely brushed off my polite words.

Once alone I gently laid Darien down in the crib. He howled in anger at being confined. I glared at him, and raised a brow, trying to mimic anger without breaking down into laughter.

"Now sir, it is time for your nap." He thrust out his lower lip, as if understanding my words. I gently sat down beside him and started humming a soft lullaby while playing with his dark ringlets.

"Now Darien, I want you to know that your Father was a great man. No matter what people say about him I always want you to remember that. I'm sure he would love you very much." I could feel tears stinging my eyes as I gently opened the locket that permanently hung around my neck. One side held a picture of Darien and the other Endymion. I gazed back up only to discover that Darien had fallen into that peaceful slumber that only children can enjoy. I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Good night my love."

WWWWWWWWWWWW

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. I had never left Seiya's home, naturally there were many rumours circulating about my presence. Yet all of them were unfounded. Seiya would usually spend most of the daylight hours seeing to various matters of the village, while I would-as uncharacteristic as it seems tend to the house and Darien. Of course I had not lost all my previous spark, quite the contrary, I knew that my powers were stronger than ever, for they burnt in my insides demanding release. If I did not keep myself occupied their commands would become overwhelming.

I did not neglect my training either, at least once a week I would place Darien in the safe hands of Molly, a kind hearted mother of three that I had befriended in the village. I would then go deep into the forest with Seiya's sword and practice all my various manoeuvres. After all even the Galaxy knight could get rusty, and for the safety of Darien, I could not allow that to happen.

Of course, I would spend the better portions of the night with Seiya. We did not share a bed, but we had grown to trust one another, and soon that trust grew into something more. I was not certain wether it was a deep admiration, respect or even love.

Darien was once again sleeping soundly, soon would be his first birthday, I couldn't help but smile with pride-I was certain that in a few short weeks he would start walking. I slowly wiped down the tables as I awaited Seiya's arrival.

The instant Seiya walked through the door I knew that something was not right. He seemed anxious, and ran a shaking hand through his tangled hair.

"What is wrong?" I asked genuinely concerned. To my surprise he walked towards me and took my hand in his, he looked deep into my eyes as if searching for an answer. My heart stopped as he knelt before me.

"Serena, I know that I will never deserve your love. I am also well aware that I shall never be able to replace your late husband. Yet if you would allow me to be your husband, I swear to you that I would love you, and cherish Darien to the end of my days." Tears had formed in his eyes, and I bit my lip. My first instinct was to say no. Yet a bitter smile crept on my face as I remembered that Endymion never proposed, he merely used me as a pawn in his game. I reminded myself that my previous marriage had been a loveless one, a sham. I closed my eyes and pushed back tears.

"Yes." The word rolled off my lips as a tear slipped down my cheek.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Malachite rubbed his eyes wearily as he once again glanced around the room at the Promised Knights that had assembled-Endymion included. They were all weary after the previous nights festivities. After the ball many months ago Rei and Jadeite had finally acknowledged their feelings for one another. Last night they had announced their engagement. All were happy for them, and many a drink had followed resulting in the hangovers that were currently haunting them.

"Any news?" He asked impatiently wanting the meeting to be over as soon as possible.

"I'm afraid their has been reports of new attacks, the use of magic by Diamonds forces has now been definitely conformed." Nephrite stated. The mood of the room suddenly changed, all six men were now very much alert and concerned.

"Zoicite?" Malachite glanced at the blonde Knight, he had asked Zoicite to predict the possible locations that Diamonds forces were most likely to attack next.

"After studying the main patterns of Diamonds forces I believe that Sirocco is the next village that will be targeted." All of the men nodded quietly.

"Alright, let us pack, we leave for Sirocco on the morrow, we shall take the scouts with us as we may need them for support-and because I fear Jadeite would cause me permanent physical harm if I took him away from his fiancé." Some of the men present chuckled at the remark, before they each stood and left.

Only Endymion stayed behind.

He slowly clutched the ring that hung around his neck. For some reason he sensed that he was closer than ever before to finding Serenity.

"I will find you Serenity, make no mistake about that." He vowed quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe were at the end of this story. I know a lot of you are going to be surprised and downright angry about the ending. (believe me none of you never saw this coming) However that being said, there won't be a sequal and there won't be an alternative ending. I really hoped you've all enjoyed this story, cause it has been an absolute privilege to share my writing with you all. Thankyou always.

This is the edited version!!

To: Eo, Sere Emberwave, Anhthy, hit60, Princess of the Saiyans 16, hopester002, SilentStar-009, serena-girl, Aithne, SilverMo, lyss-ling, Analiy, llixit-vi3t, Edens-MoonlightAngel, Twighunter, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Jasmine Deliria, tiffany, hopester002, Taylor9.0, Sailor-Nekawaii: Well, what can I say, there's certainly no love lost for Seiya, not that I can blame you he can be such a wimp can't he? I want to thank you all (especially sere embrewave, Sailor-Nekawaii and silverMo u 3 have been there from the very beginning) I really hope you enjoy the final instalment and I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long. Love you all heaps and thanks for all your support.

To:venusgoddess: Hey, I wanted to give you a special thankyou as it means a lot to me that you would track my story all the way to a different site. Love you heaps and thanks. Once again I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long.

To stargirl: I really like the fact that you like Damien, as he's the only character that's completely mine. So thankyou heaps for that, but as for a role in this chapter..i'm not sure if your not going to be disappointed, and if you are then I do apologise. And I do agree with you, Seiya is what Serenity needs at the moment. Love you heaps and thanks for the review.

To fioremaryssa: Lol, well you would have quite a point if Serena did start sleeping with other men, so I agree with you on that completely. As for Seiya, he definitely is a sissy, I think you'll enjoy this chapter, I really hope that you do. Thanks for everything and all your support.

To Water Miko Sera Pisces: don't worry, I'll update on Aria as well, I know I've been slack with updates on that site and I apologise. As for chibi usa-well she never did sit right with me, I mean I don't know I was pictured Serenity with a little baby boy. Thanks for your review!

To Mila: I really hope everything's okay with you, I mean I could be wrong but I detected a cynicism in your review and yeah. Review whenever you have time and smile woman!

To SilverWolf2105: Lol, not a Seiya fan are we? Don't worry that makes two of us and your right, Endy's Serenity's and she's with Seiya out of spite, the question is will she figure that out? Hehe, I'm evil lol. Joins in the chorus for "the Queens going to die" another one of my least favourite characters..lol. As for Lita, well she may just come to her senses. As for Damien, you can't expect too much from him, I mean he's a thinker not a dooer, the complete opposite of his sister. Well I haven't received any death threats yet and that's always a good sign right. Although I'm not sure what your reaction will be at the end of the chapter. Feel free to express any feeling in a review or flame..either way I'm happy. Love you heaps, and thank you for everything.

To Deadly Diva: My dearest and most loyal reviewer. What can I say but thankyou a million times. You have been such an inspiration to me and I always wait expectantly for your reviews. We will defiantly keep in touch after this fic. As for Diamond and Beryl..well no, I really didn't have time to explore that in this chapter..i mean it's the longest chapter I've ever written!! Yes the end will come in Sirocco, and I think your right on both your predictions-even the latter which you don't want. Sadly, that was the end of Luna, she won't be making an appearance in this chapter. I do know what you want, and you will receive it in a way. Your right, prepare for fireworks for there shall be many! My dear it has been my pleasure to share my writing for you-although I really don't know how you'll react to the ending. Anyhow, enjoy and thankyou heaps for all the support you've given me.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The greatest challenge of life is allowing the heart to coincide with the mind.

-From the Diary of Aura Serenity II, Princess of the Moon and Earth, Leader of the Promised Knights.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity ran a hand along her forehead, removing the beads of sweat that had accumulated there. A smile curved on her lips as she allowed the rays of the sun to warm her soft features. She took another blouse from her basket and dipped it into the cold waters of the stream, thankful that the last of the week's laundry had finally been finished. She replaced the clean, yet wet, clothes into her woven basket before resuming her path back to Sirocco. She hummed softly. For some unknown reason she was at peace.

The truth was Seiya had given her everything a girl could ever dream of—everything that she had believed she desired for so long; comfort, stability and respect. He was a gentleman in every way, respectable, noble and....utterly boring. She blew away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face in a very unladylike fashion. Men, she thought bitterly, they always had a tendency to ruin her most peaceful moments. She would marry Seiya-of that there was no question. She had given her word and her character was one that had been designed to hold a stubborn nature. It would take a miracle to prevent her from fulfilling her word.

A small part of her mind provided the omniscient reminder that her previous husband was capable of providing just that.

She pushed thoughts of Endymion out of her mind almost immediately. She refused to think of him, to consider what would occur if he discovered Darien's existence. Yet in true ironic fashion he was perhaps the only ever present element that lingered in her thoughts, during every hour of every day.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to Molly's house. She knocked gently on the soft oak door that was well past its prime. She could not help but smile as Molly opened to door; the world could be scattered to ashes but Molly's appearance would never alter. A stained apron was tied around her slim waist, while a conservative floral print dress covered the rest of her body. Her hair was around her shoulders, flowing in a similar motion to that of the waves.

"Serena, I'm so glad you're here," Molly whispered quietly, her eyes glowing with its ever present warmth. She was truly an old soul contained within a young being.

"He's been that much trouble has he?" Serenity replied chuckling quietly, her comment caused Molly to laugh as she ushered Serenity in.

"He's been asleep most of the time, and when he was awake he was to busy staring at this and that to cause any real trouble." They entered the adjacent room. Darien was sitting in the middle of the somewhat unfurnished room (to prevent any injuries to the young ones Molly looked after). It seemed he had just discovered a ball. The two women watched fascinated as he pushed the ball away from him and squealed in delight as it rolled across the wooden floor. He then crawled towards it, took it in his chubby fingers, and shook it up and down with remarkable glee.

Serenity practically raced towards him, and cradled him in her arms, placing numerous kisses on his cheeks. She pulled Darien into a tighter embrace as she once again remembered that he was the only thing preventing her from falling into an abyss of solitude and isolation. Her attention was diverted when Molly insisted that she join her for tea, a request that Serenity could not refuse. The two women sat on the humble chairs, with Darien playing at his mother's feet, discussing the recent gossip.

"Oh my, have you heard; it is undoubtedly the single most extraordinary event that is to take place in our little town." Molly gushed, her face lighting up noticeably.

"Do not keep me in suspense." Serenity replied, placing her cup into its saucer and glancing at Molly curiously.

"Well it is rumoured that the Promised Knights themselves shall be making a visit. Seiya told me that they will arrive tomorrow no less. We are planning on throwing a grand banquet in their honour." Serenity's very features drained of all colour at Molly's words. It seemed that she had forgotten how one breathed.

"Is anyone else accompanying them?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes and trying to maintain a calm, if not indifferent, demeanour. She bit her lip in the realisation that the stability she had acquired was suddenly sprawling away from her at an unprecedented speed.

"I believe that there was something about a group of Ladies, quite distinguished in some fashion but I cannot recall in what." Serenity let out a sigh of relief, her heart once again resuming a healthy rate.

"Oh yes, how could I forget-the prince of Earth is also with them." A cry of horror escaped Serenity's lips, as her insides literally began to burn with pain. The very thought of Endymion coming to Sirocco sent chills down her spine and caused tears to form in her eyes. Molly placed a hand on her shoulder, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Serena, are you alright?" It took her many moments to regain the ability to think coherently. She smiled shakily at Molly and nodded.

"Perhaps I have stayed out too long today-we should really be going, thank you once again Molly." She answered hurriedly, pulling Molly into a warm embrace. She then gathered Darien's things, and they went home.

A deep sigh escaped her lips as she closed the door to her and Seiya's shared house. She gently walked towards Darien's room and laid him in his crib. She flung herself on one of the chairs in the living room and began rubbing her temples.

She had to figure out a way to stop Endymion from finding her.

"Think, Serenity." She whispered quietly to herself as her mind began the process of coming up with a plan. Her eyes lit up and a mischievous smile formed on her lips. She was good.

But perhaps not as good as she thought.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The legendary Knights were sitting proudly on their mighty steeds, their eyes alert and their demeanour clearly indicating the power that each held, as they made their way to Sirocco. Damien steered his horse to fall in line with Malachite's.

"I believe I have a plan." Damien's words immediately caught Malachite's attention as he gazed at Damien with plain curiosity.

"A plan attempting to..."

"Retrieve Serenity." The enthusiasm in Malachite died instantly. A deep sigh escaped his lips, as he shook his head slightly, causing his long silver hair to catch the wind. Yet he did not shatter Damien's pride. He nodded his head, indicating that he was willing to listen.

"Serenity knows that I was never meant to rule." Malachite was about to protest but Damien stopped him. "I know it as well as anyone else, Malachite. I am a thinker, an idealist. I was meant to heal, not to lead. I could take the throne and then abdicate. Serenity will be outraged by what I have done and return; she would not risk a power struggle in her country." Malachite sighed deeply. Damien was one of the most intelligent men in his acquaintance, yet his deep desire to find Serenity had started to infringe on his judgement.

"You know as well as I that if Serenity returns it will not be because of her country. She believes that we will be able to handle what ever situation may arrive; it pains me to admit that she was not right. Unless she has been reading our minds, there is a great chance that she would not be aware of the Queen's illness. We cannot risk the stability of the country on a 'what if.' It holds far too much risk." Damien nodded his head, his melancholy clear.

"For now let us hope that she is safe, and that she will return soon." Malachite whispered gently, attempting to soothe Damien yet it was of no use. Making a rather poor excuse about a problem associated with finances, Damien allowed his horse to fall back in an attempt to seek the company of Zoicite.

"Another plan to retrieve Serenity?" Nephrite asked gently, Malachite merely nodded. He glanced at Nephrite and thanked the lords one more time for him, for the two had formed a tight bond based on their ability to understand each other.

"It is the fourth this week." It was Nephrite's turn to shake his head. "I don't know how much longer he'll be able to survive without her." Malachite whispered, his voice barely audible. Although he was not one to openly show his emotions, the emotional and physical burdens were beginning to affect even him.

"Let us hope that we shall never have to find out."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"You did not have to wait up for me, love." Seiya whispered quietly as he steeped into his home. He walked towards Serenity and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I wanted to discuss a matter with you." Seeing the anxiety in her eyes, he quickly removed his hat and cloak and joined her, taking a seat on an adjacent chair.

"What is it? Are you well? Is everything alright with Darien?" Serenity gently bit her lower lip and nodded. Seiya placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, his face clouding with genuine concern.

"I'm restless. I wish to get out for a while-you've wanted to take Darien on a camping expedition for the longest time. Why don't we go now? Tonight?" Seiya was puzzled to say the least by her sudden request.

"There is no need to be restless-I have the most exciting news for you."

"I have already heard." She whispered anxiously, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"Then you must be aware that I am obliged to meet the Prince and the Knights. Come, Serena, you should be excited; our little town is to be graced with the presence of great warriors." Serenity closed her eyes, hesitating for a moment. She had denied Seiya intimacy of any physical nature. They had shared a kiss once. It had left her feeling, quite simply, nothing. Yet it was the only way to ascertain that Endymion and the Knights would not find her. She cursed the Fates for the hundredth time.

Did they always have to be against her? Could they not just allow her to fall in love with Seiya?

"Seiya-I want us to finally be alone so we can..." She let the words trail on her lips and turned away in a fake gesture of embarrassment. Seiya slowly ran his fingers along her jaw line and turned her face towards him. He had been waiting for months for her to grant him more than just companionship, for her to accept him as a lover. He nodded slowly, not willing to risk losing his opportunity.

"Leave Darien with Molly, go up to the woods, the place where I took you for a picnic last week, set camp there and I shall join you later in the night." Serenity nodded slowly, and moved to pack Darien's things.

She prayed to God that her plan would work.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Seiya waited patiently by the village gates. The whole town had been lit alight in honour of the Knights. Music could be heard from every corner of the village and the young ones were dancing with merriment clear on their faces. Cheers were heard all around as the guests of honour finally arrived. As the group drew closer gasps of awe could be heard, not only at the rich quality of their clothes, but at the beauty of the women who accompanied them.

"Your hospitality is quite overwhelming. We are honoured to receive such a welcome." A man at the head of the party with shoulder-length hair declared loudly, nodding his head towards the villagers in a show of respect. He dismounted his horse and made his way to Seiya.

"I am Malachite, leader of the Galaxy Knights." He extended his hand politely. Seiya grasped it tightly and gave him a firm handshake.

"I am Seiya, mayor of the village Sirocco. It is truly a privilege to make your acquaintance." Seiya replied bowing respectfully to Malachite.

"We are honoured and most grateful that you would give us such a banquet, yet my men are tired-especially the women who have been travelling with us. Would you be offended if we asked to retire for the night?" Malachite asked, placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder in comradeship.

"Of course, my lord, please follow me-we have had huts prepared." Malachite thanked Seiya. The rest of the group dismounted and followed Seiya to their respective huts. The women all retired, yet the men all gathered in a single hut. The villagers were not in the least unfazed, the very presence of the Knights causing even more mirth to beat in their hearts. Their festivities continued well into the night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"How can an entire army vanish without a trace? They are here in the woods. Of that there is no question-yet there is not a single overturned leaf that would give away their presence" Nephrite growled slamming his fist on the table to relieve his frustrations. Malachite leaned back in his chair. The Knights had spent many hours pouring over a worn map that had accumulated a rustic hue. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to persuade his mind to resume its functions.

"When are we expecting them to attack?" Malachite asked wearily, glancing towards Zoicite.

"Tomorrow morn, noon by the latest." A deep sigh escaped Malachite's lips; his shoulders were starting to sag in defeat.

"I have roused a number of troops and instructed them to take posts here, here and here." Jadeite stated, pointing to various locations on the map. "If they are able to hold their positions, the enemy has no way of entering the village." Malachite nodded and glanced gratefully at Jadeite.

"I can scout the local woods in search for the army." Endymion stated quietly. Malachite merely shook his head with disagreement.

"No, I need you to command a number of troops within the village. If something should go wrong, you and the scouts would be their only means of defence." Endymion nodded, accepting Malachite's command.

"I believe it is best if we retire-we have been riding for two days and should strive to attain even the smallest amount of sleep." The others nodded in agreement as they each retired to their private huts.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Seiya raced up to where his love was waiting for him. His heart stopped as his gaze fell on her. She was sitting on a cliff's edge, her hair falling around her shoulders as she gazed towards the lush forests and serene river that ran miles below. He walked up slowly to her and pulled her into his embrace. She turned to face him, a small smile playing on her lips.

He gently brought his lips down onto hers, somewhat unsure of himself. He pressed their bodies close together, causing the locket that hung around her neck to dig into her skin. A small gasp escaped her lips.

Seiya broke the kiss and gazed down on her, a deep sigh escaped his lips. He slowly rubbed his thumb against her cheek, wiping the single tear that had escaped from her eye. He gently brushed the back of his hand against the side of her face in a gesture that was so tender it almost shattered her entire will to keep her true identity from him.

"We do not need to rush, my love. We have the rest of our lives to relish in each other's company." Serenity thanked him quietly as he led her into the tent. They spent the rest of the night sleeping platonically in each other's arms.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Nephrite stared at the door of the hut, anxiety had never gripped his form with the intensity that it did in those short few minutes. He swore quietly and ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for his own cowardice before entering the hut. For long moments he merely stared at her in awe, his senses seeming to have forgotten how to react to stimulus. Slowly his body started to regain momentum. It reacted almost violently to the sight of her body wrapped in nothing but flimsy transparent material.

He slowly walked towards her bed, his entire body trembling with anticipation and, even though he would not admit it, the fear of rejection. He allowed the tips of his fingertips to trail along the subtle skin of her arms, causing her to shiver. He gently placed his lips against her neck and kissed a path down to her collar bone. The minute she awoke, her body tensed and her hands pushed him away with fear.

"It is me Lita, it's just me." She glanced at him confused and gathered the bed sheets around her body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking. He gently ran the back of his hand along her cheek and then through her chocolate curls.

"If you want me to leave I will. But I ask you to first allow me to say my piece." She nodded slowly, indicating that she was willing to allow him to continue.

"I have reason to believe that one of us will not survive to see the next sunset." Lita bolted upright. Nephrite quickly placed a finger on her lips to prevent her from speaking. She gently took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly to help him continue as she witnessed the tears that were accumulating his eyes.

"I have pleaded and begged yet they will not hear my pleas. They insist on keeping their secrecy; they seem to insist that I go through this torment. There shall be a battle tomorrow, and there is every chance that I shall be the one who will not survive."

"Don't say that." Lita whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He gazed at her defiantly.

"I pray that it is me who will leave. I cannot bear to watch one of my comrades fall. They are my life, Lita. They are a part of my soul." He stopped, closing his eyes attempting to once again regain his composure. "Lita, if this is to be my last night on this gracious earth, then there would be no greater honour then spending it in your arms." He kissed her ever so gently, pouring his need into that single kiss. The tears fell from their eyes in unison mingling together on their cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I want you to stay-I want you to be with me." She whispered quietly, gazing at him from lowered eyelashes. He merely acknowledged her words with another kiss, this one a lot hungrier than the one before. Followed by another and another-as he began showing her the pleasures that were only experienced at night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Malachite woke with a start; he quickly pulled on his clothes and raced outside, every instinct of his body was on edge. His heart rate increased at a dangerous rate as he witnessed Diamond's army launching their attack. They had been expecting around 5000 troops. The army before him was at least ten times larger. He quickly called telepathically to the other Knights. He grabbed his sword and mounted his hoarse moving rapidly towards the battleground. The village was in disarray; women were screaming while men were asking what they were to do. He barked orders to the men. Within seconds Jadeite was beside him, his clothes barely on his body.

"There are at least 50,000 men here. We need reinforcements!" Jadeite cried, staring in amazement towards the troops. It was a rare feat indeed for an enemy to be able to deceive Zoicite. Such an occurrence could only have one meaning.

Trouble.

"Will you be able to lead the troops while I'm gone?" Malachite asked. Jadeite knew that the current situation had caused great fear in Malachite, yet a stranger would think that he was completely composed. Jadeite expressed his agreement and within a moment Malachite had teleported back to the palace in order to bring reinforcements.

Jadeite charged towards the enemy, through a multitude of swords, men and shields. His instincts, which had been tuned by training, were the only things controlling his actions. He dismembered men with his sword while incinerating many others with energy bolts.

"Evacuate the city, bring any local guards to the outskirts-we may need them." Jadeite ordered Endymion telepathically. He glanced over his shoulder in time to witness Nephrite's eyes change colour as he began his chanting.

Moments later griffons and dragons appeared in the sky and roared with such conviction that they in no way appeared to be illusions. Many of Diamond's forces simply dropped their swords and ran upon seeing the mythical beasts. He glanced worriedly at Nephrite. Jadeite knew that the attack would have drained Nephrite and was concerned when he immediately began fighting the enemy manually.

Zoicite and Damien were fighting side by side, ruthlessly thrusting their swords into the bodies of the enemy in an attempt to push them back into the depths of the forest. A swift swish caught Jadeite's attention. He glanced up in time to see that a multitude of arrows had been launched. He quickly harnessed his power to create a force field around the troops. Beads of sweat began to accumulate on his forehead and his breathing became increasingly rapid as he attempted to maintain the force fields and fight effectively with a sword simultaneously.

Jadeite glanced at his comrades; they were all tiring yet Diamond's forces had not been moved back sufficiently. He looked to the skies and for the first time in years uttered a prayer.

Nephrite had been right.

This could well be their end.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The minute Serenity opened her eyes she knew that something was very wrong. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to prevent herself from crying as a series of powerful power surges went through her being. Once outside the tent, her heart stopped as she saw smoke coming from the village. She screamed at Seiya to get up and within an instant they were on their way back to Sirocco.

The force of the magic present even in the outskirts of Sirocco was overwhelming. She dismounted and ran towards the battlefront.

What on earth had happened to her Knights?

Their formation was almost non-existent. Everyone except for Malachite was present, which meant that they had not accounted for secondary attacks and why in God's name was Damien on the battlefield? In front of her very eyes Jadeite lost consciousness and fell from his horse-from harnessing too much energy no doubt. All time seemed to stop as a foot soldier above Jadeite raised his sword-ready to sever Jadeite's head.

Serenity unleashed all the power that had been accumulating in her being from the past year. The enemy forces surrounding her Knights for miles were incinerated instantly from the force of the energy attack. She stood motionless as Damien raced to Jadeite's side and began healing him. Serenity glanced up only to be confronted with the piercing glares of Nephrite and Zoicite-yet neither uttered a word.

A flicker of flame caught her attention. Serenity's entire being suddenly became drenched in cold sweet as she observed that a small hut on the outskirts of the village had been set alight. Tears poured down her cheeks as her heart slammed with such a ferocity against her chest that she feared it would break out of her ribcage. Only one coherent thought was running through her mind.

Darien.

She ran towards the Molly's house, yet strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. She beat against the man that was holding her away from her child, yet she was so mentally distraught that her physical strength had become minute in comparison to her captor's. She screamed Darien's name with such a conviction that it left her body reeling. Yet her captor's grip only tightened on her as he shook her viciously.

"He's not worth it, Serenity. He's not worth your life." His voice broke through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. She glanced up only to be faced with Endymion's stormy blue eyes. His words gave her back a portion of her rationality. She pushed him away almost violently.

"He's your son, you fool!" She cried without thinking. The shock at her words caused Endymion to release his grip on her completely-not missing the opportunity she began to race towards the burning hut. She was about to leap into the flames when a voice stopped her.

"SERENA!" Serenity turned, and immediately relief washed over her as she realised that Molly had been the one to call her name. She raced towards Molly and practically yanked Darien from her arms. Serenity held him close to her chest and whispered a thousand thank-you's while drowning the small toddler in kisses.

Seiya, once spotting them, made his way towards them and embraced Serenity and Damien tightly. He brushed away the grime and sweat that had accumulated on Serenity's features with his hands, gently caressing her features. Then he proceeded to kiss her quite intimately.

Endymion closed his eyes and turned away, not being able to watch as another man kissed his wife. Tears formed in his eyes as his heart was slowly ripped to shreds. Damn her. He clenched his jaw, as an anger that knew no bounds consumed him. He glanced back at the new couple, yet it seemed that Serenity had lost consciousness in the man's arms.

"Take that woman to my hut, and place her on my bed." Endymion commanded harshly to two nearby soldiers. "Find a crib and bring it and the child to my chambers also." He continued glaring at Molly. Seiya got up and blocked the passage of the troops.

"No, she is my fiancée." The words were a last straw for Endymion. He walked towards Seiya, grabbed him by the collar and crushed him against a wall with such a ferocity that could have shattered Seiya's bones.

"Do you have the slightest inkling who that woman is?" Seiya could utter no coherent response as his entire being was trembling with fear. With good reason, considering that Endymion's eyes had darkened into a midnight black, while the anger present on his face could make the devil himself flee to the fires of hell in hopes of finding safety.

"She is Serenity Aura II, Princess of the Moon Kingdom and my wife." He spat the last words at Seiya, before releasing him, causing Seiya to fall to Endymion's feet in a pathetic mass.

"You are to leave this town within the next hour. I shall make enquiries to provide you with a job elsewhere. If you ever enter my sight again I shall rip you limb from limb with my bare hands." For a few moments Seiya merely stared at Endymion, dumbfound. Few men had the courage to face the anger of a man with such obvious power. Seiya was not one of those men.

"Did I not tell you to leave?" Endymion growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Seiya shakily got to his feet, mounted the nearest horse and fled the village.

Endymion watched Seiya leave Sirocco before making his way towards his hut. As he reached the door, Malachite materialised before him. His hair was out of place, and his features were pale, undoubtedly because of the energy he had lost. He did not have to utter a word for Endymion to comprehend the question present in his longing eyes. He nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I've found Serenity." The relief on Malachite's features was something that Endymion had never witnessed before. "Find Damien and bring him to me. No one else is to disturb us." With that he entered the hut.

Damien burst through the doors only minutes later. He had obviously ran to the hut as he was quite out of breath. For long moments he merely stared at Serenity's unmoving form, then a single tear fell from his eye. He walked towards her and examined her slowly. He was treating her in such a delicate manner that one would be forgiven for thinking that she was made of glass.

"She'll be fine, just a little loss of energy." He whispered quietly, as he gently caressed the back of his hand against her cheek. "You should come out and eat. You need the strength."

"I will not allow her to leave my sight." Endymion replied simply. Damien merely nodded his head and left. Even though he did not want to leave his sister he knew that Endymion and her needed time to sort things out. Endymion was siting in an angular oak chair adjacent to the bed. One of his legs was crossed over another, and his hands were tightly clasping each other. He kept his hands tightly clenched as he was uncertain whether he would throttle her or ravish her if his hands were free. He was furious-that was undeniable. He felt nothing but contempt, anger and lust towards her. He swore quietly, even amidst all the pain he could only think of her body. He sat in silence and continued to stare at the woman he had searched the world for.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw her stir and leaned back into his chair with his characteristic arrogance.

"Wake up and face me, Serenity." He uttered the words harshly.

"Darien" was the first word that sprung out of her mouth as she regained consciousness.

"He's safe, sleeping in the next room." Endymion uttered quietly, he took a deep breath as he attempted to control his senses. It seemed that he lost all self control once he was in her company.

"Seiya, where is he?" She asked quietly as she sat up in bed. For long moments he merely studied her appearance. She had become more radiant since the last time he had seen her. Her blonde hair had been sun-kissed to what seemed pale silver, while her skin now carried an olive hue. Something in her entire countenance had changed, something that he could not yet place.

"I ordered him to leave." Endymion replied coldly, his eyes once again darkening with anger at the very mention of the name.

"You had no right. He was my fiancé." Serenity growled, getting up from the bed, and glaring at him from across the room. Endymion in turned moved closer to her, rooting her to her place with the intensity of his glare.

"It is very interesting that you can have a fiancé, considering you still have a husband."

"You have some nerve. You lied to me, cheated on me with a cheap trollop and still have the presumption-"

"Is Darien my child?" Endymion interrupted sharply. Serenity wanted desperately to avoid his piercing gaze, but the anger present in his eyes prevented her from turning away. She bit her lower lip slowly and for a moment hesitated.

"Yes." She had whispered the word so quietly that she was unsure if he had heard it.

"And you kept him from me." Endymion whispered, his voice shaking.

"I was going to tell you on the night of Amy's wedding-I found Beryl's note." She pushed back tears from her eyes and fought to keep her voice steady. "Are you satisfied now? You accomplished your goal-to get me pregnant." She bit out harshly masking the pain and regret with anger. Yet he saw through the façade easily.

"You were going to let another man raise _my_ child based on an assumption." He yelled violently, loosing his temper for the first time during their discourse.

"You could not even stay loyal for a few short months. I deserve better-Darien deserves better than you!" Serenity spit out, raising her voice to match his.

"You're right, he deserves far better than a mother like you, who would put pride before the welfare of her own child!" He was immensely satisfied as he saw the deep hurt that immerged in her eyes because of his words. He turned away trying to regain his temper yet a sparkle caught his eye. The anger consumed him like a raging flood as he saw Seiya's engagement ring on her finger.

"Take his god damn ring off your finger." He whispered harshly, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Why should I do a thing you say." She bit back, matching his rage with her own.

"Because I haven't touched Beryl-or anyone else since I married you." She merely stared at him dumbfound. She looked away from him, not being able to bear the pain that was present in his eyes. She opened her mouth to reply but Darien's cry stopped her. She closed her eyes and regained her composure before walking into Darien's room.

She gently cradled the crying toddler in her arms and started humming softly in his ear. Endymion slowly leaned against the doorframe, and watched mystified by the image of his wife comforting their child. A small smile formed itself on his lips as he witnessed the change in her expression as she soothed Darien. He was almost jealous of the way she loved him so inveterately.

"Can I hold him?" He asked quietly, almost unsure of himself. Serenity slowly walked over to him and gently transferred Darien to his father's arms. She smiled slowly at the bewildered expression on Endymion's face. Her heart broke when he pulled Darien into a tight embrace and rested his chin against Darien's head, a single tear escaping from his eyes. Serenity bit down on her lip tightly to stop it from quivering and walked out of the room-not being able to stand his pain and not wanting him to witness her own.

She walked out into the living room and slowly wrapped her arms around herself. Goosebumps had formed on her arms, not as a response to the brisk autumn air but the hurt that had frozen her insides. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she glanced up towards the heavens. She had known Endymion long enough to know that he wasn't lying about Beryl. But that didn't change what he had done to her father.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her against a hard chest. For a reason unbeknown to her she let herself relax in his arms and slowly rested her head against his shoulder. She felt his hold tighten around her. In response she turned her head slightly only to see that he had closed his eyes, trying to ascertain that this wasn't a dream.

"I've spent months wishing for this moment. I searched every village, almost cut down the entire forest to find you." She could no longer hold the tears back as she heard the excruciating pain in his voice. Yet at the same time his close proximity had awoken something else in her, a passion that she had believed had died long ago. He gently turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I cannot forgive you for what you have done, Serenity." He whispered quietly, his voice lacked the anger and resentment that was present only moments before.

"And I cannot forget what you have done in the past." She replied, glancing up into his eyes.

Neither knew that they had already accomplished what they had declared impossible.

Endymion slowly ran the tips of his fingers across her shoulders, a smile grew on his lips and hope warmed his heart as he saw her blush slightly and intake sharply at his touch. He trailed his fingers down her arms, enjoying her response to him.

"At least your body never forgot me." He whispered quietly. She looked up at him-she opened her mouth to retort but Endymion silenced her with a soft lingering kiss that awoke in both of them the passion that had been lying dormant for far too long.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Do you think they finally killed each other?" Jadeite commented, half seriously. He was replied with a sharp whack to his chest. He glared at Raye, rubbing the spot where she had lashed out and pretended to be in a great deal more pain than he really was. She merely rolled her eyes at him-but deep down she was glad that his cold exterior had almost entirely faded away. But she too was getting anxious at the silence that had followed the yelling coming from Endymion's hut.

"I can't believe we've finally found her, Jadeite." Jadeite wrapped an arm around his fiancée and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Do you think we should see what's going on?" She asked, growing more worried by the minute.

"Absolutely not." The lovers turned around on hearing Malachite's voice. "You may walk in on a rather intimate moment."

"Do you really think they'd be able to sort things out?" Rei asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"If I know Serenity and Endymion, they'll always have something to work out. Both of them are as stubborn as mules. I also know how much they've longed for each other-either that or they really have killed each other." Malachite replied, smiling gently.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Rei replied, smiling warmly at Malachite, causing Jadeite to pinch her gently. Malachite chuckled at the two's antics before excusing himself to go search for Mina.

When he finally found her she was sitting by a lake, her golden hair falling over her eyes gently. For a moment all he could do was stare at her in awe. She seemed to notice his intense gaze and turned. On seeing him she blushed slightly and stood up, brushing off her dress.

"Please, don't let me disturb you." Malachite whispered, still taking her in. His new responsibilities had kept him away from her for far too long. He gently took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

"It is really no disturbance at all-I was just about to come in search of company." She replied lightly, smiling at him in an almost angelic fashion.

"Mina, I know I haven't been around-"

"You have had immense responsibilities. It is quite understandable." She cut him off, slowly walking away from him. He slowly grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him once more. He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face up so that she was gazing into his eyes.

"It is not understandable, nor is it excusable." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you, Mina." A stunned expression fell on her face as he fell to one knee. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Will you give me the great honour and privilege of being your husband?" He whispered quietly. Happiness had filled her being to such an extent that it had destroyed her speech capacities. She nodded her head vigorously, as her hand fell across her mouth. Malachite slowly slipped the gold ring on her finger. He then picked her up with ease and spun her around.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He whispered the words between kisses, before the two made their way back to the camp to make the good news known to all.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity slowly wrapped her arms around Endymion and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened his hold on her, causing her to moan quietly. He gently broke the kiss and took hold of her hand. He slowly removed Seiya's ring from her long finger and then took out the chain that was resting around his neck.

"You kept it." Serenity whispered quietly, fingering the chain that carried her wedding ring. He took the ring off the chain and put it on her finger, an infuriating smile dancing on his sensual lips.

"Of course I kept it." He whispered, just before he picked her up and gently walked her over to the bed. He ran the back of his hand against her cheek and slowly kissed every curve of her face.

"I need you to surrender to me Serenity, heart, mind, body and soul; because you already have all of me." Serenity did not answer but merely kissed him once again. He broke the kiss and started his journey downward, a smile of pure arrogance on his lips.

"You challenge me, Serenity." He whispered quietly. "I shall not be merciful." She glanced up at him. This was the man who shared her soul; this man carried more passion in a single caress than Seiya did in his entire being.

"You shall never win." She whispered breathlessly as his lips moved down her neck. His fingertips trailed over every contour of her body, exploring every curve, a path that was soon followed by his lips. Serenity started whimpering below him. She had forgotten how good Endymion was with his hands... his lips. He was torturing her through pleasure, building her up. She closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip, she would not beg for release.

"Do you surrender, Chéri?" She looked up at him with a new sincerity as he once again used her pet name. She shook her head slowly, indicating that she did not.

"I was hoping you would say that." Serenity gasped almost violently as he gave her release, her entire body was shaking from the force of the pleasure that had swept through her body. She allowed her head to drown in the pillow comfortably. That was until Endymion once again began his onslaught on her senses.

"Endymion." He gazed into her eyes-he knew that she would never readily surrender to him. Yet there was more than tenderness in her eyes and he could not help but smile. He gently merged their bodies, delighting in a feeling that had been haunting his dreams for so long...

Deep into the night Endymion woke, and cradled Serenity more tightly in his arms. He gently brushed away a strand of stray hair from her face.

"I love you, Chéri." He whispered the words quietly into her ear. "More than you'll ever know."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jadeite had managed to bully a young maid into waking up the couple, for he had been too scared to do so himself; a fact that had caused Rei a ridiculous amount of amusement in Jadeite's opinion, considering that she was no better than him in the situation.

The poor maid timidly knocked on the heavy oak door, and when she received no reply she was very much tempted to pick up her skirts and hurry away. Yet she had been ordered to rouse the couple no matter what occurred, under the threat of vast punishment. She slowly bit her lip and opened the door ignoring years of vigorous training and demands of etiquette. The sight before her caused the blood to flow immediately to her cheeks and a small gasp of surprise to emerge from her childish lips.

Before her lay Serenity and Endymion in all their naked glory. While cream sheets fell below their waists their delicate folds left very little to the imagination. Endymion was sleeping on his back, the muscles of his chest and the cold sweat that had accumulated on his body from making love to his wife numerous times was hardly appropriate for the eyes of a young maid. Serenity was on her stomach, the curves of her breasts visible where they were crushed against Endymion's chest. Her golden hair flowed around them contrasting Endymion's cobalt brilliantly. Sensing another presence Endymion lazily opened his eyes and smirked in a bemused fashion at the young maid.

The image of Endymion, shirtless and smiling at her in a fashion that could melt the hearts of most full grown women could well have reduced the maid to a mass of tears. He laughed heartedly at the maid's embarrassment causing Serenity to stir in his arms and grunt at him irritably from being roused so early.

"You may go, and tell Jadeite that if he wishes to wake us he can do so himself." The girl bowed clumsily and rushed off, relieved to be away from such an uncomfortable predicament. Serenity opened her eyes unwillingly and stretched languidly, causing Endymion to once again stare at her form.

"If you keep that up, Chéri, we shall not be out of bed before noon." He whispered heatedly in her ear. Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk as she glared at him playfully. Yet the moonlight and magnolia was quick to fade and Serenity's pragmatism set in the same instant as when she fully regained her senses.

"What happened to my Knights." She whispered unwillingly.

"I believe they fared quite well considering their lack of a leader." Serenity threw a heated glare at Endymion. For the hundredth time she cursed the man-why was it that he was the only being on the face of the planet that could calm her and enrage her with a simple phrase? She rolled out of bed and quickly pulled on her clothes, pointedly ignoring Endymion's satisfied smirk. She quickly checked on Darien before making her way out of the tent.

She tilted her head back and absorbed the crisp autumn air before walking away from the hut. Not more than a few yards before her, her Knights had gathered around a small table, all bent over an old map. She walked towards them with her head held high, unwillingly to admit the regret she felt so overwhelmingly in regards to her previous actions.

Malachite looked up, and for a moment surprise danced in his eyes from seeing her. Yet he merely acknowledged her presence with a slight bow of the head, in very much the same fashion he would greet a common farmer or complete stranger. Serenity refused to show how deeply Malachite's disregard cut her and merely gazed at Jadeite. She had not expected a warm welcome from him-she knew him far too well for that. Yet she had hoped against hope that he would understand what she herself could not. Unfortunately her hopes had been ill-fated. She immediately recognised the change in him. He had his same carefree air as always, yet a disillusioned cynicism had crept into his countenance. A change illustrated quite plainly in his inability to even look at her. Serenity could feel her heart begin to ache, and she looked away not willing to allow them to see the tears that were now threatening to spill from her eyes.

"We have missed you. I have missed you, sister." Damien whispered, his voice filled with sincerity. He slowly walked towards her and embraced her in a bone-crushing embrace. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she returned her hug. She turned towards Nephrite. The resentment in his brown eyes was plain. However Zoicite acknowledged her with a soft smile-he could not forgot that she had returned in order to grant his wife's wish on their wedding day. Serenity straightened her already stiff posture and raised her head. She did not care if half her men resented or were deeply mad at her-she had no time for that now. They here her Knights and they would follow her into battle no matter what; she would make sure of that.

"I never wished to cause you any harm, and now is not the time for me to make flowery speeches about regret and friendship. We are being besieged and could have well lost yesterday. I do not ask but demand you to lay your personal feelings aside until we have crushed Diamond." Her Knights merely nodded grimly, a feeling of deep relief in their minds at having their leader back.

"Zoicite, tell me the history." Zoicite pointed at the many villages Diamond had attacked giving her a brief synopsis of the weaponry, men and supplies that each had possessed. She stared at the map, searching the bold red dots for some formidable pattern. Suddenly the pattern flew up at her, causing her face to pale considerably.

"Diamond is not alone is he?" She asked softly.

"No, we are not sure who is aiding him, how did you-" Zoicite's words died on his lips as he watched her hand trail from one of the targets to another, she had discarded two villages but the path she drew was one that completely encircled the palace.

"He wants the palace. He attacked sporadically and often broke his own pattern to ascertain you could not read his plan. Diamond could not have thought of that." Serenity replied simply. Her Knights gazed at her. It had taken her but a few minutes to win back their respect. However forgiveness did not come so easily.

"He will siege the palace." Jadeite voiced the thought that had been passing through all their minds.

"We shall move within the hour." Serenity replied, glancing pointedly at her Knights. They nodded and headed their separate ways in order to prepare for their journey.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity walked back to the hut in order to tell Endymion what had occurred. She threw the door open and immediately the anxiety that was cursing through her veins ceased. In the middle of the room stood Endymion, his breaches the only thing that covered his naked form. In his arms was Darien, his head was pressed against his father's chest. Endymion was gently caressing Darien's head. For a moment she merely leaned against the door frame, a smile playing across her features and love warming her heart. Sensing her presence Endymion turned to her and smiled.

"Spying on us, Serenity?" Endymion said in a bemused fashion. Yet his words brought her back to reality.

"Pack your things. We are leaving for the palace in the hour." Endymion narrowed his eyes and quickly laid Darien in his crib before once again facing his wife.

"Has there been new information on the attacks?" Endymion asked, his face a picture of seriousness.

"I have reason to believe that Diamond will attack the palace." She explained to him what she had discovered-yet his eyes accumulated a darker worried hue as opposed to the relief she had been expecting.

"You cannot fight." Serenity stared at him, anger begging to awaken in her being.

"May I inquire why not?" She asked not bothering to hide the sarcasm laced in her words. He glared at her in response.

"For the most powerful military leader on this planet you fail to notice a great deal. Can you not see that whoever is helping Diamond knows you very well? Whoever this person is they know the intricate ways in which your mind works. I've seen the attacks that have been conducted on the villages, most civilians were spared. Diamond would have killed them all to the very last infant. Judging from the way the men fall into formation, they're response to magical attacks one would be forgiven for thinking you had trained them."

"Then they would have known I would have been able to decipher their plans to attack the palace." Serenity replied shortly. She did not like being made to look intellectually inferior, especially to her husband.

"Which would be a perfect way for them to lead you into a trap." Serenity glared at him and shook her head in determination.

"I must take the risk, I have a duty-"

"A duty to what? Your country? Your Knights? You seemed ever so willing to neglect those duties only a few days ago!" Endymion boomed, anger masking his fear at once again having to face loosing his wife. He could feel her eyes burning on her skin as she glared at him infuriated.

"You go too far."

"You cannot jeopardise your own life, Serenity. The Queen is dying, she may be dead already. The little curse you uttered caused her skin to shrivel and her bones to fade into dust. You know as well as I that Damien will never be King, if he ever reaches power he will properly relinquish the crown himself. The security of the nation rests on your shoulders." Serenity turned away from him and tightly grasped the edge of a dark mahogany desk. She had been ignorant of the state of the Queen. She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. It was not that she cared about the old twit, rather she was infuriated that the old woman could cause her so much trouble even in death.

"If I do not fight, the country will be at the mercy of your brother and whoever is aiding him. Perhaps that is your plan." She regretted the words the minute they left her lips but her anger and pride would not allow her to apologise. Endymion walked towards her, blinded with rage. He surrendered to the anger as that prevented him from having to face the hurt that emerged from the knowledge that deep down Serenity still did not trust him. He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her to him.

"I am your husband, the father of your child-and if that holds no bearing with you then I am a trusted confidant of the Promised Knights." He sneered, glaring down at her. For long moments they merely stared at each other venomously, anger and pride building an invisible wall between them.

"You shall not accompany us." Endymion's grasp on her arm tightened. He observed every change that occurred in her face as she had uttered the words. This observation allowed her façade to unravel before his very eyes.

"What is worse, Serenity; making me believe that you think me a traitor or allowing me to witness your true feelings for me? Don't you dare deny their existence, for you expressed them only a few hours ago in the cream sheets that are behind you. Or perhaps you need to be reminded?" In the second half of his short speech his voice changed from mocking to husky and seductive. He allowed his hands to trail up her waist to just under the curve of her breasts. Serenity stared at him, infuriated at herself for no longer being able to think coherently.

"Damn you to hell, Endymion." She had intended to bite the statement, yet it was laced with anger and lust.

"Only if you promise to join me." Endymion whispered quietly before carrying his wife once again to their bed. On their way Endymion accidentally knocked over a glass of red wine. The couple were too engrossed in each other to notice the red liquid spreading sinisterly across the white floor.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Serenity stood erect on her ferocious back Stallion, with Jadeite and Malachite beside her and Nephrite, Zoicite and Endymion closely behind. (Endymion had come despite Serenity's numerous protests-for he could be just as stubborn as she was) The wind was crisp against their skin and any movement was caught by them as their nerves were wound up as tightly as the strings on a violin. The forest, drenched in an eternal heavy fog with heavy trees and thick vegetation, had always been thought to be haunted and was feared as such.

Yet the rumour had not held truth until this day.

The journey from Sirocco to the palace was usually a three day ride. Yet the Knights and Senshi had arrived at their destination in no more than twenty four hours. Upon arrival Nephrite had sensed the presence of the enemy in the forest. Closer inspection from the heights of the palace towers had confirmed Nephrite's suspicions.

So the three most powerful beings in the universe stood outside the walls of the palace, in front of their army of thousands. All faced the forest grim, some remembering the features of loved ones, others thinking of the battle ahead and if they would walk away alive. Yet all stood willingly to give up their lives for their cause. In Serenity's mind this was the protection of the Moon, their kingdom and blood. Yet the motivation that drove many of the troops was a desire to follow the orders of their Princess and Knight.

Their helmets were adorned with white feathers, their thick metal armour embellished with golden designs. For many men it was the greatest honour to bear the burden of the imperial army uniform-for it meant that they could tell their grandchildren that they had worn the same uniform as the legendary Promised Knights.

Serenity's mind was devoid of all thought. She had been trained to rely solely on her senses on occasions such as these. Her eyes scanned the forest searching for any sign of movement. She heard a sharp hiss in the air and brought her shield up instantaneously. A slight pressure on her shield indicated that an arrow had made contact with it.

So the war began.

The enemy relinquished their hiding place amidst trees and shrubs and charged. Serenity's army surged forward enveloping the enemy as a wave does the sand. The air was thickened with sounds of metal clinging against metal and polluted by the wailing of dying men. Serenity cut men down with her sword while incinerating others with numerous energy attacks. Beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead-her heart started racing as she realised that the enemy was sending a flank of its troops in an attempt to surround her army. She used all her power to push the soldiers back. Yet the fact that they had attempted the tactic unnerved her for it was one she had employed many times herself, and she once again remembered Endymion's words of warning. Her head shot up as a griffon, one of Nephrite's illusions, rushed past her head. She stared in disbelief when the enemy troops paid the mythical beasts no heed. She scanned the army in search of the leader. A man at the edge of the army caught her eye and she made her way towards him. She used her powers of telepathy to instruct Jadeite to join her as she was uncertain as to what to expect.

The man's face was covered by a heavy helmet yet from what she had observed he seemed to very much be commanding the troop. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the man who had been helping Diamond. Her sword met his with an audible clang-yet she did not want to give him any further opportunities to guide his army. She used her powers to lift him off his horse and throw the helmet of his face. The result was a sprawl of white hair accompanied with feline features.

Artemis.

A gasp emerged from her lips as if she had been dealt a physical blow. She observed the shock in Jadeite's features that was quickly replaced with a hardened expression of betrayal and hate. Serenity jumped of her horse and stalked towards him, grabbing him by the throat and holding him in the air, while Jadeite, beside her, pressed the tip of his sword to the man's chest.

"Why? In the Moon's name, why?" Serenity yelled, trembling. She could feel the presence of the other Knights and Endymion in her mind and she allowed them to see through her eyes.

"Because I fight for justice, and it was not with you." Came the simple reply. His words held the same assurance and confidant arrogance as they did when he had trained them. Serenity glanced at Jadeite and no words needed to pass between them in order for them to understand what the other was thinking.

Ribbons of light began to surround Artemis and in a burst of bright light a cage had formed around Artemis's slim figure. Yet his face showed no signs of regret and defeat. She used her powers to throw him into the palace-she would have to deal with the traitor later. She and Jadeite returned to the fighting with a heavy burden on their hearts. They could both feel the anger that was cursing through their colleague's veins at discovering that their idol had been plotting their downfall. They began to fight with new determination and brutality, as a result the enemy was forced back and they had to fight amidst the heavy foliage of the forest.

The strong presence of unfamiliar magic caused Serenity to glance above. A figure was flying midair. She narrowed her eyes in order to determine the man's identity. On discovering his identity an anger awoke within her that had been laying barren since the murder of her father.

The man in the air stared down on her with eyes of ice.

Diamond.

Immediately she flew into the air in order to finally face the man who had killed her father all those years ago. She unleashed an energy attack on him and he returned with his own. They circled each other in the air, each waiting to discover a weakness, eagerly anticipating a mistake. A flurry of punches and kicks broke out in a result of a riddle of flesh and flying hair. The leaders of the two armies were so engaged in their private battle that they failed to notice that the fighting beneath them had ceased; the armies coming to the silent agreement that which ever leader won the battle in the air would also win the war. No one, not even Serenity's Knights dared to intervene. Endymion could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he for the first time prayed, bargaining with God in order to guarantee his wife's safety.

In one swift moment Serenity observed a falter on Diamonds behalf. She grabbed a small dagger hidden in her boot and flew towards Diamond at an incomprehensible speed. Her movements were too agile for Diamond to properly react and thus Serenity's dagger buried itself deep in Diamond's chest. However Serenity's rage had blinded her usually impeccable senses and thus she had failed to notice the energy bolt that had been forming in Diamond's hands. Moments after she had impaled him with her dagger he released his energy bolt directly to her stomach. Serenity screamed as her skin was scorched and her internal organs began to disintegrate under the force of the attack.

The two leaders fell to the floor, landing beside one another.

She was too weak to prevent Diamond from infiltrating her mind. Images of her father flashed before her. She saw her father, a man that she had seen equal to a saint, demanding the slaughter of millions. She watched horrified through Diamond's eyes as her father grasped the small form of Endymion as a child-forcing him to witness the slaughter of his father. The horrific images only ceased when Diamond relinquished his grasp on life and surrendered to the dark abyss of death.

Serenity crawled towards his dead form, ignoring the horrific pain that she was experiencing. She shook Diamond's form and screamed when she was answered only with stillness. She screamed with such a primitive nature that it caused both her Knights and Diamond's kin, who had surrounded their fallen forms, to shiver. All that she had believed in—all that she had fought for—had been a lie. Her entire world collapsed as she was saw the faces of all the men she had killed in the name of revenge. Endymion's strong arms pried her from Diamond's corpse. He held her in his arms and shook her ferociously, trying to bring her back to her senses.

For a few short seconds it worked.

Serenity turned to face her husband, her face a riddle of tears, sweat, blood and grime. She reached out and touched a man whom she had loved with her whole being, a love which she had denied venomously. Even though her entire world was shattering before her he had remained, his strong arms providing relief in her last hours.

"I-I love you." She whispered the words with the last remnants of her strength.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Aura Serenity. Hold on. You must hold on." Endymion yelled at her fervently. Yet it was of no use, the damage that had occurred to her body could not have been healed by Damien even if he had been present. (Serenity had demanded he stay in the palace walls for protection.)

Endymion watched, tears streaming down his cheeks as his wife's breathing became ragged. He pressed her body more firmly against his, hoping that by some miracle he could save her. His heart was being ripped to shreds in the same way it would have if had drunk coffee containing ground glass. He watched as the life drained out of her eyes, and his heart stopped as he felt her go limp in his arms.

Jadeite fell to his knees with a dull thump. He merely stared at the dead form of Serenity in disbelief, tears fell freely form his eyes. Nephrite placed a clenched fist in his mouth and bit down on it harshly. He cursed the stars and fate, swearing to abandon both for their games. Zoicite allowed his sword to fall to the ground in a last show of respect. His head hung low with grief. For the first time in his life Malachite allowed tears to freely run down his cheeks-so was the pain of loosing his leader and friend.

Yet their grief was forgotten when their gazes fell on Endymion.

He was grasping Serenity's corpse ferociously his mouth open. Yet no sound emerged from his lips, a deathly scream of silence ran through the armies causing all to tremble at the pain of the Prince. They watched as tears streamed down his cheeks and his body trembled violently as he tried to express his grief. After long moments a deep howl emerged from his body. The frightening sound was repeated again and again-screams that would haunt all who were present for many years to come.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When I discovered the news of Serenity's death I could scarcely breathe. For months nobody was safe in my presence as I would hurl energy attacks at any living creature that dare intrude on my solitude and disturb the grief that had engulfed me. You see due to what happened I, Damien, was forced to write the conclusion to Serenity's autobiography. In the last moments of her death she sent to me the last memories of her life and instructed me to write them. I did not have the strength until now, the one year anniversary of her death.

I have been tormented with the knowledge that she died thinking that all she stood for was a lie. I've cursed myself a hundred times for not being there to heal her. Yet I was not alone in my grief. Mina and Malachite remain unmarried; no one has been able to participate in any festivities. Malachite rules the kingdom, as the Queen died only days after Serenity. Her death was ignored and she lies in an unmarked grave, while Serenity was given twelve days of mourning. Nephrite has lost his past mysticism-he refused to talk to the stars and curses them. He and Lita intend to marry in the next fall-yet they share a room in a palace. Serenity's death awoke us to our mortality in a brutal fashion. Zoicite remains quiet and emerges into society less and less each day-the only person that can clearly rectify his existence is Amy. Jadeite is a shell of himself, as is Rei. Their love for each other is plain, yet the fire that used to be so characteristic of their personalities is no more. Lost, as is the ear of the Promised Knights.

Yet our ordeals are nothing compared to that of Endymion.

It took all four of the Promised Knights present to prevent him from dismembering the body of Diamond. The weeks following he was a mad man. He would rant and rave and demand for Serenity to come back-even if it was to haunt him. Darien was the only person that was able to cool Endymion's rage. He walked to his father and simply asked when mummy was coming back. From that day Endymion presented a strong façade for his son. Yet gradually he lost weight, his complexion yellowed. His eyes lack life, and he seems but a vampire walking the earth when in fact he is dead.

We all know that soon Serenity shall be forgotten-her name shall fade with the sands of time. Yet her passion shall live on and become legend. In time it will turn into a myth and soon be seen as nothing but fiction, a children's tale. Yet what I have written is the truth. Remember her, respect her for what she was.

Above all remember to always ascertain the motives and beliefs of your foes, for there is no pain greater than the realisation that you are fighting for the same cause.

The end.


	16. Authors notes

Hey people,

Well first of all this isn't another instalment, but I wanted to update one last time to tell you all how much I appreciate all your reviews. Where do I start? The reaction to the ending of the story was almost split right down the middle, I know many of you didn't like it, and I understand why, but let me explain.

A lot of you thought I was "cruel" for letting Serenity die, but I suggest you re-read the story, everything she did-she did to gain revenge on diamond for the murder of her father because she thought he was a saint, she worshiped him. Finding out that her Father was evil, that he had killed shattered her very soul, everything she believed in was suddenly very very wrong. If I had let her live she would have been hallow and a mere shadow of herself. She would have gone quiet and blamed herself for everything while being constantly haunted by the images of men she had killed. Her grief would have no doubt passed on to her Knights and Darien, while Endymion would have died slowly with her. So you see, I wanted to spare her that, I wanted to at least give her the noble death she deserved. I hope that sheds some light on the ending. I also wanted you guys to read the lyrics for Tourniquet the song by evanescence, as it not only inspired the story but also describes Serenity's mentality really well for both when her father died and her feelings before she joined him.

i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

my God my tourniquet   
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

PS: the good news is I have started a new story and it's titled "the mystery of red silk" so I hope you'll all read it and review.

A special thanks to Chikira and Nightelf, my two brilliant editor without whom you would have all had to endure my notorious spelling. All who sent me email reviews, expect something in your inboxes soon. Hehe.

To Taylor9.0: You are right about the moral lesson, although I think the thing I really wanted to convey was the very last line of the story-that all war no matter how noble it seems is usually pointless. Thankyou so much for your on-going support it does mean a lot to me. Thankyou.

To hopester002: Thankyou, I'm really scared about writing another story at the moment, cause I really don't want to disappoint you guys, but I do have a few idea's rolling around my head so we shall see what happens. Thankyou for everything, and for the review, good luck and take care.

To Sere Emberwave: I can't begin to tell you how overwhelmed I was to read your review, to have my story not only called a masterpiece..but to have the knowledge that it touched you to the degree to make you cry was just remarkable. Thankyou for your continuous reviews and loyal support. It's been an honour to read your reviews..

To Anhthy: I agree completely, thankyou for your review.

To baby love. KLG: I know, I know, but hopefully you've read my little intro-I had to make her die, trust me you would have been a lot more angry if I had let her live. Thanks heaps for the review girl. Thankyou.

To SilverMo: Awwwwww, I'd hug you if I could silver mo, really I would. Thankyou for everything, you've been there from the beginning and your support means everything to me. Thankyou, truly.

To Lady of Enchantment: But my dear, if I've made you cry then I have completed my objective as a writer to touch my audience, hopefully now you understand why I killed Serenity. Thankyou so much for your support. Your words have helped me finish this story at times when I really thought I had had enough.

To fion: lol, I know I really do feel bad for Endymion, I think he's end is perhaps the most tragic of all. I know, I did rush the last bit of the story (ironic as it was the most important) but..i dunno, I've lived with this character in my head for like a year now and I just couldn't take killing her…I literally had tears rolling down my cheeks as I was writing the last paragraphs..thanks for reviewing!

To Aithne: A hundred thankyou's for your words my friend. Out of curiosity what were you expecting for the ending?

To anonymous: Alright, I do see your point, reality isn't magical but as I explained before Serenity had to die. And I didn't leave the other characters out to dry..if you read between the lines you'll now that they do find peace. Even though Neph is more cynical he and Lita are still together, as are Rei and Jed. I mean it has only been a year since Serenity died..and I was trying to imply that they'd be OK, although never the same. That's where the tragedy comes in. Serenity believed in a cause and everyone else believed in her. When her cause was shattered so was she. Life couldn't have resumed, it would have made no sense. I hope that explains a bit. Thankyou for taking the time to review.

To hit60: Thankyou, I hope to write more in the future, and I'll hopefully hear more from you.

To lena: Thankyou, truly.

To Marronett: I am sure that our friendship will remain, as I love reading your stories (although I have been slack in reviewing.) I'm so glad to know that you've enjoyed this story, thankyou for everything friend. Thankyou.

To Eo: Well, I know this doesn't sound good but I'm glad that it made you cry, because it means that my writing was able to touch you and for that I'm truly honoured. Thankyou so much for your continuous support.

T fioremaryssa: Lol, I know I read over the story and I see what you mean..i think her finding out about her father and dying all happened within 3 paragraphs, but I think I got way to emotionally involved in the end of the story and I couldn't bring myself to dwell on it too much, I know it's weird but hey. I'm glad you enjoyed the story overall and thankyou so much for all your support.

To koldy: Indeed, but thankyou anyway for reviewing.

To Princess of the Saiyans 16: Yeah, I wrote that line trying to warn the readers that it wasn't going to be moonlight and magnolia for Serenity and Endymion. I didn't want them to get to shocked by the ending and I'm glad that you picked it up. Thankyou for your kind words, really they mean the world to me.

To buwan anghel: I know, but hopefully know that I've explained why she had to die you understand. Thankyou for taking the time to review.

To Gizelle: Hey I made a promise that I would finish and I wasn't about to let you guys down. Thankyou for taking the time to review, truly it's really amazing that people like you take time to help me with my writing and inspire me. Thankyou.

To Pamela: It was my great pleasure, I'm glad that you enjoyed my work. Thankyou for reviewing and hopefully I'll hear from you in the near future.

To care: I think there might be something wrong here, because I don't think you've been able to read the rest of the chapter…if you email me I can send you a copy of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing and your kind words.

To odango3: thankyou.

To Edens-MoonlightAngel: Thankyou ever so much, I do have a new story that's a bit more light hearted than this one. I hope that you can read it as I would love to hear from you. Thankyou for everything friend. Thankyou.

To ladytokyo: hate to tell you that that was the end. I hope you understand why she had to die after reading my intro. It is an honour for you to say that you think my writing is fit for publishing-truly it is.

To Graysen: Thankyou.

To venusgoddess: Thnakyou, I wanted to make sure that you guys had some warning that Serenity was going to die. Your words about my writing have truly touched me. It also means a lot to me that you would follow my story all the way to this website. (I promise that next time I'll update regularly on Aria as well.)

To EmeraldSong: I'm honoured to have made you cry (I know that sounds bad) for it means that my writing has touched you. Thank you ever so much for your kind words, and while unfortunately there won't be a sequel I have started a new story. Once again thankyou my friend.

To JaminJellyBean: Hey good news is I have! I hope you read and review and most of all enjoy it! Hope to talk to you again soon!

To stargirl: I'm so glad that you were able to appreciate the ending, it means that you really understand serenity and yeah! As for question on Artemis well he joined with Diamond because (although I didn't go into this very much in the story) after finding the promised knights he dedicated himself to fighting for justice. In hinsight I proberly should have added a scene where he was reading and came across details of the past of Serenity's father. But anyway, Artemis realised that Serenity was fighting to avenge a truly heinous man and he just couldn't side with her. And that's why he joined with Diamond. Hopefully that answers your question. Thanks for reviewing!

To Sailor-Nekawaii: Awwww, you don't know how big a complement it is for me to know that I made you cry. Thankyou for everything, and for your continuous support. It meant the world to me. Thankyou.

To Amethyst-Heart: Don't worry Amethyst, I totally understand about the whole school thing, but I must say that I love your reviews, their so in-depth and so well versed that I can't help but want them. Although I do understand that you may not be able to review frequently. It completely takes my breath away to hear you call my story a superb legend or an epic, it's completely humbling. I'm glad that the characterisation of Seiya came through, unfortunately it did take the sacrifice of Seiya's heart to reunite the lovers, but it would have been much worse if Seiya had tried to hold his ground. Lol. Yeh your right on the target with diamond, I wanted to create poetic irony in that fight and have her killed by the same man who killed her father. I know the last scene was a bit rushed but I think I got to emotionally attached to Serenity that killing her off wasn't exactly easy-so yeah. I know, I think Darien more than anyone else lost something priceless-his mother. I agree, reality is not always happy. Thankyou for everything my dear, and thankyou for supporting my new work as well-your reviews really give me the strength to keep going.

To silverwolf: Ok okay, so I know that you didn't like the ending but I hope you understand why she had to die after my explanation? Yes? There won't be a sequal, there can't be-it would kill the moral I've tried so hard to convey throughout this entire story. Lol and although I properly should be lecturing for neglecting your studies to read fanfiction-I can't. I love the fact that my writing has been able to stir such strong passions in you, so you see I succeeded because the end made you mad and sad-just as I intended it too. So I'm not going to apologise, in fact your first review even brought a smile to my face because it's so you. I wanted my writing to reach out and touch you and teach a lesson so that hopefully you wouldn't make the same mistakes Serenity did. And your anger was properly one of the greatest compliments you could have given me. (and I know my saying that will properly infuriate you but it's the truth and I know you'll respect me for that). You know silver wolf these words: "and i've awakened, ready to face the world all over." I shall keep with me to the day I die, Thankyou, thankyou for everything-for your incredible passion and loyalty in reviewing this story, it has truly been a privilege to get your reviews. If I ever become a world renowned author I promise, I will never forget you. Never.

To Deadly Diva: The last but certainly not the least. Lol, you are right if Serenity had gotten physical with Seiya it would have cost him his life. Can you imagine Endymion's reaction to that? I know, the circumstances around Neph and Lita were not the best but hey, those two are so damn stubborn that I couldn't have gotten them together in any other way. It had to be a situation where they'd both be willing to put down their pride and admit their feelings for each other. What can I say I'm as die hard a Endymion and Serenity fan as you are-I would never have let Seiya win I mean he's not half the man Endymion is and even Serenity knew that. I wish I could give you a hug, I'm sorry and glad that you cried, it really means a lot to me that my writing touched you. Truly. Okay so I did kinda kill your dreams with Serenity's death-but everyone else got together, surely that compensates slightly. I love that line too, the little bit of humor that the chapter desperately needed. You've been there from the very beginning, when Tourniquet was still the Last Galaxy knight and you've stuck by me through thick and thin, I won't forget all the support and loyalty you've given me, and I think you from the bottom of your heart. I dedicate this story to you my friend, for it was your reviews as much as anything else that made it happen.


End file.
